Entangled
by landofthekwt
Summary: The story of Sesshoumaru's visits to see Izayoi and Inuyasha in Kamakura Please take note that the rating has been raised to M
1. Entangled

Title: In Denial

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Denial (Inuyasha et al)

Word Count:1613

CU

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru seeks out Izayoi and Inuyasha in Kamakura

Sesshoumaru entered Kyoto knowing that the days of the Shikken were numbered. He hated the duplicity and lies of dealing with humans. So many daggers out ready to slit a throat at the slightest provocation.

He had never been formally introduced to the court. Why should he submit to the humans? They were no more than bugs. He did not recognize the authority Hojo governor in Kyushu. Why should recognize the authority of the emperor, shogun, or Shikken?

Unfortunately, he had to deal with them. Izayoi's flight to Kamakura had drawn him into the power struggle against his will. His father had asked him if he had someone to protect. Unfortunately, the persons that he had to protect were his father's mistress and his bastard.

Once he had pined for her. She had run to his father instead. The birth of their son set off a disastrous war. In order to secure the Western Shiro he her away earning her was unsure how she would receive him now.

She foolishly believed she was safe with the Hojo. Just as she had thought she was safe with his father and her own father. Her own father had turned her over to her deserted fiance Takemura of Satsuma who killed her and set the trap that had slain his father.

He regretted now not going with his father. If he had Izayoi and her son would not be his concern. His father would still be around protecting them from the humans and demons who would kill them.

And so he must prostrate himself before the Emperor, the Shogun and the order to gain access to her. Better that the foolish humans belief the empty words that he uttered. A promise to a human was no better than pig slop. Something for them to feed on and fatten them up before you slaughtered them.

His mother and father had assured that he was astute at politics and diplomacy even though he preferred the direct approach. They all knew that a bad treaty was better than trial by battle. If only his father had admitted that instead of fighting the dragon and the human scum.

It all came down to his father. His father took Izayoi the woman he desired. His father had denied him Tessaiga with which he could have swept his enemies before. His father had denied him the right to claim the power of West by conceding to him before he died.

Instead he left a shattered empire which Sesshoumaru had to stitch together with fire and a silver tongue. The last year had been brutal. Only now was it safe to leave the Western Shiro without fear of it falling to his foes or even his mother.

Now he was coming to see the woman he loved if she would see him. Could she have forgotten all of the tender words he had said to her because he had slammed a door in her face when she asked him to protect her?

He was here now to assume his duties of protector and more if she would let him. He trembled at the thought of her. She was just a woman. They were mortal and died so easily. She owed her very life to the sword that was tucked into his obi. How could she deny him?

He was announced at her grandfather's palace. They made him wait in the antechambers while they decided what to do about him. Izayoi had a more difficult job. She must decide if she would see the person she saw as her betrayer.

He would not be denied. His father had given him his last task and he would perform it out of duty to him and love for her. She might hate him, but he would always love her. If he could only convince her of his feelings. If he got the chance to speak only to him.

At last he was announced. Just Lord Sesshoumaru. He was not the Dog General or the Lord of West. The humans diminished him by this appellation. He cut his claws into his palms. Now was not the time for useless fighting over wounded pride.

He was ushered into her chamber. She was with her maids preparing her for his visit. The boy was with his nurse. She was seated and surrounded by so many kimonos he wondered how she found the power to move.

Her face was as he remembered it. Full of the human emotion that his mother lacked. It was no wonder that his father had been drawn to her. She had a rare beauty which was not found among the demons of the court of the Western Shiro or his mothers court.

She did not hide her feelings, but bared them for all to see. It had been this openness with her feelings that had attracted him to her. He was somewhat ashamed that he had never been able to speak his mind to her. If he had then maybe that disaster of his father's death could have been averted.

She looked up when she heard him come into the room. Her face was a mask of rage. How dare he show his face her after he had failed to protect her? She had come to Kamakura all on her own and found her protectors among her Hojo relatives. No more demons thank you.

" What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my support to the humans who rule these miserable islands. As for why I am here. Before he went off to give his life for you and your son, my father laid a duty on me. He asked me if I had someone to protect. I assume that he was referring to you."

" You have done a damn poor job so far. He would not have died if you had been there. Where were you when the humans and youkai were hunting me and my newborn son? Closing the gate against me."

" I know that you will not believe me, but what I did for you saved your life. The Western Shiro was and is a death trap. You will never find safety within its walls. It is not I you should be afraid of. The Hojo may protect you from your enemies a little longer, but even you should be able to see the powers which are moving to overthrow them. There is one you have offended who will never forgive you for what you did with my father and will not rest until you are dead"

She had thought to throw his protestations of innocence back in his face. At the mention of his mother, he blanched. In all of the schemes and plans which flew around her how could she forget the woman scorned. Did she actually believe that his mother would allow her to escape unpunished. The woman she blamed for the death of her husband.

It took all the resources he had to protect her from his mother. This trips purpose was to show his support for the humans who were protecting her. Eventually even they would fail. He heard the rumors that the Emperor would rise against the Shikken. He could be getting his funding from only one source. His mother. If that happened not even he could protect in Kamakura.

When she did not speak. Sesshoumaru summoned the will to continue. "Would you let me see my brother? So much has been sacrificed for his life, at the very least I should be able to see the one whom I am protecting"

She nodded to the nurse who fearfully approached the daiyoukai. Gingerly she handed him to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at the tiny person in his arms. It was amazing how such a tiny being could engender such hatred. The price his mother had put on that tiny head could fund the entire government of Japan.

He understood some of it. His father had left Tessaiga wherever it was to this tiny being. It represented proof that his father had not always being faithful to his marriage. It had ruined all of the plans of her father. He had been willing to give her to Takemaru of Satsuma to dispose of .

Inuyasha was the reason why her father refused her after the death of the Inu no Taisho. His fears had prevented him from giving her refuge in the Western Shiro. All because of this little bundle of joy. He should hate the baby, but he found himself unable to do so. It was his flesh and blood and he seemed strangely drawn to it.

It was so weak and helpless. With a flick of his claws he could kill it. But then he would have failed to protect his brother as much as he had failed to protect Izayoi. He was not sure that he could live the weight of that burden upon him. Instead, he would endure wrath and fear he could see pouring from Izayoi's eyes.

Maybe if he showed some brotherly affection he could change that look in her eyes. She had been denied to him as his father's mistress. Her hate came from her belief that he had betrayed her by failing to protect her.

If he could only show her how he felt maybe he could turn her hate into love toward him. He had show her was that he willing to protect her from all her enemies. Inuyasha could provide the perfect opportunity to step into his father's shoes and take the place at her side that had been denied to him.


	2. Bubbles

Title: Bubbles

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Tangle (Fanfic bakeoff #2)

Word Count 298

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha blows bubbles

He gazed at his brother. The amber eyes followed him everywhere. Were they accusing him? Did they know the secrets of his heart? His experience with children and babies especially was so limited.

As he stared at his sibling, he noticed that the hanyou was rattling his tongue between his lips making the oddest sound. Fascinated he continued to watch the boy not sure what to expect. Izayoi noticed his fascination and looked at Inuyasha to see what had captured Sesshoumaru's attention.

As Sesshoumaru watched, drool began to form around Inuyasha's mouth. Izayoi caught the boy's attention. He began to smile at her. As he did, the drool took shape. Slowly it expanded from his mouth until it formed a bubble.

As one bubble would dissolve into drool and drip down his chin another would form in Inuyasha's mouth. Soon the front of his haori was soaked with the spit, but it did not seem to bother the baby who was fascinated by the act of forming the bubble.

Izayoi clapped and cheered. Slowly the bubble retreated into his mouth, but the smile remained. Sesshoumaru stared. Was the woman insane? The baby had formed bubbles and drooled down his chin. What he had done to deserve such reward such a display?

The baby received more praise for blowing bubbles than she had ever given to him. It was not fair. If he was an idiot who did nothing but drool and blow bubbles all day she would oh and ah over him all day.

Izayoi smiled at the confused look on Sesshoumaru's face. Maybe spending some time with Sesshoumaru was not such a bad idea. Sesshoumaru did not know what to make of his little brother. Perhaps the two of them could form a bond in these encounters


	3. Peekaboo

Title: Peek-a-boo

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Tangle:(fanfic bakeoff #2)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count: 299

Warning; None

Summary: Izaoi plays Peek-a-boo with Inuyasha

Izayoi slowly covered her face. The boy watched attentively to see where the object of his attention had gone. Just as the boy began to despair wailing and crying, she unveiled her face. Instantly, the boy smiled at her as if he had discovered some wonderful treasure that had been lost.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. What in the world was she doing? Was she intentionally trying to cause the boy pain? Was Inuyasha really so stupid that he believed that his mother had disappeared merely because she hid her face behind his hand.

Izayoi smiled at Sesshoumaru. " Would you like to try it.? All you have to do is hide your face with your hand. When you lift your hand to reveal your face, you say "Peek-a-boo" He always smiles when you do that. I am sure he would like it.

Sesshoumaru was reluctant to act like an idiot just for Izayoi and Inuyasha. However, he did not want to offend Izayoi. If he did she might decide that she would not see him anymore. He was not willing to endure that

So he covered his face with his hand. The boy noticed his absence, but instead of crying merely stared at the hand. After an appropriate time, Sesshoumaru revealed his face and said "Peek-a-boo". The boy cried.

Sesshoumaru looked to Izayoi who urged him to try again. Again the boy stopped crying when he covered his face. When he revealed himself the boy wailed incessantly. After repeating the process Sesshoumaru threw up his hands.

Izayoi took the boy in his arms and comforted him. Although she told Sesshoumaru not to take Inuyasha's cries personally, she secretly wondered what it was about Seshoumaru that had set the boy off. She hoped that Sesshoumaru was not offended.


	4. Poop

Title: Poop

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Tangle (fanfic bakeoff #2)

Word Count: 297

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: Poop and Urine

Summary: Sesshoumaru experiences the smells that babies produce

A/N Chapter 4 of Entangled

When Sesshoumaru pulled back the screen to enter the room, he was greeted by stench which nearly caused him to vomit. Neither Izayoi nor his brother appeared to be present. The odor appeared to be coming from behind a shoji screen in the corner of room.

The closer he drew to the screen the more foul the air grew. He covered his nose with his sleeve to try to relieve the acrid scent. Slowly, he pulled back the screen to reveal a wooden bassinet His brother was sleeping naked within the hamper.

The design fascinated Sesshoumaru. The boy was sleeping on a mattress with a hole cut for his buttocks. Below the mattress the bassinet was layered with absorbent layers of ash, rags and straw. The aroma of feces and urine assaulted his nostrils. The boy appeared to be clean and dry.

A serving wench entered the room and gasped. Hurriedly, she removed the bassinet from the room, apologized to Lord Sesshoumaru and went to fetch her mistress. Sesshoumaru was relieved by the removal of the offending odors, but somewhat puzzled by the behavior of the serving girl.

After some time Izayoi appeared bowing apologetically " I must apologize for the state of were not expecting you today. I was having tea with my grandmother today in the gardens. The serving girl was supposed to be watching Inuyasha. She is cleaning his bassinet right should be ready shortly. Would you like some tea while we wait for him to be changed?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was relieved that the assault on his senses had been removed. The tea and Izayoi's pleasant company would help to relieve the trauma he had experienced. He was sure that he never wanted to endure those horrible smells again.


	5. Liars and Damn Liars

Title: Liars and Damn Liars

Author: landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt:Liars (Inuyasha et al)#2

Word Count :1517

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Genre: Unrequited Love

Warning: Breast feeding

Summary: Sesshoumaru takes his leave from Izayoi

Sesshoumaru wandered through the garden until his eyes alighted on her. She was under a sakura tree. Her back was to him as he approached. His business with the Hojo was nearly concluded. He was reluctant to leave her without at least saying goodbye.

The garden brought back all of the memories of their first meeting. His father had sent him to watch over her at her father's house. Even then his father had feared both youkai and humans who had might want to harm Izayoi.

She had captured his heart that day and held it for ransom since. His hopes had been dashed that day when she ran to his father as soon as he appeared. How could he ever hope to compete with the great man, the Dog General?

Yet he was that man now. His father was dead and gone, yet his shadow hung over all of them like a cloud. He could not see Izayoi or his brother without feeling the presence of his father. Everything about them screamed that they belonged to him.

He reached out to touch her on the shoulder. She whirled wide-eyed. Her kimono fell open to reveal his brother suckling at her breast. She gave a small gasp as she hurried to cover herself and her son, but she did not cease feeding the young Inuyasha.

After some embarrassed silence, "My apologies to you, Shimazu-sama. I meant to say, good bye to you before I left for the Western Shiro. I did not know where you were so I followed your scent. I am sorry if I disturbed you."

Izayoi stumbled over her words. " I appreciate your kindness, Lord Sesshoumaru. I thought that there were sentries posted at the entries to the garden to prevent me from being disturbed. It is not necessary to call me Shimazu-sama anymore. The clan has disowned me. You can call me Izayoi in the future to reflect my true state. "

Sesshoumaru murmured "I know that Father would have wanted you to be part of our clan."

"But you and I both know that your mother would never allow that. I have always accepted my outcast status to be with your father. Even now I am here at the sufferance of the Hojo. My grandmother interceded with the Shikken on my behalf because she fondly remembered my mother."

Sesshoumaru listened intently. He knew better. Without his intervention, the Hojo would have refused Izayoi. His mother had already threatened them. She was even now working secretly with the Emperor to bring about their destruction for harboring her. Better to let her think that she was accepted by her grandmother and the Hojo. It was a lie that hurt no one.

" Why are you out here with my brother? I would think that woman of your rank ordinarily have wet nurses?"

Izayoi hesitated. What should she tell him? Should she tell him that no serving woman would breast feed a hanyou? Should she tell him that her grandmother had told her that if she must feed that thing that she should take to a place where she would not be observed?"

" You should know that I love the gardens. I believe that I first met you in my father's garden. I remember you as a very serious boy. We hardly spoke at the time. I am afraid that I did not pay you proper courtesy because of my eagerness to see your father. When he arrived, I remembered running to him without a thought to your service in guarding me."

Sesshoumaru wondered what she was prattling on about their first meeting. It was clear that he had not made a good first impression. Whereas he had fallen in love with her at first sight, she barely remembered him. Not surprising given the comparison with his father. He knew that to her his father was greatest being in the world. No wonder she ran to him at the first opportunity. She did not see the wounded warrior who struggled with mortal wounds from his battle with the dragon. His father had looked old, tired and frail. Sesshoumaru could easily have killed him, but such a battle would have been without honor. Instead, he had allowed the old man to go down in flames to save his mistress. She would never forgive him for that.

" Inuyasha is always hungry. It seems to soothe him to be close to me. The bond between us seems so much stronger when he suckles at my breast."

She could not believe that she had admitted so much to Sesshoumaru. Such subjects were usually hidden from men. He was right about wet nurses. The nobility used them to free women from such tasks as breast feeding. It created a distance between a mother and her children. She had a wet nurse. Did Sesshoumaru have one too? Were the customs of the youkai nobility different from the customs of humans? All she knew was that she had developed a bond with Inuyasha through breast feeding which was precious to her. She wondered if Sesshoumaru felt it too.

That statement startled Sesshoumaru. He knew the prejudice that humans held toward youkai and how it extended to hanyous. It was not surprising that she had been forced to breast feed Inuyasha. What was surprising was the love and affection that she showed toward Inuyasha. He had seen that in her eyes when she had talked about his father. Now she showed it in her feelings toward his brother. He wondered if she would ever feel the way he felt about her.

For the moment he must leave her alone. The Hojo could protect her for the moment. His mother had still not made her move yet. She knew better than to attack directly. The Emperor had begun acting suspiciously. He would have to be watched. That thought made him wonder if the Emperor might play a part in his mother's plan. Would she really involve humans in her war against Izaoyoi?

"Are you okay. Sesshoumaru? You were so silent."

He moved to face her. Inuyasha was now covered by a blanket, but had latched onto her other breast. Sesshoumaru steeled himself not to look at that sight. It brought forth feelings which no youkai should have. Would she feed his children like this? Would she ever feel toward him like she had his father? Would he ever find the courage to tell her of his love for her?

He bowed to her "May I see you to your rooms, Lady Izayoi? I will worry about you every day if I am not assured of your safety during my absence."

Izayoi gazed up at Sesshoumaru. She could see a fire in those golden eyes which she had not seen since she had parted from the Inu no Taisho. The eyes and the hair reminded so much of her beloved. Could Sesshoumaru feel the way about her that her Lord had felt? Most humans said that the youkai did not love, but she knew better. The question was what she should do about his feelings. She certainly did not feel anything toward him. The hate she had felt had dissipated during the course of his visits. She did not want to lead him on, but she might need someone to protect her against the wrath of his mother. Much as she hated games when it came to love or politics she knew that the practice was common of allowing suitors to court even if the woman had no intention of pursuing a relationship. After all, most noble women had no choice as to their husband. She was unique. She was an unmarried woman with a hanyou child. Her ties to her clan had been severed. Marriages were matters of political advantage between noble houses. She had no house. No dower. No political ties. She was relying on the Hojo to protect her and her son from her human enemies. Sesshoumaru had told her that his father had asked him to protect her. Who was she to deny her lover's dying wish.?

She offered her hand to Sessshoumaru. He took and led her out of the garden. When they reached her chambers a small green youkai with a staff was waiting for them.

" I leave you with Jaken, my retainer, Lady Izayoi. He will guard you in my absence. Treat him as he is not even present. I must go take care of affairs at the Western Shiro. I am afraid that I have been absent too long. I will return as soon as I have put my affairs in order."

With that he bowed again and left. Izayoi was left gaping after him. She looked down at the kappa. "What in the world am I going to do with you?"

Sesshoumaru flew with great speed toward the Western Shiro. In his obi was tucked the blanket which Izayoi had used to cover Inuyasha. Their scents would sustain him until he could clear up the situation at the castle. The sooner his enemies were taken care of the sooner he could return to her.


	6. A Toad At the Door

Title: A Toad at the Door

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt: tangle (fanfic bakeoff #2)

Word Count 278

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izyaoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning None

Summary: Chapter 6 of Entangled

The kappa timidly knocked on the shoji door to the women's chambers. Lord Sesshoumaru had left word that they should be expecting him. The Lord had been vague about what he had to do.

He had been glad to get out of the Western Shiro. Traitors and spies were everywhere. Better to leave the cleansing to Lord Sesshoumaru.

He had been frightened all the time that the Lord had been gone. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru would never learn that he had hid in his room all of the time that visiting Izayoi.

A serving woman came and slid the shoji door open. She announced the kappa to Izayoi who was sitting with her grandmother. They both looked up when the kappa presented himself to them.

The grandmother seemed amused. It was not every day that a toad came into the women's chambers of the shikken's palace. The toad carried a two-headed staff which appeared harmless enough.

" Lady Izyaoi. My name is Jaken. I am here at the direction of Lord Sesshoumaru to serve and protect you in his absence."

Izayoui looked at the fawning toad. She remembered him from her time at the Western Shiro. The toad was Sesshoumaru's retainer given to him by her beloved.

Not very impressive, but looks could be deceiving. She remembered Sesshoumaru telling her that the Staff of Two Heads produced a flame which could incinerate a good size human army.

Still, she had never been afraid of demons. Two of them had been in love with her. The best approach was to take a firm hand and never show fear.

"Well, Toad, What I am supposed to do with you?"


	7. A Toad's Life

Title: A Toad's Life

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K

Prompt: Tangle (fanfic bakeoff #2)

Word Count:299

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: none

Summary: Chapter 7 of Entangled

Jaken stood at the entrance to the women's chamber. So far he had been bored to death. He had just begun to recognize the various guard companies within Kamakura.

They were everywhere. The emperor had guards. The shogun had guards. The shikken had guards. Even the former regents had guards.

Kamakura was like a military camp No one could go anywhere without approval. He was glad that he could stay in the women's quarter of the shikken's palace.

The looks he had received were withering. There was no love of youkai here. Lord Sesshoumaru had given him a pass with his personal seal Even that had been questioned.

The words these humans had said about his Lord had burned his ears. None of them were worthy to lick the boots of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Izayoi stared at him. The kappa was worthless. Standing around holding his sleeve over his nose.

She decided that she would put him to good use.

" Bring the tea, Jaken"

Jaknen stared at her like she was crazy.

"Now kappa or I will report to Lord Sesshoumaru that you were not a good servant."

He started to protest, but then remembered that Izyaoi had Sesshoumaru's favor. He did not despite his many years of service.

He tried pouring the tea, but each cup was a disaster. It was hard to serve the tea with his staff in his hands, but he refused to let go.

When he reached Izayoi the worst happened. The lid came off the teapot and hot tea poured into her lap. She screamed, jumped up and grabbed the Staff of Two Heads. She hit Jaken with it until he lost consciousness.

" Take that you worthless kappa." She threw the staff on top of him and stormed off to change.


	8. A Domestic Toad

Title A Domestic Toad

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Tangle

Word Count:260

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: Poop

Summary: Chapter 8 of Entangled

The Toad awaited fearfully awaited the return of Izyaoi. From the manner in which she stormed off he should expect the worst.

She returned dressed in a summer kimono carrying the hanyou She was gently rocking him and singing to him. The boy continued to cry.

The noise grated in Jaken's ears. " Can't you do something about that caterwauling?"

Izayoi glared at him and handed Inuyasha to him. " Here you try and make him stop."

Jaken stared at the boy dumbfounded. What was he supposed to do? He tried glaring. No good.

He laid him on his shoulder and patted his back like Izayoi did No good.

Izayoi indicated that he had just been fed and suggested that maybe he needed changing. Of course, she was expecting Jaken to clean up the stinking mess. Despite the sacrifice Jaken made to clean Inuyasha's filthy bottom, the boy still continued to cry.

He threw up his arms in the air in exasperation forgetting that Inuyasha was still in his arms... To the horror of everyone the baby flew within an inch of the ceiling. To everyone's surprise the baby was squealing with joy as he hurtled earthward.

When Jaken caught him, the baby began to fuss and cry. The noise startled him and again the baby flew toward the ceiling giggling all the way up and down.

After an hour of this Inuyasha finally succumbed to sleep on Jaken. Izayoi hurumphed at him.

"I guess we finally found a use for you. You are now the official baby tosser."


	9. Fear and Trembling

Title: Fear and Trembling

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Afraid (Inuyasha et al #3)

Word Count: 1944

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: SessMom strikes back

Entangled Chapter 9

The fighting did him good. It felt good to be back killing things. He certainly was "Killing Perfection." The traitors died in so many horrible and gruesome ways. He surprised himself at his ability to find new ways to kill. Not that they did not deserve it. His only dissatisfaction was that they died so quickly without giving him the satisfaction of seeing them suffer.

It was time to count the casualties. His loyal troops had emerged only when it became clear that he was winning. Hardly a vote of confidence. It was clear that his presence was necessary to prevent future revolts. Yet his heart bade him return to the side of his beloved. It tore him in two. As much fun as it was destroying his enemies, it did not take his mind away from Izayoi for a minute.

He needed prisoners. Prisoners whose tongues could be loosened by the threat of having their eyes gouged out. Disemboweling always could be used to good effect. Truthfully, he knew without asking what they were going to tell him. Still, he needed to hear it from their lips. Once they confirmed his suspicions their heads could join those which already littered the floor.

Their lives were forfeit the moment they took up arms . What could she have offered them that made them willing to turn against him, The Inu no Taisho. The heads would remain on the pikes until they rotted. All must see what happened to those who raised their hands against him. Otherwise the same thing would happen every time he left the Western Shiro.

What he was looking for was his mother's agents. It was their heads that he needed when he visited her. She needed to see the result of her treachery. Not that it would deter her. She knew that he could never raise his hand against her. So long as she was secure in that belief she would not feel any compunction about conspiring against him.

Still, he must go for forms sake. They would talk. He would threaten. She would laugh in his face. The forms must be preserved. It was the way of the inuyouaki. His own supporters would never approve of him raising his hand against family. Yet they had all hid like craven cowards while the traitors ran rampant through the Western Shiro.

As much they now openly declared their support of him, they had not been with him in his time of need. Where were they when the gate was barred to him? Where were they when he fought his way into his Father's palace? They only crawled out to cheer him on when the last traitor was dead. He needed new allies. Ones that would actually fight for him.

He would not kill them. It would only turn the families who claimed to support him against him. He needed a cadre of young officers who would fight to replace those who not. New secret positions were created. They would hold the real power. They would report to him. He would leave his old allies in positions which had no power.

Was he becoming weak? He refused to kill those would not fight for political reasons. He could not kill his mother for familial reasons. He needed to settle with the traitors, his allies and his mother. Izayoi was waiting. The Houjou were weak protectors at best. His mother and the Emperor could be moving against them even now. He must not delay. The traitors must speak.

He fumed in the antechamber to her throne room. She was the one on trial. The heads in his bags were from her agents. The evidence was irrefutable. Yet he was the one sweating in the middle of an enemy camp. He had been frisked for weapons and told to wait. That had several days ago. He had to conclude that he was being made to play the fool.

Angrily he thrust aside the screen and hurried to place where he sensed his mother. She was surrounded by a group of advisers who cowered in fear and surprise when they saw him. They scattered like chaff in the wind before him. It was if the sea had parted between the two of them.

He rapidly closed the distance between. When the last of them had fled, he opened his sack. Heads rolled on the floor at the base of the throne. She did not blink. Instead she smiled that smile that reeked of contempt. Although he might seem in control of the situation, it was she that had him where she wanted him. Finally,she motioned for all of the guards and courtiers to depart so that they could talk alone.

" Well, Sesshoumaru." She cooed nastily. "Doesn't this situation seem familiar to you.?"

When he did not respond she continued " Once I trembled before you when you returned from seeing Izayoi. I was alone. Everyone had deserted me. You were my last hope, but even you had betrayed me. Now you come before and expect to impress me with fools whom I care not a whit for. There are thousands ready to take their places. The inuyoukai may have a loyalty, but only to the one who rules with an iron fist. So long as you continue to divide your time before the Western Shiro and Kamakura the dogs will continue to rise against you"

" So you admit that you have conspired against me. These fools all pointed to you before they died. Why should I hold back against you when you scheme against me behind my back?

"I admit nothing. Sesshoumaru. I am sure that your torturers are so skilled that they would have told you anything that you wanted to hear before they died. I am still Regent and the Lady of the West. I allow you to reside in the Western Shiro at sufferance. No one has recognized you as the Inu no Taisho. Maybe he is the hanyou brat who resides in Kamakura. Would that not be ironic if the inuyoukai flocked to the banner of the very person that you are protecting?"

" I grow weary of your lies and deceit. I came here to so you the folly of your meddling in affairs that are none of your business. You are my mother and the Lady of the West. I would be reluctant to harm you, but you are pushing me too far. I will not be a fool like Father. No woman not even my mother can be allowed to betray me."

The Lady sat back and laughed. " Interesting that it was Izayoi who led my mate to his death. Now she is leading you down that same road. You should remember what your father taught you never fight battles on two fronts While you lecture me, you may be losing the battle in Kamakura

If they are lost, where will you look for love. Not from the inuyoukai. Not from the humans. You will be forced to deal with me at last. Now you know how I felt when you and all the rest deserted me."

Sesshoumaru thought for moment on what she said. She talked in riddles as always. What was her meaning? Suddenly he realized where the danger lay. Izayoi was guarded only by the Houjou and Jaken. The women's chambers were lightly guarded. No one considered the women wore the trouble for a major assassination or assault.

Jaken was terrified. The attack had come without warning. One minute he was serving tea. The next he was battling for his life. Guard, ninjas, women and children were scattered everywhere. He had waved the staff blindly at first, killing friend and foe alike. Izayoi together with Inuyasha and her grandmother still huddled behind him.

Darkness had fallen over the chamber. He was reluctant to move from his position. The last wave had wounded him and he was unable to move. Still, he clung to the staff. He knew that if he allowed Izayoi or Inuyasha to be killed that Sesshoumaru would kill him. This knowledge spurred him on despite his injuries. The alternative was so much worse.

He peeked around the screen. Stars whistled over his head. It was still not safe. They had not resumed their assault for several hours. The last wave still lay in ashes in front of the screen. The smell of burned flesh still filled the air. Jaken had no idea how long it would be before Lord Sesshoumaru arrived, but he knew that only he could save them.

He was surprised that the ninjas had made it this far. The women's chambers guards had been easily overpowered. The attack had been focused. The enemy must be Izayoi in particular. Who could have attacked her here.? Jaken could think of only one person who hated her enough to want her dead. The Lady of the West.

He trembled in fear. He and the Lady were not on good terms. She would not hesitate to kill him if she found him defending Izayoi. It did surprise him that she was employing human agents. Normally she had a disdain for humans. Lord Sesshoumaru had mentioned that she and the Emperor had been conspiring against the Shikken., but this attack was not directed at the Shikken. Only Izyaoi

It was if the Lady was sending a message to Lord Sesshoumaru that he could not defend the Western Shiro and Izyaoi. If he defended one, the other would fall. It was Jaken's job to prevent that from happening. He would have to hold only for just a little longer. His eyes began to droop.

The grandmother poked him with one of the needles from her hair. " Stay alert, fool or we will all die."

As the sun rose over Kamakura a ball of light entered the women's chambers. Horrible screams were heard as bodies dissolved in puddles of acid on the floor. Then nothing. Jaken poked his head around the screen. There in the center of the room was Lord Sesshoumaru looking perturbed as he surveyed the damage to the room.

"You can come out now, Jaken.. They are all dead. You need not cower in the darkness."

Slowly, the four of them emerged from behind the screen. Jaken threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet and begged his forgiveness. The grandmother stared haughtily at the distraught imp. The fool. Did he not realize that the Lord did not care whether or not he survived or not? She knew why he had come in such haste. It was the same reason that the attack had come in the first place. Izayoi.

Izayoi was trembling as she approached Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was still in her arms staring wordlessly at his brother. She bowed as low as she could without dropping Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stared at her. He had never seen in her in terror. She was the person he had vowed to protect. It hurt him to see her thus. He wanted her to be the carefree passionate loving person with whom he had fallen in love. The failing was his not hers. She should not behaving as if she had done something wrong.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I fear that I brought a plague down on you."

She stumbled and fell. He stepped forward, caught her and pulled her into his arms. " Do not berate yourself. The failing was mine. I did not on two fronts. Fortunately, the attacks were not coordinated. Youkai and humans do not work well together. I shall not fail to protect you from harm again.".


	10. Baba

Title: Ba-ba

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yielding (fanfic bakeoff#3)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count:299

Warning: None

Summary: Izayoi's grandmother is enchanted by Inuyasha

Entangled Chapter 10

Wealthy and powerful. Grandmother to three regents and the power behind the throne of the regent. It was her influence which She was the de facto ruler of all Japan and the real Tokuso of the Houjo clan. The webs she had spun with the marriages of her sons and daughters had netted her allies and vassals from Hokkaido to Kyshu.

She had been raised to hate monsters. Youkai were to be despised as evil and purified She had sponsored the popularization of the Buddhism in the country to create powerful spiritual centers which could stand to the powerful daiyoukai who dominated the country. When the Lord of the West went down she knew that she had won.

Yet when she looked into those golden eyes she was lost. No longer was she the mover and shaker. She was just another grandmother desperate to hear her great grandson call her "ba-ba"

This need was the real reason behind her attention to her granddaughter. Izayoi was not her favorite. She would not have let her in the palace if Sesshoumaru had not been so persuasive.

She feel it love the moment she saw that Inuyasha sleeping sweet and innocent in his mothers arms she just had reach on tweak those wonderful ears. Now she was hooked. Whether awake or asleep she would hold him and stroke his ears.

Izayoi hardly knew a moments peace with her grandmother was around. The moment the boy would cry her grandmother would grab him and soothe him by rocking him or singing to him. It was all Izayoi could do to grab him from her grandmother to make sure he was fed, dry and that he slept well. If her grandmother kept this up neither of them would get any time to themselves.


	11. Moving Day

Title: Moving Day

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yielding (fanfic bakeoff#3)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count:274

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru moves into the womens quarters

Entangled Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru watched the servants hauling his furniture into womens quarters. The closer he was to Izayoi the better. He was not about to allow his mother or the Emperor repeat the attacks.

The risk was that he now depended on his subordinates in the Western Shiro to hold the palace. Hopefully, his last expedition had taught his enemies that alliance with his mother meant death.

Whatever happened he had made a choice to defend Izayoi rather than his home. If she was still in the same mood as before things would not go as well as he had hoped.

He turned his attention back to the movers. Jaken was efficiently and faithfully recreating their rooms at the palace. The toad seemed to have a talent for interior design.

He would have to remember that next time he wanted to redecorate a room. Maybe Jaken deserved a raise. He had served for hundreds of years without pay.

All the kappa seemed to want was the chance to bask in the glory that was Sesshoumaru. Who was he to argue with such a lifestyle choice? If only Izayoi saw things that way.

He had come to Kamakura to be closer to her. His occupation of the suites in womens quarters allowed him a base of operations from which to carry out his mission.

He was counting on his proximity to make her dependent on him and eventually to see him as she had his father. He was after all the Inu no Taisho and the Lord of the West. What mere human woman could resist him. Eventually, she would yield and he would reap the rewards.


	12. Welcome Wagon

Title: Welcome Wagon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yielding (fanfic bakeoff#3)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: Izayoi, her grandmother and the Shikken Houjou Takatoki (regent 1316-1326) welcome Sesshoumaru to the women's quarters

Izayoi gawked at the daiyoukai and the kappa. It appeared that they were trying to transport the entire Western Shiro into the women's quarters or at least selected parts of it.

She recognized some of the pieces from her time at the Fortress. A couch that she and the Inu no Taisho had made love on. A bed that they had slept in. It made her wonder if Sesshoumaru was trying to make her remember what she had felt for his father.

It amused her that the furniture was so dated. Basically hodgepodge of furniture that the Inu no Taisho had collected over the years. Now it was being assembled in the women quarters. It saddened her that so many s had given their lives so that Sesshoumaru could occupy their quarters.

She knew that he was doing it for her. The question was why did he feel it necessary to occupy a residence so close to hers. It would beget rumors.

She and her grandmother had thought to keep her presence a secret. Apparently, everyone knew. The dead ninja who had been turned to ash and puddles were evidence of that. She turned at the sound of soldiers marching into the women's quarters.

"Grandmother, I told you there were dogs and frogs here and you would not believe me. There they are the dog and the frog. What more proof do you need. I will call for the exterminator. If you won't help me I am sure that the Emperor will"

His grandmother sighed. The boy had been regent since he was eight years old. She would miss him, but this was crazy. Since he was clearly insane, he would have to be forced to abdicate and become a Buddhist monk. Better that he be Buddha's problem than hers.


	13. Loyalty

Title: Loyalty

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Loyalty (Inuyasha et al #4)

Word Count:1373

Genre: With a Little Help from My Friends

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Grandmother marshals her forces, SessMom buys some allies, Izayoi prepares to deal with the unwanted loyalty of a dog

She had no status at the meeting of the Houjou Council. She was merely their grandmother Women had no power. Yet she ruled them all. If only she could depend on them. They were men after all.

She had engineered the meeting to remove Takatoki as Shikken. He would be forced into a Buddhist monastery where he could no longer harm them. So many of them owed their existence to her. They would see that he was silenced.

After his remark about the Emperor his sanity and loyalty was in question. The Emperor was their enemy. He wanted real power. Sadaaki would be raised from rensho to Shikken Koresada would be his rensho.

The Houjou held power in the name of the Emperor and Shogun. In order for the Tokuso to hold the reins of power behind the scenes, it was necessary that all real power be the hands of the Shikken

They had controlled the Emperor by splitting the Empire into a Northern and Southern Court. Imperial Power was to alternate between the two courts. No dynasty could be established.

The recognition of the current emperor depended upon the approval of the Tokuso. The Rokuhara Tandai who reported to the Kitakata Norisada and the Minamikata Sadayuki all told the same tale.

The Emperor had rejected the agreement between the Tokuso and the Imperial Court which were the basis of their power. He had named his son. Such an act violated the basic agreement between them. It threatened the foundations of their power.

The Kitakata and Minamikata needed to do their job. Their offices had been established for security purposes. The Emperor must see their weakness. Otherwise he would never act so boldly and openly. The Emperor must be shown that they would not tolerate his actions. The support the Lady of the West was giving him was troubling.

The men who had attacked Izayoi had been hired by persons loyal to the Emperor. They had almost killed her. Yet she knew that the Emperor could not care less about Izayoi.

The Lady must have required that act as a condition of her continued funding of his needed spies inside the Imperial Palace. Maybe one of the Court Ladies with whom the Emperor shared his bed. could be corrupted?

They needed to ready for the next moves of the Emperor and the Lady. This pair was destabilizing Kamakura. Their actions were intolerable. If the Houjou were remain in power, they must smash the rebellion before it had a chance to get started.

What they really needed to do was replace the Emperor with someone who was loyal to them. If they could only rule in their own name. But no one would ever accept them. Thus, the dependence on the loyalty of the Emperor and the Shogun.

The Lady threw the scrolls at her aides who had presented them. The fools wanted more and more money. So far they had produced no results.

The Emperor was more interested in his goal of independence from the Shikken. He could care less about her goal of killing Izayoi He was using her for his own purposes as much as she was using him.

The men his people had hired had been incompetents and fools. Trained ninjas could not kill an imp, two women, and a baby cowering behind a shoji screen despite having them pinned overnight. They deserved the death that Sesshoumaru had visited upon them.

The report that the Emperor had declared his own heir interested her. He had basically declared the agreement between the Imperium and the Shikken void. It amounted to a declaration of war.

Unfortunately, he had no army. The Lady did not have the resources to create one. She would have to find human allies who were willing to face the armies of the Bakufu. If only the generals who supported the Shikken could be bought as cheaply as the Emperor.

Her other front was collapsing. Sesshoumaru had found people who were loyal to him to be his enforcers. Anyone who appeared disloyal disappeared. No one knew whether they were in his sons dungeons or whether they had been liquidated.

Despite her power she felt as isolated as she had been when she had forced to flee the Western Shiro during the flowering of the relationship between her mate and Izayoi. She longed to have people she could depend on.

If only Sesshoumaru were by her side instead of checking her every move. It was all Izayoi's doing. She had stolen her mate's love and now she had her claws into Sesshoumaru

She would not stand for it. Izayoi must die. She would concentrate on Kamakura. The Houjou would fall and when they did Izayoi would alone. Her death needed to be hideous and cruel. Only then could Izayoi feel what the she had put her through. She would have her vengeance.

She dismissed the rabble before her. There was no escape. She would have to continue funding the idiots in Kamakura and the Western Shiro. They were not loyal to her only her gold. For the moment she would have to depend on them since they were all she had.

Izayoi watched as the rooms adjoining hers change from the shattered remains of a firefight to recreation of the palace of the Western Shiro. It was obvious that he was doing this for her. It was more than her lover had ever done for her.

The Inu no Taisho had never allowed her to live in the Western Shiro. She had been kidnaped by Takemaru of Satsuma because neither her lover nor her father were willing to protect her against forces which conspired against her union for the Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru was different. He had made a point of visiting her without any encouragement from her. He had protected her against the Emperor and his own mother. Now he had left his open Empire open to his enemies in order to protect. her.

She did not deserve such loyalty and devotion. She had consistently rejected all his efforts to bridge the gap between them. To her he was still the son of his lover. Almost a stepmother. The idea that she could look at him as a lover sickened her.

Yet he seemed to grow on her. She could not deny that had done more for than any man. She had never encouraged his love and yet he hung about her like a lovesick puppy.

At the moment she needed him to protect her from the forces which were conspiring against her. She was just one woman and yet the powers that be of Japan were being assembled to protect her and kill her. At the moment she could not afford to let him go.

The question became what should she do. The answer became clear. She did not need to do anything. He just wanted to be with her. She could just let things go on as they were, but she felt like she was using him. They needed to talk.

He just happened to be with her one day when she was singing to Inuyasha. He was transfixed by the sound of her voice. She seemed to him an angel. He imagined the child to be his. If only she could be his and the child theirs everything would be perfect. They could have the family that he had been denied..

Izayoi felt his gaze upon her. She could see the same love in his eyes that she had felt from his father. Something needed to be said. Things could not go on the way they were. She did not want to lead him on. He might love her, but she did not love him. The time had come for a talk to set him straight. She only hoped that he did not take too hard.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk." Izayoi. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. He knew that he was not going to like what she had to say, but he would endure it for her. When a man loves a woman one must make allowances. She might not love him, but he had enough love for both of them.


	14. Yielding

Title: Yielding

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yielding(fanfic bakeoff #3)

Word Count:300

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: The Emperor backs down

Entangled Chapter 14

The Kitakata Norisada and the Minamikata Sadayuki stood before the Empire and the Daijo--kan awaiting his agreement. They had hashed out all the issues with his ministers. His assent should have been pro forma. Yet he simply stared at them unyielding.

They were to returnto the agreement which had been in place for more than fifty years. Kazuhito-shinno- the son of the late emperor, Go-Fushimini would be the next emperor not his son, The crisis would be averted. Everyone could return to the status quo.

The Emperor reached into his sleeve and withdrew a metal fan Tension filled the room. The object in the Emperor's hand was a tessen. Was he crazy in openly displaying a war fan before the

Rokuhara Tandai War had narrowly been averted, yet he was openly threatening the two highest ranking officials charged with ensuring the security of the Tokuso.

The Emperor stared at the fan for a moment and smiled. Slowly, he laid the fan in his lap and indicated his assent. There was a collective sigh. Neither side wanted war. It was one thing to proclaim your son as your heir. It was quite another to persist in such foolishness in the face of opposition.

The Rokuhara Tandai bowed and left. The Emperor dismissed his ministers. They had humiliated him and left him at the mercy of his enemies. Their actions would not be forgiven or forgotten. He still had allies on whom he could depend. Patience was required.

When he returned to his quarters, a lady of the court was waiting in his bedchamber. He a wonderful gift. His ministers knew just the right way to brighten up his day. For the moment he would concentrate on creating new heirs and forget the loss of face he suffered today.


	15. Dinner at Granny's

Title: Dinner at Granny's

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yielding(fanfic bakeoff #3)

Word Count:300

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Izayoi have dinner with Grandma

He had wondered what was going on when Izayoi invited him to dinner. She had just told him that she could not ever be anything more than his brother's mother to him. Now this.

He had more questions when they left Inuyasha with his nanny and Jaken. Izayoi never went anywhere without Inuyasha. Sometimes it seemed that they were attached at the hip.

She led him into the Tokuso's palace. Sliding aside the shoji screen she entered a well-lit room. A virtual feast was spread out before him. His anxiety level rose not knowing whom he would meet here.

The servants bade him sit down at the table. Izayoi patted his hand as if to tell him that he had nothing to fear. At that moment a procession entered the room. They circled the room until they were all seated.

Only then did he see the woman at the head of the table. It was the Dowager, Izayoi's grandmother. Looking regal in the heavy multilayer kimono which women seemed to like. He did not realize that he was staring until Izayoi got his attention by lightly touching him on the arm and shaking her head.

The Dowager for her part looked amused. Part of her art was to make persons feel uneasy. When they were off their guard they were easier to manipulate. Her skills lay in control. Her rooms were her kingdom. She reigned supreme here. All came before her at sufferance.

None eat before she ate. Now spoke before she spoke. Sesshoumaru appreciated silence, but this seemed like a tomb. Finally, she spoke directly to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, It has come to my attention that you have taken a residence next to my granddaughter and her son. I need to know what your intentions are toward her."


	16. Fly Me to the Moon

Title: Fly Me to the Moon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Yielding(fanfic bakeoff #3)

Word Count:297

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru takes Izayoi to Mt Fuji

As they were leaving the dinner, he had an inspiration. He stared at the full moon in the sky. It reminded him of Izayoi. His heart sang as the full moon highlighted her face.

She was still so young yet she was not the innocent she had been when his father knew her. The last year had truly made her a woman. She had watched her lover die in the inferno after she and her son were raised from the dead.

"Have you something to protect?" He understood his father's words. Izayoi was on his arm. So fragile. So vulnerable. When his father spoke those words, it was as if he was speaking to him

He knew that his duty lay in protecting Izayoi no matter what she felt about him. Only death would relieve him of that duty. He would show her how he felt.

"Shall we fly to the moon?" He scooped up the startled woman in his arms and took his energy form. It soared into the night until it alighted one of the stations atop Mt. Fuji. There he materialized with Izayoi still trembling with fear in his arms.

"Fear not, my lady. You are mine to protect. I would never let harm come to you." He waved his hand over landscape made as bright as day by the full moon. " Say the word I would give all this. If you want the moon, I will pull it from the sky for you."

Izayoi was overwhelmed. She thought that after her last talk with Sesshoumaru that his ardor would have been tamed. Instead, she felt flame of his love warm against her flesh. For the moment she reveled in the moon, the mountain and the man who loved her.


	17. When Hearts Were Unbroken

Title: When Hearts Were Unbroken

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt; Broken Heart (Inuyasha et al # 5)

Word Count:1692

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: none

Summary: The anniversary of the Inu no Taisho's death and the birth of Inuyasha bring reflection on what was lost, what could have been and what remains

A/N The title is from Rebound by Kristine Batey The firerat as Sesshoumaru's baby blanket is from Heirloom to Hand me Down by Silent Scribe

She stared at the rock garden for the millionth time. No matter what she did it was still the same. No messages in the sand. No huge canine bounding over the bridge no matter how many candles she lit. No matter how many ghost stories she told.

She thought maybe he would appear on the first anniversary of his death. Instead she was sitting alone staring at her rock garden just as she had so many times while she had waited for him to come back to her from the wars. To come back to her after sex with Izayoi.

That hated name again. It seems like she was all she ever thought about these days. All her thoughts and all her actions had one guiding purpose. The death of Izayoi. When had she turned into such a monster whose thoughts were only of hate and killing.

She had been young once. Chosen for him at birth. Barely thirteen when she was mated. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Someone else's life. Someone else's dream. All shattered when she had come into the picture. First, Izayoi stole his love from her. Then she stole him. He was gone forever

When she learned that he had died she had taken it hard. Inuyoukai tradition said that she had should mourn for him. Dutifully she had mourned as her mother and grandmother had mourned before her.

But he had come for her. Over the little bridge. He had given her the strength to face the generals Where was he now? She had not seen him in some time. Was it because of her vendetta against Izayoi? Whatever she would watch and wait tonight and remember what once was.

The problem was that she was not being honest with herself. The person to blame for all of this was not Izayoi, but her mate. She just could not bring herself to believe that.

He was the one who had rutted with the princess. He was the one who produced the hanyou bastard. He was the one who assigned Sesshoumaru to guard Izayoi.

Why couldn't she blame him? Because if she did, she would have to admit that man she idolized and loved more than life itself was responsible for her position.

Maybe she was afraid that if she looked too closely she would find that he did not love her as much as she did him. She was afraid that her carefully constructed image of him would come crashing down if she examined it too closely.

For now she would hug his image to herself It was the only thing that allowed to survive in these troubled times. If only he would just come across the bridge and tell her that he loved her everything would be all right,

No one came. She sighed. The night had been a long one. She had waited and hoped all night long just for a glimpse of him. Finally, she fell asleep at her post. She never saw the great dog standing on the bridge wishing that the kami would allow him just a moment with his distressed mate, but the moment passed and he vanished in the mists.

The Dowager woke in a sweat. There had been flames. She and all the Houjou had burned in the flames of the family temple. Except her. The family had refused to allow her there even though she had been the cause of it all.

She had caused the family disgrace by bedding a youkai. Bearing the demon spawn had exacerbated the shame in their eyes. Was she wrong for extending a hand to her granddaughter and her child?

In her eyes it seemed the least she could do. She knew when she sent her favorite daughter to the Shimazu that she would never see her again. Mother and daughters had been parting forever. That was the way of things.

When Izayoi had shown up on her doorstep, she had not hesitated. This woman and her child were her blood as much the idiots who governed Japan. She ignored the warnings from the Shimazu, the family of Takemaru of Satsuma. The Lords of Kyushu did not rule in Kamakura.

Izayoi reminded her of herself forty years ago when she was the young bride of the Shikken. It had all seemed so dazzling to her then. Her husband so kind and loving. She wished that it would never end.

Now she was the power behind the throne. Her husband had died leaving her alone and helpless. She had to fight the powers that be who wanted her sent away. The Dowager had survived seven Shikkens learning the political game better than her husband, her children and her grandchildren

She was the only reason that the Houjou survived. Why was she putting it all at risk now for a granddaughter and her hanyou son. She defied the will of the Emperor and the Lady of the West It was only through force of her will that she had swayed the Houjou Council.

She would not change what she did for the world. She was enamored with the little boy. Her conversation with Sesshoumaru confirmed the daiyoukai was besotted with her granddaughter and would do anything to protect.

He was willing to give up his own kingdom and fight his own mother for Izayoi. If only her own children and grandchildren were like him she would not have to do their job and would be to spend more time with Izayoi and Inuyasha.

She planned a party to celebrate the boy's birthday, but she was selfish. As a result the guest list was limited to herself, Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru never went anywhere without the toad. Jaken would probably be there as well. It was like old times.

She could remember happier days when all she had to worry about were the antics of her own children. Ruling Japan could be put off for another day. Today she would be with her grand daughter and her grandson and forget about the rest of the world.

Sesshoumaru could not remember when he had enjoyed himself more. Upon his first visit to see Izayoi noticed that she was using his old baby blanket for Inuyasha. He could only surmise that his father had been carrying it around all these years and had given to Izayoi before he died.

He had purloined the blanket and found some youkai weavers who were able to turn the blanket into clothing for Inuyasha. It was much easier to find youkai spiders to weave the blanket into clothes (Heirlloom to Hand me Down) than to find fire rats to kill to make a new set of clothes.

Sesshoumaru patiently explained the clothing to Izayoi. The robes were like armor. They would protect him as they grew with him. Best yet they would never need cleaning and would repair themselves.

Izayoi had been impressed and pleased,. She never suspected what the cloth that his father had handed her before he met his doom held such properties. For her part she had used it as a baby blanket since that is indeed what it was.

It never occurred to her that her lover had given her such a gift before he died. The thought made her wish that he could see his boy now. He looked so cute in the red outfit that Sesshoumaru had made for him. Twirling around round and round.

It was only when he started chanting " Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" that the room went silent. Izayoi immediately picked him and hugged her to him staring at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction.

Sesshoumaru for his part was unreadable. Was he offended by what Inuyasha had said? Izayoi had always wondered what Inuyasha thought about his father and Sesshoumaru. She had never told him that his father had died or that Sesshouamru was not his father.

Somewhere he had learned the words and attached the words to Sesshoumaru. Izayoi started to tell him who Sesshoumaru was when Sessshoumaru spoke.

"Inuyasha. Look at me. I am not your father. I am your brother, Sesshoumaru"

The boy stared wide eyed as if seeing Sesshoumaru for the first time. " Anki" he said tentatively. to the being who looked and smelled like him. He reached out to his brother.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Youkai did not touch, did not hug, The boy seemed to want something from him that he was not prepared to give.

"Good ahead, Lord Sessshoumaru. The boy won't bite." The Dowager quipped.

Sesshoumaru reached out and took the boy from his mother's arms. Is what he had dreamed of when he wished that Izayoi would love him instead of his father?

The boy curled against his chest purring. Sesshoumaru responded in the kind. The boy slowly closed his eye's content to sleep in his brother's arms.

Sesshoumaru thought about all that he had gone through with Izayoi. From a boy's first crush to the bitterness of refusing to help his father save her and slamming the door of the Western Shiro in her face.

Maybe there was hope of redemption after all. Even if Izayoi could not love him, maybe the boy could. Perhaps that was the way to her heart. Maybe they could heal together.

Izayoi stared at the picture of brotherly love with regret. If only. If only. That could have been her lover holding her son in his arms. What she would not give to have him her holding her in his arms.

Instead he had died so that they could live. Sesshoumaru the person she thought would protect her had refused her at the gate of Western Shiro. Only now was he here. He was not his father and never would be.

She should not be selfish. Even though she could not imagine turning to Sesshoumaru while the image of the Inu no Taisho was so fresh in her mind perhaps if the brothers did bond they could form a family of sorts. It would not be the family that she had lost, but for the moment it was the best she had.


	18. Fetch

Title: Fetch

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Willful(fanfic bakeoff #4)

Word Count:298

Fandom: Inuyasha

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru learns to Fetch

Sesshoumaru watched her play with Inuyasha was sitting completely still and attentive to her, she would through a small filled cloth bag as far across the room as she could.

Inuyasha would scurry across the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. He would scoop up the bag in his mouth and return it to his mother. Only when he was sitting would she allow him to release the ball.

When he did, she would reward him with little bits of food usually reserved for dogs. She would praise him and rub his ears and his belly. Then the process would start all over again.

He looked at her quizzically. Why was she doing this? Inuyasha might have ears, fangs and claws like a dog, but he was not a dog. His father would be mortified if he saw the way she was treating his son. He wondered if he should say something about it.

In the middle of his reverie he heard Izayoi call " Here Sesshoumaru, fetch." He bounded off after the object followed closely by his brother. When he arrived at the ball, he found his brother trying to take it out of his mouth.

He was not sure what brought him to senses. Maybe it was the realization that he was fighting with his brother over a cloth ball. Maybe it was fact that he had actually retrieved the ball like a dog at Izayoi's behest. He had to stop.

Picking up his brother and the ball, he walked over to Izayoi. Trying to retain his stoic demeanor was difficult when he knew the Dowager and Izayoi were laughing at him. He deposited Inuyasha in Izayoi lap, bowed and hurriedly left the room with Jaken in tow. What must his father think?


	19. Dog Day Afternoon

Title: Dog Day Afternoon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Willful(fanfic bakeoff #4)

Word Count:300

Fandom: Inuyasha

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Izayoi go on a picnic

Izayoi knew that Sesshoumaru was embarrassed by what had occurred. She pondered what she must do to apologize for his humiliation. A lunch under the sakura suggested itself to her.

She had always been mesmerized by them. They held a special place in her heart. It had been their trysting place. The place where they made love. The place where Inuyasha had been conceived. The place they had parted.

She knew that they held a place in Sesshoumaru. It was under the sakura that she had first met him. The young boy. So serious. So noble. He was precious that she just wanted to reach out and give him a hug.

The boy had been left with her grandmother. The blossoms were at the height of their glory. Sesshoumaru might not appreciate the beauty of the sakura, but she knew that he would not pass up a chance to be alone with her.

It would be a time to enjoy. Good food. Good sake. Companions who shared a family bond. In this time of war they both could appreciate their time together. A time where they could bond to secure the future.

Maybe not the future that they desired. He would never be the Inu no Taisho to her, but he was the heir of his father. The same blood through his veins. He bore the same youki signature. Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could almost feel his presence.

When they parted, they embraced. Tomorrow he would be Inuyasha's brother and she would be Inuyasha's mother, but until then they could pretend that he was the man she had lost and she was the woman he never had. The pretense was necessary for both of them to survive. They could not face the future without it.


	20. Bath Time

Title: Bath Time

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Willful(fanfic bakeoff #4)

Word Count:298

Fandom: Inuyasha

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha takes a bath

When Izayoi had asked him to come over the next day to help bathe Inuyasha, he was hopeful that he would be bathing with her. The thought of such intimacy excited so much that he could hardly sleep.

When he arrived the next day, he found a very wet and very naked Inuyasha running around the bagnio. Water was everywhere as boy ran to and fro laughing as his mother tried desperately to catch him.

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the scene before him. He had hated baths he was young. Unfortunately, the persons in charge of him were youkai who did not allow him to escape .He easily chased down the squealing hanyou and deposited him in the tub along the garden wall. The boy sank to the bottom. He immediately shot to the top screaming "Hot, Hot"

Sesshoumaru grinned. His mother was too gentle. He would have to take the boy in hand to make him tougher. Otherwise, he would never survive against the youkai and humans who wanted to see him dead.

Gradually the boy relaxed as he became more acclimatized to the tub. Sesshoumaru took note of the soap and cold water with which his mother had washed and rinsed him. He was lucky not to be here for that part of the bath

After the bath was completed and the boy was in bed, a grateful Izayoi returned to thank Sesshoumaru for his assistance. When she asked if there was anything she could do for him he asked her if she needed any assistance in bathing.

She knew he was sincere in his request. Part of her wished she could accept his offer. For the moment she would have to take more cold baths to quench the fire which Sesshoumaru ignited in her.


	21. Racial Memory

Title: Racial Memory

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Memory (Inuyasha et al #6)

Word Count: 1298

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: none

Summary: Mother and Son reach an understanding

Sesshoumaru was amused by the invitation to the court of the Emperor in Kyoto for the installation of Houjou Moritoki as shikken. Shikken came and went. The latest one was another of the family that ruled Japan. It was the Houjou Council that actually governed matters. So long as their family ruled it did not really matter which body happened to hold the title at the present time.

They claimed a mandate as the great generals who had repelled the Mongols, but their time went back only one hundred years when the Houjou. Their victory over the Mongols had bankrupted the country. Now the bakufu's skill seemed to be to hire the best generals and play the political game skillfully. Hardly the stuff of legends.

The Dowager had insisted that they go. Sesshoumaru knew that she had a direct part in naming the current regent even though she claimed innocence. They were lucky that she kept her grandchildren in line. He had entrusted the safety of Izayoi to their care. It would not do if they fell from power and left Izayoi unprotected.

Sesshoumaru changed his mind when he actually attended the ceremony in Kyoto. The Imperial Palace which had survived for five hundred years mysteriously burned at the beginning of the Houjou. Regency. Whereas the Houjou might call that event auspicious, Sesshoumaru found the coincidence suspicious.

Construction on a new palace was moving apace. The current Emperor did not seem to lack funds. If only his mother could see what her gold was buying she would have a fit. The building activity seemed to add a vitality to the imperial city that it had lacked for more than one hundred years. The Emperor appeared determined to dazzle the nobles and show them that he was the true power in Japan not the Shikken.

Standing on the dais above the shikken was the shogun, Prince Morikuni, son of a shogun and grandson of an emperor. In theory, the shikken was his chief minister. In practice he was merely a puppet of the shikken. Originally the great general who subdues the eastern barbarians in the Heian period, the shoguns had not held any real power since . Minamoto no Yoritomo, and his heirs died nearly one hundred years ago leaving real power to the clan of the dead leader's wife,the Houjou.

Still, it represented a continuity in Japanese history. There had been shoguns with varying degrees of power for five hundred years. One could not simply abolish history. Better to have a figurehead who could be manipulated. Morikuni was simply the ninth shogun since . Minamoto no Yoritomo. No better no worse. Basically just filling a role in Japanese history.

At the top of the pyramid was the Emperor Go-Daigo. ensconced on the chrysanthemum throne. If image could create power, this man would be ruling Japan instead of the Shikken. He had two thousand years of history behind him. No one could imagine Japan without an Emperor. He was after all descended from Amaterasu. He was Japan. The race. The people. The nation.

Unfortunately for him he had no army, no source of revenue outside his mother and no support. The nobles knew that power flowed from Kamakura and were not about to support him. They were happy with the decentralized power structure. The military governors' power did not interfere with their power. It was a perfect world.

Sesshoumaru mused about his own situation. He was the son of the Dog General. The Western Shiro and the seat of the Inu no Taisho's empire was his. He was the most powerful inuyoukai in Japan. All the traitors had been killed. It was time to proclaim that he was the leader of the dogs. He needed the support of one person to pull it off. The question was whether or not she was willing to bend.

Sesshoumaru excused himself after seeing the Dowagers party back to Kamakura and departed for the Castle in the Air. He found his mother staring at her rock garden. She looked up as if startled. This place was her refuge. No one had intruded on it since her mate died. She really was not in any mood to deal with Sesshoumaru at present.

"Mother. I have come to talk truce. The time has come for our family to reclaim its place in the inuyoukai world. Father has been dead for over a year. Our private little war has cost many lives. The time has come for peace."

" How can there be peace when that bitch and her bastard remind me everyday that she killed my mate? He was your father. How can you forgive her? You know that he died for her."

"Izayoi is irrelevant to this discussion. She is human. Inuyasha is hanyou. They have no place in inuyoukai society. We are talking about our world. If we continue to fight, the vultures will gather. There are rumors that the dragons want revenge for their fallen leader. If we remain divided we cannot fight. It is you and I that must come to some agreement."

" What kind of settlement are you proposing?"

"You would retain the title of Lady of the West with all its power and entitlements. The Castle in the Air was your mating gift. Any property you obtained by dower would be yours. You would be allowed access to the Western Shiro which you may enter so long as you promise to keep the peace. Your rooms would be yours again. You could bring bodyguards sufficient for your protection. You are not to actively oppose me within the inuyoukai community. I understand that if I want the title of Inu no Taisho I must obtain it on my own merit at the Convocation of the Dogs. I will not enter the Castle in the Air without your permission. I will not actively attack you unless you attack me first."

His mother's jaw dropped. " Why the change in attitude? I thought that woman had turned you against your own mother."

"Kyoto changed me."

"Kyoto. The human capital? Why should anything that humans do be relevant to us?'

" They have a race memory. The Emperor connects them to their distant past. They cannot remember a time when he was not there uniting Japan. His connections can be traced back to Amaterasu. How more legitimate can one get? The inuyoukai are like that. Our convocations date back to the first inuyoukai. We are pack united against the other demons and the humans. If we fight among ourselves, we invite annihilation"

" I cannot stand with you at the convocations. No woman has ever been allowed to attend."

" You will be by my side. We will stand together to unite the inuyoukai."

" I still intend to see Izayoi in hell"

"I would not expect any less of you. I will oppose you and your human allies at every turn in the matter of Izayoi. She is a personal feud between you and me and should have no bearing on the pack."

His mother pondered his words and finally gave her assent. Together they stood at the next convocation and proclaimed their solidarity as family. The convocation rallied around mother and son as the survivors of the legacy of Inu no Taisho. The pack howled their approval as he was proclaimed Lord of the Dogs and she was proclaimed Lady of the West. Racial memory had preserved in the inuyoukai community. For the moment they forgot that the Lady of the West was female and forbidden to the convocation. Most were just happy that the war was over and that the family of the Inu no Taisho would no longer tear the community apart.


	22. Piyo Piyo

Title: Piyo Piyo

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Willful (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count: 222

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha mimics Sesshoumaru

A/N Piyo Piyo is the chirping sound a chickadee makes

Entangled Chapter 22

The Dowager nudged Izayoi " Look at that" Izayoi squinted to try to see what her grandmother was talking about. All she could was Sesshoumaru staring at the sky. When he turned toward them he revealed a toddler staring at the sky. The child startled at the sudden movement abruptly turned to face the ladies.

" What I am looking for?" whispered Izayoi. The Dowager put her finger to Izayoi's lips and pointed to the pair who were walking toward them. The moment the daiyoukai started walking a little shadow began to move behind him.

When Sesshoumaru finally reached the women his shadow bumped into him. The little boy mimicking Sesshoumaru's movements was so cute. The women could not help but break out in boisterous laughter. Sesshoumauru frowned.

" What is so amusing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"He is" said the Dowager. " He is like a little chick trailing behind. you. You stare at the sky

he stares at the sky. You walk, he walks. You stop, he stops:"

" Are you comparing me to mother hen?"

" Is that so bad, Lord Sesshoumaru? He is attached to you and wants to do everything you do."

"Make him stop, Izayoi"

" Why would I want to do that? I cannot think of another living person I would rather have him emulate."


	23. NAPPIES

Title: NAPPIES

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Willful (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count: 299

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha needs a nap

Entangled Chapter 23

The squalling infant could be heard all over the woman's quarters. The voice was such that it could have raised the dead. Sesshoumaru rushed over thinking that someone had injured Inuyasha. When he arrived, he found the boy squirming in his mother's arms crying and screaming his head off.

"NO NAPPY. NO NAPPY. NO NAPPY."

Sesshoumaru looked to Izayoi for an explanation of Inuyasha's behavior. She seemed to be at the end of her rope. One of the boy's claws snagged some of the material of her kimono and ripped a large swath of fabric. She screamed and dropped the boy. The boy immediately ran for cover.

Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck. The boy immediately went limp in his hold. Finally, satisfied that the child would behave he returned him to his mother.

Izayoi received the trembling boy in her arms. Inuyasha continued to stare fearfully at Sesshoumaru. The boy was exhausted, but still fought the urge to sleep. At last his head drooped and his eyes slowly began to close. When he finally succumbed, Izayoi turned to Sesshoumaru.

" Thank you, Sesshoumaru. He would not go to sleep no matter what I tried. I do not know what I would have done if you had not arrived."

Sesshoumaru nodded in recognition of her thanks. He looked at her. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. How long had it been since she slept? Pulling his mokomoko-sama off his shoulder he wrapped it around the woman and her child.

She looked up startled. " Sleep now. Izayoi I will watch over you. You need your nappies just as much as your little one." She smiled and slowly closed her eyes succumbing to the magic of the mokomoko-sama.


	24. Fluffy

Title: Fluffy

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Willful (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count: 292

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha steals mokomoko-sama

Entangled Chapter 24

Inuyasha awoke with the most warm and wonderful feeling. It was if he was surrounded by a living being yet he felt no fear. It smelled of his brother.

Through it he could feel what his brother felt toward him, toward his mother. His mother's love was soaking through it until he was almost drenched in the feeling. It was warm, it was fluffy and he never wanted to let it go.

Slowly he reached out and took it from around his mother's neck without waking her. When he had the entire boa wrapped around himself, he jumped down. At that moment his mother stirred and Sesshoumaru looked up in surprise.

There was Inuyasha running around the room with his mokomoko sama. Jealousy and anger stirred within him. Mokomoko sama had always been his. It was wrong for the hanyou to be running around with mokomoko sama

" Give it back, Inuyasha."

"NO. NO. NO. FLUFFY IS MINE."

That statement alone nearly drove Sesshoumaru insane. Moko-moko sama was his and only his.

He had lent it to Izayoi to help her sleep. Now the hanyou was trying to claim what was his. He was living dangerously.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuysaha by the scruff of the neck. This time he did not submit. He growled defiantly at Sesshoumaru The daiyoukai was an instant from transforming when he heard Izayoi's voice.

"Sesshoumaru, put Inuyasha down."

"But he took mokomoko sama."

"Inuyasha, give mokomoko sama back to your brother."

"FLUFFY IS MINE."

"NOW"

Inuyasha finally relented and walked off whimpering. Sesshoumaur stood caresssing the pelt almost as if it was a lover. Izayoi had to use all her self control to keep from laughing. Her men were just too much.


	25. Animal I have Become

Title: Animal I Have Become

Author: landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Horrify (Inuyasha et al #7)

Genre: Possession is 9/10 of the Law

Word Count 1801

Pairing: SessMom/ Inu no taisho Izayoi/Inu no Taisho Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character Death

Summary: SessMom and Izayoi play 100 Candles.

It might have seemed innocent if the women had not been so desperate. The Lady had played the game of One Hundred Candles before. It had saved her when his generals had come to demand her surrender. Now she was just lonely. It had been over a year and she missed him desperately.

The ladies in waiting were called to tell the ghost stories. The candles were lit. The water was illuminated just as it had been a year ago. Surely, he would relent and come for her. She needed to hear the words "I love you." again from his lips just one more time.

The ritual began. Story after story. Horror and terror. Each tale more gruesome and horrible than the last. Finally she began her story. Her story told of a beast torn from its soul by fire and hate. A black shroud that stalked the night preying on defenseless women and children. When she was finished she blew out the candle leaving the room totally dark.

At the stroke of midnight he came. Thundering across the bridge. The women scattered screaming dropping their candles into the water as they went. A cloud of steam rose like fog over the water. The Lady stood firm. She had never feared him.

He stopped before her. It seemed as if he was examining her to see if she was all right. Finally, when he was satisfied that she was fine, he slowly sank into a human form with a ghostly hue. She stepped forward to embrace him, but found that his body was ethereal as the mist surrounding him.

" Why have you called me, My Lady?"

"It has been a year since you last came to me. Without you this existence has been empty. I yearn to join on the other side of the bridge."

"It is not your time. You have much to do yet in this world. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will need you before we meet again on the other side of the bridge. Be strong. You always had the courage to go on. Dying was easy. Living is the hard task "

She was shaking. He could not leave her again. Did he not know that her courage came from him? So long as he was on the other side of the bridge she could go on. He was still within reach and not gone forever. That was the real reason she had called for him. Why she would continue to call for him. She had to know why he had not come for her since the night the generals came. Why he come now..

" Why have you not come to me before?"

" It is not that I did not want to come to you. I longed to be by your side. The Gods of death forbid me from crossing the bridge and returning to you no matter what I felt. No matter how much I hate watching the three people I hate most in the world fighting each other I cannot come."

" Why were you allowed to come the first time?"

"Only my appearance could save you from the fate my generals had in mind for you. They feared me enough to allow you to live freely in the manner I wished."

"And why now?"

"I am not sure/"

In Kamakura the Dowager had organized the Court to play One Hundred Candles. It was considered a parlor game. Something for highborn women to indulge their fantasies about death and the departed. Women eagerly flocked to the game. The Dowager had dragged Izayoi along as a lark. Her lover was dead. Surely, she knew some good ghost stories. Jaken and Sesshoumaru had agreed to watch the boy. They expected an evening of fun. What could possibly go wrong?

The women told their stories and blew out their candles one by one until the entire room was dark save for Izayoi's lone candle. She told of a woman who had been affianced to a human fell in love with a demon. How her father conspired with her fiance to kidnap. The women cried when they learned that she was killed after she delivered her child. How her demon lover brought her back to life before he died in an inferno with her fiance.

When Izayoi finished a hush fell over the crowd. Then a mighty wind blew out the candles. The women screamed and scrambled over each other in the dark. They trampled each other as they headed for the exit.

There was a flash and then a darkness seemed to enter the room. Izayoi could feel a chill run through her. Something evil and malevolent was here. She could feel that it was seeking her out.

What had they summoned? When she had told her story she had been thinking of her beloved He had never been like this. To her he had always been kind and loving. The feeling in the air was feral. Whatever had come was an angry beast bent only on her demise. How could he hate her when all he had ever shown was love.

She was frozen in place. The last remaining human in the room. Even the Dowager had fled. Soon it would find her. There was no escape. No place to hide from this creature of the night. The question was what it wanted with her.

It flowed over her. She felt tiny fingers flowing into her body until at last it touched her soul. Impossible she gasped. It could not be him. He loved her. Never would dream of possessing her for the malicious and evil purposes that the beast whispered in her ear.

Shocked beyond belief when she heard the horrible and monstrous things that the beast wanted from her. She shuddered at the thought of the beast inside of her taking liberties with her and her body. It had to be stopped. She could not allow his memory to be besmirched.

He started when he felt the beast inside of Izayoi. How could this have happened? The beast had been chained in Naraka. How could it have escaped? The questions would have to wait. For now he just knew that it had to be stopped.

"Kobito. You must release your summoning."

The Lady looked at him with surprise " Why would I do that? It has been a year since I was able to summon you. Why should I let you go now that I have you where I want you? Give me one reason."

The Inu no Taisho sighed. He would have to tell her. "Izayoi was involved in the 100 Candles at the same time you summoned me. What she released was the dark beast which was created when I died. It was part of me that was separated in the fire which killed me. Unless it is stopped now by Tenseiga it will kill Izayoi, Sesshoumaru and come for you. When it comes here it will take over me and use me to kill you. Is that what you want? Do you want me to kill you as a blind rampaging beast.? Is that how our family will die? Choose quickly or it will be too late"

The Lady pondered what she should. If she did nothing, Izayoi would die. Was she willing to condemn her mate to be a raving beast for all eternity? What would be the point? She was not willing to sacrifice Sesshoumaru, her mate and herself simply to gain her revenge against Izayoi.

At length she nodded. The Inu no Taisho sighed. She did not know what he must do to save Izayoi. If she did, she would never let him go. He reached out to touch her. Of course he merely passed through her. At least she would feel his presence as he passed and knew in her heart and her soul how much he loved her and how much he would miss being with her. With that he leapt into the great unknown.

Sesshoumaru felt a presence. Another was trying to possess him. Father. Impossible Father was dead. How could this be? Yet he knew it to be true. His own father or what remained of him was within trying to move him to action. He moved to confront the being within him.

"Father. Why are you here?"

":Sesshoumaru. The beast created when I died has escaped from Naraka. He is possessing Izayoi. We must go to her immediately. He will destroy her and kill all of you. Only Tenseiga can kill him, but only if he is driven out of her body"

Sesshoumaru did not need to hear anymore. He was not about to sacrifice Izayoi to his father's beast. Even if his father had to die it worth the price. He took his energy form and moved at the speed of light to the place his father directed him.

He found Izayoi staggering around the bodies of women trampled in the riot to escape. It was sampling their blood. The blood seemed to strengthen them. He materialized on Izayoi's back. She stumbled and crashed to the ground stunned.

That momentary lapse by the beast was sufficient. The Inu no Taisho. He leapt into the body of his beloved. The beast was just recovering its senses. It fought him with every weapon at its disposal. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it out of her body. For the moment he had it contained with his form, but he knew that he could not resist its pull for long.

"Kill it now. Draw Tenseiga and kill it now."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. He understood what his father intended. The man had taken the beast back within himself. Since his father and his beast were beings not of this world. Tenseiga could kill them. He drew Tenseiga, but could not deal the killing blow.

His father saw the hesitation on his son's face. The boy could not kill him when he refused to give up his swords before he died. It was truly up to him to save them all again. He stepped forward and impaled himself on the blade

His dying words were " Goodbye beloved. Take care of her, my son. I leave her in your hands."

Izayoi awakened and screamed. Her beloved was dying for her again. This time he would be beyond her reach. Sesshoumaru simply stared as the being which had been his father vanished from his life. The sword fell from his hand and clattered to the floor.

The Lady of the West felt the echoes of his passing in the Castle in the Air. He had lied to her. She could never reach him now. He was not waiting on the other side of the bridge. He was truly gone. Her beloved had died for Izayoi again. Izayoi must die.


	26. Tokens of Affection, Part One

Title: Tokens of Affection, Part One

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Token (fanfic_bakeoff #5)

Word Count: 300

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Fandom: Inuyasha

Warning: none

Summary: Sesshoumaru gives Izayoi a puppy

What do you get for the woman who has everything? She had clothes made of the richest silks. Jewelry from every corner of the globe. Her grandmother made sure that she was pampered and wanted for nothing.

He knew what she did not have. Her lover. His father. The ghost he had just banished from the world of the dead. How could he replace such a man in her eyes. He could see the hurt and longing.

What was his father at his heart? By nature he was a dog. A giant flying dog who carried oxen in his mouth. Claws so sharp he could impale a dragons heart. Swords which could kill one hundred demons or save one hundred lives.

This was the man he was trying to replace in her heart. This was his father. How can one compete with dead memories. The latest fiasco made it made more clear than ever where he stood. Somehow he must find something to ease her pain and soothe her heart.

Izayoi looked up as he entered the room " May I help you, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru gradually lowered the box to the floor. As she stared at the box, two paws, a face and pointed ears appeared above the lid of the box.

Izayoi squealed with delight as she reached for the dog. " Oh, Sesshoumaru, you brought me a puppy."

"It is an akita." he replied.

As she held the dog up for examination, it piddled on her, but she did not notice. Finally, she looked at Sesshoumaru. Through tears " Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It looks so much like him."

Her smile was genuine and brilliant. He had found just the right gift. As usual his father was the one who reap the bounty of her love not him.


	27. Tokens of Affection,Part Two

Title: Tokens of Affection, Part Two

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Token (fanfic_bakeoff #5)

Word Count: 298

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Fandom: Inuyasha

Warning: none

Summary: Inuyasha gives his mother a flower.

The boy chased the puppy round and round the meadow. Just when it seemed he had caught him the puppy would skitter away and run away. The energy of the puppy and the hanyou seemed boundless.

It had been love at first sight for both of them. The puppy had knocked him down. As the dog licked his face, he could not seem to stop laughing. Something about that moment seemed to define their relation.

Now they were inseparable. Boy and dog were always together. Sleeping together. Inuyasha even tried to eat out of the puppy's bowl. The puppy growled at him trying to intimidate him, but Inuyasha just growled back.

The boy had begun to mimic the dog. Walking like a dog. Eating and drinking like a dog. Panting like a dog. Sesshoumaru drew the line when the boy tried to poop like the dog. He bore the blood of the Inu no Taisho It would shame his father if he knew that his son was defecating like a common mongrel.

Finally in desperation he came upon a ploy to separate the pair. He handed the boy a bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers and told him to give them to his mother. The boy sullenly crossed the field and deposited the armful of flowers at his mother's feet.

She beamed at him and swept him into her arms for a kiss. He protested at first, but gradually he settled against her and closed his eyes. She looked across the field at the daiyoukai and whispered

"Thank you"

He nodded pleased that his efforts produced such an acknowledgment from the woman he loved. O that he could be in Inuyasha's position. Resting his head on her bosom. She gave him the strength to go on.


	28. Tokens of Affection Part Three

Title: Tokens of Affection, Part Three

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Token (fanfic_bakeoff #5)

Word Count: 299

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Fandom: Inuyasha

Warning: none

Summary: Izayoi realizes what the Inu no Taisho left her.

Izayoi gazed at the meadow. Sesshoumaru stood watch as Inuyasha romped with the new puppy. Recent events made her wonder what her beloved left her to remember him.

He had never been one for gifts and she had never demanded them. Their time together had been precious to her. Stolen hours away from the pressure of clan and family.

When she had been with him being a woman was no longer a burden. It was a blessing in every way. He had made her feel special and loved.

She was not there to link clan to clan. Her blood would not unite peoples. His interest was in her alone.

When they were alone, she saw a different side of him. He was not the blood thirsty lord of the West who cowed Japan and the youkai clans as a general.

He was a gentle man. Walking with her in the gardens. Reciting haiku for her. Passionate and yet gentle in his lovemaking.

She had responded eagerly to him. Throwing away all pretense of duty to clan, to family, to humanity. For one glorious year she had the faith to believe in a better world. That love would be enough.

When he died, she had been devastated. Thought she had lost everything until she remembered his last words. He had asked her to live and care for Inuyasha. It was those words which gave her the courage to go on.

She stared at the scene before her. Inuyasha rolling in the grass with the puppy. She once thought that she had nothing left of him. That he was gone forever.

Inuyasha was the token of affection he bequeathed. Her to treasure. Hers to love. He would never really be dead in her eyes so long as the boy was alive.


	29. Bitter Fruit

Title: Bitter Fruit

Author: landofthekwt

Rating; PG-13

Prompt: Bitter (Inuyasha eta al #8)

Genre: Bitter Taste

Word Count:1978

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: language

Summary: The Lady acts while Sesshoumaru and Izayoi reflect on the death of the Inu no Taisho

The Lady stared at her rock garden. It was all in vain. He was not there and was never coming. That woman had killed him again. That knowledge hurt. He left her again to save Izayoi. The damned human woman who had wrecked her life.

Before Izayoi she had been happy. She had been the mate of the Lord of the West. He had ruled human and youkai from China to Kyoto. The Emperor his titular overlord had lived at sufferance. Then in a twinkling it had all disappeared. Now not his spectre could cross the bridge.

When she looked into the meidou seki, she saw nothing but the depths of hell. He was no longer waiting for her on the other side of the must give up her hopes for the hereafter and live for the here and now. First and foremost on the agenda was killing Izayoi.

To that end she would have to live her exile and visit the emperor in person. Only her presence could sway him to act at this point. Only she could assure him of her support against the guard dog who lay in wait in Kamakura.

The man was worthless. He spent more time rutting than ruling. By her own count he had produced more than thirty princes and princesses from the wombs of more than fourteen women.. Her informants were not sure of the exact number and tended to err on the side of more rather than less.

He represented everything she hated. Fat and indolent. Not faithful even to his mistresses. Every woman who entered the court caught his eye and became his bed partner. He had not seen the bed of the Empress in twenty years.

It was this man she must tie her hopes of killing Izayoi. At the moment he was cowering before the Houjou. She must convince him to develop a backbone. Money had not produced results. He simply spent it on shrines, temples and mistresses.

She called for her dresser. Tonight she needed to be dressed to kill. He would fear her and adore her. The time for playing nice with Izayoi was over. She needed to solidify her relation with the Emperor.

Unfortunately it meant going to the mortal world. She must deliver her message in person. He must feel the sharpness of her claws as they dripped poison on his precious furniture. There must be no doubt in his mind that he must carry out his mission or he would be the first casualty.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Finally satisfied that no man could resist the woman that she appeared to be she took flight. If she knew the Emperor, the one place he would be at this time of night was his bedroom. She looked forward to rousting him and his consort from their evening romp. If only she had done that to her Izayoi.

The Emperor was indeed busy. He had almost forgotten this one. His wife, the Empress Saionji Kishi. He had not graced her bed in so long. Not since his daughter had been conceived fifteen years ago. She stood by his side during formalities, but otherwise they avoided each other.

A flash of light in the room illuminated it. When it faded it left a small woman wrapped in furs with facial markings and a jewel around her neck. The Empress screamed and dove under the covers. The Emperor stared fascinated at the woman. He had never been able to resist any woman.

Finally the woman spoke. "Get that slut out of here now or I will dissolve her. I need to speak to you alone now."

The Empress raised her head defiantly. " I will have you know that I am the Empress of Japan and this is my bedroom."

The Lady laughed " My spies tell me otherwise. They report that your husband has produced over thirty little princesses and princelings with fourteen different consorts. Your title of Empress has certainly never been earned in bed. He has not seen your bed for fifteen years because you did not produce an heir. Of what value are you? Look at him now. He is lusting after me, but I do not rut with humans. Taking the covers and runaway before I change my mind and allow him to take a new Empress on your death."

The Empress was visibly shaken and ran screaming naked from the room. When they were alone the Lady turned to the Emperor. She was amazed to find that the man was still smirking at her. The man had no shame. She had just driven his wife from his bedroom and he was already lusting after her. He was everything she hated in men.

"On your knees. I do not need you. There is another one in the other court who could be emperor just as easily as you. What I need from you is a list of generals who can be corrupted. Officials who can be bribed. Daiymo willing to betray the Houjo. Lords willing to betray their masters. I want Kamakura just as much as you do. That is the only reason we are allied. If you cross me you will die. If you tarry, I will replace you. You need to spend more time planning and less time rutting. Think with your brain, not with your penis."

The Emperor smiled " It does seem that we understand each other. You want Izayoi. I want to be Emperor not just a puppet of the Bakufu. The only way to accomplish this deed is take Kamakura. I will have a list ready for you when you return."

The Lady studied him for a moment. This one was a snake. If he knew she was coming, he might set a trap for her. Better to keep him on his guard. " I will come or not come when I will. Our marriage is one of convenience not love or trust. I will supply funds when I see results not before."

The Emperor nodded. She was not gullible like the women he bedded. He would have to play straight with her. There was another one available to play emperor should he cross her. The time for games was over. He would actually have to prepare to do battle with the Houjou. When she finally departed, he was relieved. He would have to find another Lady of the Court for the evening. He was feeling lucky.

Sesshoumaru had taken the opportunity to return to the Western Shiro. His spies told him that his mother was not there or at her Castle in the Air. He wondered how Father's disappearance had affected her. Would she blame Izayoi for what happened? He should be on guard, but needed some time away from Izayoi and Inuyasha.

He felt his father's death even more keenly now. The old man had forced him to be the instrument of his destruction. He had acted without thinking of the consequences of his actions by impaling himself on Tenseiga. Now Sesshoumaru was forced to pick up the pieces again

The only good thing about his passing was that no one other than Izayoi, his mother and he knew what had happened. There would be no civil war as happened the first time. The generals who were not loyal to him were dead. The people he left in charge of the Western Shiro were his most trusted advisors. His only fear was that his absence would make them start to think of the Western Shrio as their own castle., their own kingdom and forget the being who put them there.

For now he would pretend as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. His father was simply more dead than before. Nothing had changed. Why did he not believe his own words.? His father had been a fool in life and had not improved in death. Always willing to die for his woman.

Sesshoumaru wondered if he would do the same if called upon. Was Izayoi or Inuyasha worth his life? He loved Izayoi and was fond of Inuyasha as her son, but he could not honestly say that he would die for her. Was that the real difference between him and his father? The old man had died and left the rest of them to pick up the pieces not caring who he hurt in the process.

He let out a curse. Damn you, old man. This is all your fault. Why should I care about what you did? You hung onto power too long. You risked a kingdom just to protect the woman you loved. Old bastard, you got what you deserve.

Yet even from the grave Izayoi loves you more now than ever. She can't help it. You died not once, but twice. I should dance on your grave. Instead I have to comfort Izayoi because she thinks she caused your death again. It is not her fault that the demon was created from happened to you, but try telling her that. At least you had the decency to save her from the thing that was created from you.

Now that you are truly dead, you need to go away and never return. Allow Izayoi to love me. Allow Mother to get over you. You were never worth the heartache she felt about your affair with Izayoi, They both need to let go of you. Mother needs to stop trying to kill Izayoi. Revenge will not bring you back. Izayoi needs to let you go. Only when you are finally forgotten will she finally turn to me.

Sesshoumaru sighed. It was too much to hope for. All his father's second death did was to exacerbate an already bad situation between the two ladies. With Father gone, he was left between the two of them standing guard over Izayoi. A familiar position. His Father must be laughing. His first assignment had been to guard Izayoi for him. That had not changed.

Izayoi was badly damaged. Sesshoumaru had gone home after delivering the puppy. It left her with lots of time to think. Her dreams were filled with him and the nightmare creature which his death had spawned. It had been inside of her, controlling her. Sometimes she thought she could still hear its voice.

He had come and sacrificed himself for her again. She felt nothing but guilt. If only she did not put him in those positions. First being kidnaped by Takemaru. Then summoning the beast while playing 100 candles. She should know have known better in both cases. Was she too naive that she refused to belief the worst of people. Somehow it still surprised her that the Lady of the West hated her.

. Sesshoumaru had been so quiet after it happened. She wondered if he would return. Did he blame her? No one should have to kill their own father. It was her actions which had put him that position. She had to admit that she missed having Sesshoumaru around. Not that she loved him, but he made her feel that everything was going to be fine even when things were at their worst.

He reminded her of his father. That familiarity allowed her to pretend that somehow her lover was not really dead. She knew that she was wrong to pretend that Sesshoumaru was his father, but it was the one thing that kept her sane in the turbulence surrounding her.

If she let go all she would have was a woman who hated her and a man whom she did not love. She would have to admit that the man she truly loved was really dead and she would have to let him go. She was not prepared to do that yet.


	30. The Shower of Gold

Title: The Shower of Gold

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Token (Fanfic bake off #5)

Word Count: 300

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning: none

Summary: The Emperor receives his payment from The Lady of the West

He was roused from his sleep by a light shining in his room. Blinding and golden. The golden light began to shower down on the bed like rain. The Emperor ran for woman sleeping next to him was not so lucky. She starting screaming as the shower buried her. Burying under the covers, she tried to hide from golden rain.

Soon she was gone. The rain stopped and the light disappeared. The Emperor could not see any movement beneath the golden glow. Slowly he clambered back onto to the bed. He reached out to touch the glowing objects and found that they were gold coins. They slipped through his fingers as he dug through the pile.

The Lady had made good on her promise. He was solvent again. Money that would fund a private army to defeat the shikken and subvert seemingly loyal generals. For a moment he thought to take the money and run, but from the Lady he could never escape. He knew that if he spent the money on luxuries she would make him pay.

He greedily dug through the pile. There was more gold here than he had ever seen before. All his all for him. In his golden vision he saw himself as the True Emperor destroying the Shikken. . Nothing could stop him now.

At last he came to the body of the Empress. She had not moved since being hit by the coins. For a moment he thought that she might actually be dead, but he heard a moan from her. Sighing he uncovered her. He had held out hope that he would be breaking in a new Empress, but he would have to satisfied with the new lady who had just come to the court. She was just his type :female.


	31. The Taste of Her Kiss

Title: The Taste of Her Kiss

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Token (Fanfic bake off #5)

Word Count: 300

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning: none

Summary: Izayoi takes a thorn out of Sesshoumaru's paw

She sighed as huge dog padded through the garden toward her. He was so different in this form.

Not anything like the Lord of the West. Unfortunately she would have to deal with him in this form.

When he reached her he stopped and lifted his paw. He was licking it. What had he gotten into now? He looked down and slowly laid his paw in her lap. She examined it for a minute not sure what she looking for.

He was trembling and whimpering like a little baby. Ordinarily she might find it sweet that he was acting like a wounded puppy, but he was too big and too dangerous in this form. At her command he turned paw so that she could examine the underside.

There in the arch was a thorn from a rosebush. She had specifically warned him to stay away from them due to the thorns. Now that he had been stuck he was acting like a big baby not the Lord of the West.

"This is going to hurt. Time to put on your big boy pants."

He growled at her.

"I am not going to pull it out if you are going to have an attitude. Just suck it up and it will be over in a minute."

The thorn. came out after a few tugs. Without thinking she bent down and kissed the spot where the thorn had been. When she realized what she had done, she dropped the paw. and ran out of the garden.

Sesshoumaru stared after her. He thought of never washing the spot where she kissed him, but instinct took over and he licked the wounded foot covering it with his healing saliva. The taste of her kiss thrilled him. It made him hunger for more.


	32. Give a Dog a Bone

Title: Give a Dog a Bone

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Token (Fanfic bake off #5)

Word Count: 300

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning: none

Summary: The Dowage confronts Izayoi about her feelings for Sesshoumaru

"Izayoi, do you not like Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I like him well enough, but not romantically."

The Dowager sized up her granddaughter. " What would you do if he left?"

"I would miss him, but it would not be the end of the world. I have you and Inuyasha to keep me company."

" You realize that he loves you."

Izayoi sighed. " I know, but I do not feel the same way. When I look at him, I will always see his father. It feels almost incestuous "

"Granddaughter, I must speak frankly. You are only in Kamakura because Sesshoumaru threatened the Shikken."

Izayoi was frankly shocked. She assumed that her grandmother had taken her in out of love. Sesshoumaru had barred her from the Western Shiro. She had hated him for that act. Now she discovered that he was the reason she was still alive.

"If he withdrew his protection of you, the Shikken would not hesitate to get rid of you. Even now the Lady of the West plots your demise. She attacks us only because you are here. Even I would not risk the survival of the Houjou for you."

"What are you asking me to do? I cannot give myself to a man I do not love."

"Throw him a bone. Surely you learned something of coquettish behavior in dealing with suitors in your father's house. No woman should be without such weapons"

Sesshoumaru stared at the bone which Izayoi had given him. What in the world was she thinking? Tossing the bone over his shoulder, he left the room. Later the Dowager found Inuyasha gnawing on a bone as big as he was. When she tried to take it away, he growled at her and defended his bone.


	33. The Flower of the West

Title: The Flower of the West

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Flower (Inuyasha et al # 9)

Word Count: 1478

Genre: Vainglorious patriotism (Chauvinism)

Warning: None

Summary: The Lady of the West fears that her dreams will become real

The dreams came to her again and again. Dogs and dragons falling out of the sky. The Western Shiro in flames. Her son now homeless wandering the countryside with the little youkai. She saw Kamakura in flames. The Houjou burning in their temple. Izayoi fleeing the burning city with her son. A grave marker with the name "Izayoi" carved on it.

Was it just a dream or was it an omen? The dogs and dragons were not at war. They had been at peace since her mate and Ryukotsusei had settled things. It had been better. One dead the other sealed. The two clans maintained a tense truce. The duel had proved a boon to both clans. It avoided the war which would have decimated both clans.

The Western Shiro was prosperous since she and Sesshoumaru had agreed to stop hostilities. She recognized his sovereignty over the Western Shiro while he recognized her title and her rule of the Castle in the Air. What could have brought such dreams to her? She had not had such dreams since the death of her mate.

Somehow she had known that he would die when he went to Mushashi to face the dragon. She had begged him not to go to no avail. Her nightmares had come true in strange and horrible ways. Her mate had survived the battle with the dragon only to lose his life saving Izayoi. He had not bothered to say goodbye before he went off to die.

She pondered what to do. Should she go to Sesshoumaru? Surely, he would pass it off as nothing more than a bad dream. He had never given any credence to her intuitions. If she had told what she had seen before his father died maybe he would believe her. But now. Now he had faith in Izayoi, but not her.

He knew where she stood. She would do anything to see Izayoi dead. Even if it required a war to destroy the Shikken. Her revenge would not be complete until that bitch was dead. She needed him to believe her. It was not like she could appear to him in Kamakura and tell him that she had seen the war to end all wars.

Still she knew that she must go. She did not believe in destiny. Things were not fated. If her stupid mate had stopped to think about her,he would still be alive instead of Izayoi and her bastard. The destruction of the inuyoukai was not inevitable. The Western Shiro would not burn if she could prevent it.

She dressed herself for the day. Her chamberlain came and gave her the messages. Nothing about a war. No news of the dragons. Was it hidden in the traffic? The message of the dream had been so clear. She could not be mistaken about such a thing. Would she have to go to the Western Shiro? She really needed to see Sesshoumaru, but she did not want to go to Kamakura.

At last she found something that aroused her interest. An announcement by the generals that all male inuyoukai were to report to the Western Shiro for maneuvers. A gathering of the clan had not occurred since the master of the panther demons had tried to invade the west. Why now? What did the generals have in mind? She had to know.

First, she needed to visit her son. The middle of the night would be perfect. He would never expect her to show up in his room in Kamakura at such an hour. Not that she expected to surprise him. He was the unblinking eye. Always watchful. Never sleeping. She just needed to get his attention and hope that he would not kill her on sight.

She flew in a light bubble until she reached his room. Slowly, descending she filled it with light until finally her form coalesced as the light faded. A dramatic entrance was important to presentation, she had always been told. Sesshoumaru would have to listen to her. It was a matter of life or death.

" What do you want, Mother?"

"No, how are you, Mother or what are you doing, Mother?"

"You have my attention. My patience is wearing thin. Either speak your peace or get out."

" Such a rude boy. I thought we brought you up better."

"I am my mother's son. Everything I know I learned from you."

"Not everything. You learned about humans from Izayoi She had corrupted you. You are no longer my Sesshoumaru."

"I will show you killing perfection if you do not get to the point."

Tossing the scroll to Sesshoumaru she spat " Look what your generals have done."

Sesshoumaru scanned the scroll casually before tossing it back to her. "So what?"

"Can't you see. They are planning a war which will bring down the inuyoukai and the Western Shiro."

Sesshoumaru blinked " Are you insane? The message simply says that the troops have been ordered to report for maneuvers. You are seeing things that are not there."

She bit her tongue. Now was not the time for histrionics. She needed to convince him that she was right. Her blood of ice allowed her to calm herself. True youkai do not need zen.

" A general order summoning the inuyoukai for maneuvers has not been issued since your father fought the master of the panthers youkai ages ago. In the end they scattered when your father killed the master. This is why your father went alone against Ryukotsusei. They both knew a general war would decimate both clans. Now that they are gone, we have peace. Single combat is always better than a general war. Thousands died in the war with panthers before the Master was killed. It must never be allowed to happen again."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. " I have not authorized this order, but there is no reason to belief that any war is planned. Do you know something about this? What do your spies say?"

" You know as well as I do that my intelligence is limited. I was able to get this copy of the order from someone who still holds me in high regard. He did it to warn me assuming that you had given the order since your seal was on the order."

Sesshoumaru examined the document again. It was indeed his seal. Placed there by trusted subordinates. Perhaps a visit to the Western Shiro to review the troops was in order. Looking down at his mother he asked " Are you up for a midnight flight?'

The generals and Sesshoumaru's governor were surprised to see them when they alighted on the reviewing stand. They had chosen to enter in their true forms to show their unity in this matter. A murmur went up among the assemblage that increased to a dull roar until Sesshoumaru raised his hand to stifle the questions.

" Thank you for assembling my troops. I am looking forward to seeing them in action. Who knows when their skills might be needed. Proceed with your exhibition."

The governor nodded. At the generals signal the troops swept past the reviewing stand The Flower of the West. Resplendent in their armor. Their swords gleaming in the sun. Accompanied by beasts of every sort. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that they could overwhelm any force they met whether human or youaki. Dragons of course were a different matter altogether.

"I do not recall signing an order to assemble the troops. Does anyone here recall why it was necessary to summon them?"

They looked at one another in fear. Finally, the governor offered "I just thought that it would not hurt for the troops to train as a unit in case war ever broke out."

"So this is just a training exercise Right No harm will be done if we disperse the troops on the completion of the exercise. Right."

The generals and the governor nodded their acquiescence. It was clear that nothing was to be gained in opposing Sesshoumaru or his mother in this matter. They would have to bide their time There would be another day when mother and son were not so vigilant in their efforts. Then things would be different. The plans were already made. There would be war and it would be glorious. They would gain their revenge against the dragons for the death of their beloved Inu no Taisho no matter what the cost.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mother " I told you there was nothing to worry about. It was merely a training exercise." His mother cast him a questioning look. She was not so sure. The generals and the governor would bear watching. She hoped that her son had the good sense to keep an eye on them.


	34. One Shining Moment

Title: One Shining Moment

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Shine (fanfic_bakeoff #6)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning: Dead Rodents

Summary: First hunting lesson

Hunting was fun. The thrill of the chase. The stalking. The terror in the eyes of the pursued. The kill. Most of all the blood. It had been too long since he had actually brought down game.

He had become too civilized. Too urbane. He had forgotten his heritage. His roots. In his heart he was still a dog, but his mother had tamed his wild nature and molded him into the person he was today.

He was determined that Inuyasha would not grow up without the knowledge of his inuyouikai background. The hunting instincts must be instilled into him before it was too late.

He had brought the boy to the field for this purpose. A cage with a small rodent just the right size for the toddler. The boy would watch and learn. By the end of the day he should be able to hunt on his own.

He released the mouse. Mouse and boy stared at each other. The mouse was unafraid. It had been raised by humans. He might as well be hunting sheep.

Sesshoumaru swatted at the mouse. Boy and mouse jumped. Both cowered in fear. He picked up the mouse and held between his paws. The boy stared at him almost as terrified as the mouse.

He released the mouse. The mouse was still too terrified to run. He flicked at it with his claws. Still nothing. He tried shaking it in its jaws. It went limp and he spat it out.

Inuyasha ambled over to the mouse and nudged it. When it did not move he lost interest. A grasshopper jumped. Inuyasha loped through the grass after it.

Sesshoumaru threw up his hands. The hunting lesson had not gone as planned. The mouse forgotten, he wandered off after the hanyou .


	35. Ain't No Sunshine When You're Gone

Title: Ain't No Sunshine When You're Gone

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Shine (fanfic_bakeoff #6)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning: Dead Rodents

Summary: Fallout from the hunting lesson

Sesshoumaru was surprised to find the room empty when he arrived for his usual visit. He prided himself that he always visited at the same time on the same day of the week.

Usually he found the Dowager and Izayoi having tea at this time while Inuyasha played quietly on the floor. He looked forward to seeing their faces as he arrived.

The Dowager's nod meant that she trusted him to protect Izyaoi and Inuyasha. Izayoi's smile meant that she needed him to be there for her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's uninhibited squeal of joy meant that he was happy to see his "Anki".

Today the room was empty. He waited for a time. Just as he was leaving the Dowager entered the room. She stared at him for a moment and then summoned him to her side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I am sorry we missed you today. Izayoi and Inuyasha are a little under the weather at the moment. There was incident that occurred on which you might be able to shed a little light."

Sesshoumaru seemed surprised that the Dowager thought he would know what had occurred. " I have no idea what you are talking about."

The Dowager examined him for a minute and continued. " Izayoi and I were having tea in the garden as usual when Inuyasha trotted up to us on all fours. He had a dead rat in his mouth which he dropped at his mother's feet. Izayoi's reaction was to scream and hit Inuyasha on the nose with her fan while yelling " Bad Dog". Inuyasha ran off crying as did Izayoi. If you had something to do with Inuyasha 's behavior, I expect you to clean up your mess."


	36. Moonshine

Title: Moonshine

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Shine (fanfic_bakeoff #6)

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning: Dead Rodents

Summary: Sesshoumaru soothes Izayoi and Inuyasha

He found the boy huddled in a corner of his room crying his eyes out. He picked him up.

"Inuyasha, Cease this display now. Inuyoukai do not cry. They stand and take their punishment without a whimper"

The boy wiped his eyes. Sesshoumaru lowered him to the floor. " I am sorry that I missed your first kill. Your mother will never understand what it is that you must learn to be an inuyoukai. Your training will be our secret. Hunting and killing is our way. I am proud of you"

The boy hugged his leg. Sesshoumaru picked him up and placed him on his bed. " Now go to sleep. I do not want to have a repeat of this lesson. Just endure what must be endured. Remember that your mother loves you.." Eventually the boy drifted off to sleep. He sighed. Now for the mother.

She was easy to find. The only thing in the garden that smelled of tears and sake. Her eyes were glazed, her face streaked with tears and her speech. slurred with sake.

"How can you bear to look at me? What kind of Mother strikes a defenseless child?"

Sesshoumaru knew the answer to that question, but it was not what she needed right now. " I have spoken with him. It will not happen again"

" But he is so small and I hit him with my fan."

" You cannot injure a hanyou with a fan. He is tough and will learn to endure. Just remember that what he does, he does out of love for you. He would never hurt you."

Izayoi sighed and settled against Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You were just what I needed."

Sesshoumaru sighed as she fell asleep in his arms. She was just what he needed


	37. Dreamweaver

Title: Dreamweaver

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Dream (Inuyasha et al

Genre: Irony

Word count: 1648

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Izayoi's prayer cures the Lady's nightmares

The visit to the Western Shiro did nothing to assuage her fears. They fed on her dreams which now came nightly. She became fearful of sleeping because she knew that if she did she would dream of the war. Sleep came to her now only when she became so exhausted that her youki could no longer sustain her.

The dreams had become so vivid that she could think of nothing else. Sleeping or waking now she saw the same battles. The same death. The same destruction. Whatever kami was sending her these visions all she could do was curse them. All she wanted was to be left alone. The dogs were not worth the pain that the dreams were causing her.

She tried sleeping while transformed. Changing rooms. Drinking sake before she slept. Nothing helped. The sake left here with a hangover. When she changed forms and rooms she awoke dazed and confused, but the dreams still came. Finally, desperate and at the edge of her wits, she contemplated her own death.

She even prepared for it by dressing in all white and placing herself into a trance while gazing out over her rock garden. Sleep overtook instead and in the morning she found herself still alive. Her servants took to hiding all her knives. She was watched even as she slept to prevent her from such an act. In desperation, they finally sent a missive to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru seemed quite surprised by the letter. He had assumed that the review of the troops would set her mind at ease. Instead, things had become much worse. He should be relieved. With his mother crippled by her dreams the threat to Izayoi abated. If she died, his worries would be over.

Instead, he found himself racked by guilt. The idea that his mother might take her own life gnawed at him. He found himself at Izayoi's quarters in good conscience save the woman who threatened the one loved. How would she react to such a mission? Sesshoumaru was hesitant to even broach the subject.

"Izayoi, I must go to my mother. She is troubled by dreams of death and destruction. They come to her whether asleep or awake. She is in despair. Her trusted advisors fear for her life. I must leave you for a time in order to attend to her"

Izayoi wondered whether Benten had finally heard her prayers and delivered her from her enemy, the Lady of the West. She quickly banished those thoughts. The woman was still the mate of her beloved. She would go and pray in the Temple for her. She hugged Sesshoumaru and looked up at him.

"Go to your mother. She needs you now more than ever. Return when the dreams are gone."

Sesshoumaru nodded and departed for the Castle in the Air. Izayoi went up to To-sho-ji, the temple of the Houjou to pray for the Lady of the West. She prayed that the kami might relieve the Lady from the dreams which haunted her and drove her to madness. Clapping her hands twice she finished her prayer and left the temple.

A bored Amaterasu sat among the kami at their annual convocation at Izumo. It was bad enough that she had to come to Soosanoo's temple to cast the fate of humanity, but to listen to each of the kami tell her tales that she already knew was too much. Some viewed the convention as a vacation. She needed a vacation from the vacation. Somewhere the sun did not shine.

She gazed into her mirror. The usual prayers scrolled by. Thousands upon thousands every day. She really needed to get someone to listen to these prayers. They were always the same. "Make me rich"." Bless our marriage with children"." Don't let grandma die" The die was already cast. Their fate already determined A waste of money and prayer. Both better spent on other more pressing needs.

A single prayer caught her attention. The whore of the Dog whispered a plea to the heavens to save her most hated enemy from the madness which was overcoming her. All this was news to Amaterasu. She knew the fate of Dog's mate since it was tied to her kin. Somehow visions of the future were leaking into her dreams and disrupting her actions. Unacceptable.

She was sure whether the dreams of the future were being accidentally thrust upon the Lady of the West or if there was a plot to change the fate which had already been determined by the kami. Whatever it was she was going to put a stop to it. She needed the Lady to restore the Emperor to his rightful place even if only for a moment so that he would not be consigned to the trash bin of history.

The Weaver would know. Her job was to weave the fabric of reality. If fated events were truly unraveling, it was her job to patch the holes and restore the threads which bound it all together. Amaterasu had allowed her charge of the Weavers. It took her mind off the fact that she was only allowed to see her beloved cowherd once a year.

Something must be done about the bad visions which the Lady of the West was having. Surely there was some way to rid her of her dreams of the future which were driving her mad. A little tapir like creature wondered by. Baku. That was it. The Baku could eat the nightmares which destroying the fabric of reality.

Amaterasu summoned the Princess and placed the baku in her arms. Although it was not something the Princess ordinarily, die she was not busy at the moment. The Sun Goddess had promised her an extra day with her cowherd if she performed the task. In any event she needed to see the damage for herself. While the Baku did their job, she would restore the tapestry of fate to its correct form.

The Sun Goddess pointed the way to the Castle in Air to the Princess. It was up to her to restore the fabric of reality which was being ripped apart by the nightmares which were being forced upon the unsuspecting Lady of the West. Hopefully, it was just random dreams of the future which had found their way into the Lady's dreams.

Upon her arrival at the Castle in the Air, the Weaver found her way to the sleeping Lady. It was not hard. She simply set the baku down and it eagerly followed the nightmare trail to her bed. The Weaver set up her treadle and began to reweave the fabric of fate surrounding the sleeping woman. Amaterasu implied that significant damage had been done

Her examination showed that no long term damage had been done. It was the Lady of the West who had been injured. Until she was right again, reality would not follow its fated course. She began to weave as baku began their task. They really were funny little beings with their tapir like snouts which sucked up the nightmares. Nothing like the chimera like being she had grown up within her era.

As she ruminated about the present form of the baku., a light flashed in the sleeping chamber. Emerging from the energy bubble was the most breathtakingly beautiful being the Weaver had ever seen. Just then she remembered that she and the Baku were visible to the eyes of the immortals. Sesshoumaru was staring right at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my mother?"

"I am Am-No-Tanabata-Hime. I am not doing anything to your mother. The Baku are eating the bad dreams which have been plaguing her lately. I am restoring the fabric of reality around her which has been damaged by the nightmares she had been having."

" Why are you here?"

"I am here because Amaterasu asked me to come."

The answer seemed to satisfy Sesshoumaru. He settled down to watch as the creatures consumed vast quantifies of bad dreams from around his mother. The Weaver returned to her treadle. Sesshoumaru watched her and the Baku. It bothered him that he could not see the bad dreams that the Baku were eating or the reality that the Princess was weaving. He had to take their word that what they were doing was for the good of his mother.

Eventually, the Baku returned to the Princess who was satisfied that they had consumed all the nightmares which had driven the Lady mad. As she was folding her treadle the Lady awoke and stared at Weaver and Baku in her arms. Looking up the Lady saw Sesshoumaru who sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Whatever had been making me feel so horribly lately is gone now."

Sesshoumaru turned to the Weaver. " Will you need to return every night to stop the nightmares?"

" I think that we have stopped the damage to her and fixed the fabric of reality surrounding her."

Sesshoumaru watched the Weaver and her companions slowly disappear. He turned to his mother. She really seemed to be in better spirits than he had seen her in some time. Izayoi's prayers really were answered. For once the kami had actually done something useful. He had always been skeptical that they were of any use at all.

The Weaver unfolding her night's weaving for Amaterasu's viewing. The burning of the Western Shiro and Kamakura were especially well down. Amaterasu nodded her head. The Weaver bowed. The Sun Goddess was pleased. She would receive her extra day with her cowherd.

It was amazing the way that one thread tied the Lady, Sesshoumaru, the Emperor, Izayoi and the Dowager together. The nightmares had nearly unraveled it all. Those whom the kami had joined together let not man put asunder

. .


	38. Moon Over Kamakura

Title: Moon over Kamakura

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M (nudity)

Prompt: Shine (fanfic_bakeoff#6)

Word Count: 300

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: baby's bottom

Summary: More bath time fun

Sesshoumaru sat with the Dowager and sipped his tea. It was much more peaceful here than in the Western Shiro. No tiresome generals or administrators to worry about. Just the woman he loved and her growing son. What more could he ask for

Just then he heard a splash, a yelp and the sound of water sloshing on the floor. What followed was amusing. The tiny steps and squeals of Inuyasha and rapid clip clop and angry shouts of his mother as she pursued him through the rooms.

Just as he was getting curious about what was happening he heard a scream and a thud. He hurried to investigate. In no way was he prepared for what he saw. On the floor was a crying Izayoi surrounded by the water sloshed from the tub.

She had obviously slipped on the wet floors. Surrounded by her many layered kimonos she looked like a ruined flower. Something about the gentile lady looking so frazzled amused him, but he was not about to laugh

Instead, he offered his hand to her which she gladly accepted. She handed him the towel in her hand. " Please catch Inuyasha. He needs to get ready for bed."

Sesshoumaru accepted the task. Sniffing the air, he found the boy hiding under a pile of clothes. The boy squealed like a pig when Sesshoumaru pulled him up to eye level, but he had a smile on his face when he realized that it was his brother that found him.

Sesshoumaru put the boy on his shoulders as Izayoi led the way to the boy's bedroom. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and wave to the Dowager " Night, Night,Baba" The Dowager laughed as she noticed the hanyou's bare bottom. There certainly was a full moon over Kamakura tonight.


	39. We All Shine On

Title: We All Shine On

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shine (fanfic_bakeoff#6)

Word Count: 300

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: The Dowager prays at the Temple

When the Dowager went to the Temple at Tosho-ji it was always an auspicious occasion. The Tokuso, the and. all the present and former shikken were required to attend. The Kitakata and the Minamikata were required to be there to provide security. If someone wanted to wipe out the Hojo. they should attack at time.

Her feelings about the Temple were ambivalent. She was not a Hojo. Yet she was charged with their protection. She could feel the pull of the Hojo ancestors on her begging her to save the clan. It was her status that had brought to this place. She had been the wife of a Shikken. Her sons had all been Shikken at one time or another.

Yet the dreams continued. Every night she would see herself and the Hojo burned alive in this temple. A glorious clan seppaku marking the end of an era. The nightmare never foretold how it happened just that it was as inevitable as the sun rising in the morning. Why did she have to die for the Hojo?

In the morning she was able to dress and prepare herself for the task of preserving the Hojo clan from their enemies. Kami knows none of the stupid males she begat could began to comphrehend the dangers from which she protected them. If she faltered in the least her dreams would become reality and the Hojo clan would go down in flames.

When the ceremony was over she rushed back to be with her granddaughter and her son. There she could pretend for a minute that she was just a baba playing with a beloved great grandson not the only thing standing between the Hojo and the wheel of fire. Only she could prevent the Hojo clan from joining their ancestors at Tosho-ji.


	40. Shiny Objects

Title: Shiny Objects

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Shine (fanfic_bakeoff#6)

Word Count: 300

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha swallows a coin

"Grandmother. How could you give something like that to a child? You know that they put everything in their mouths?"

"I did not see the harm. He seemed fascinated by the coins which I had in my pocket."

"Of course, he did. Shiny things fascinate him. Would you give him a knife?"

"A coin is not a knife. I have raised many children and dogs. None of them died from eating coins."

" He could have choked on it."

"He would have done so already. It has been over an hour since I gave him the coin "

"If anything happens to him, I will never forgive you. Where is he by the way?"

"I had Sesshoumaru take him out for a walk. Hopefully, the walk will pass the coin. All my previous dogs got rid of coins that way."

"Inuyasha is not a dog."

"Izayoi, he walks like a dog. Barks like a dog. Bathes like a dog. Why shouldn't he pass coins like a dog?"

"Grandmother. Stop treating him like a dog. I am trying to get him to behave like any other human toddler. Your encouragement of dog behavior is not appreciated."

"Face facts, Izayoi. He looks like a dog and will never pass as a human."

"He is my son. My boy He will be treated as a normal boy within this household."

"If you say so. Someday you must face the fact that he is not human. The world does not look kindly on such creatures."

"Ladies" They both looked up at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice " I believe this is what he swallowed. I suggest that in the future you keep him away from shiny objects which he can swallow."


	41. Cruel to be Kind

Title Cruel to Be Kind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: K+

Prompt Kind (Inuyasha et al #11)

Word Count: 1068

Genre: Quotes from Hamlet

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Hamlet:

I do repent; but heaven hath pleas'd it so

To punish me with this, and this with me,

That I must be their scourge and minister.

I will bestow him, and will answer well

The death I gave him. So again good night.

I must be cruel only to be kind.

Thus bad begins and worse remains behind.

Hamlet Act 3, scene 4, 173–179

The Dowager sat with Sesshoumaru sipping tea. The daiyoukai felt her gaze and wondered what she had in mind. The Dowager rarely spoke to him. He was not family like Izayoi or Inuyasha. Neither was he human nor Hojo. Yet she seemingly had singled him out for her scrutiny and he felt it keenly. Finally, he could take no more.

"What do you want?"

The Dowager took another sip. " You think you are being kind to them, but what you are doing is cruel."

Sesshoumaru was stunned. " I have abandoned everything my father left me to be with her. Left my home and my people. Turned my back on my own mother just to protect her. How is this cruel?"

"You cannot protect her forever no matter how much you try to do so. Eventually your guard will go done. A war will distract you and the emperor or your mother will strike while you are occupied. Can you honestly tell me that you would not fly to the Western Shiro if it were attacked? Would you let your people die for her?"

Sesshoumaru pondered that question. " She is more precious to me than anything in this world. If she were lost, I would be lost. If the choice is between protecting her or the Western Shiro, I would choose her."

The Dowager was not satisfied " You cannot be everywhere at once. Someday you will not be there when she needs you. On that day the walls will fall and she will face the world as it really is. Cold and cruel. She will look into the faces of those who hate her without our protection. What we are doing does not prepare that day."

"So you are just as cruel to them as I am. Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, I am. Outside this room, women who birth hanyous are called "Whores". Their progeny is considered the worse kind of ilk. There is no place in this world for either of them. You and I are holding back the sea with a thimble Izayoi was raised as a princess. She thought she could choose whom she loved. Your father died because of that decision. She may think that she has had a harsh life, but she has not even scratched the surface."

"Would you turn her out to face the mob?"

"Even though she is my granddaughter, I would have refused her entry to the city if you had not threatened us and offered her protection if we admitted her. I had misgivings about her. Her presence brought the Emperor and your mother into alliance against the Hojo. If she was gone, your mother would drop her support of the Emperor and all his schemes would collapse. If I had to choose between the good of my family and my granddaughter I would choose my family every time."

"But you don't. You indulge them just as much I do. You want a family just as much as I do. You want to be Baba just as much as I want them to be my family. I have dreamed of this since I met her. Inuyasha should have been my son. They may be living in a dream world, but it is my dream too. It may be cruel to be kind to them because they do not realize what a vicious and cruel world it is outside of this room, but I am not willing to let them suffer just because it is a fantasy world. I wonder if you would force them out into the real world beyond these walls while you still have the power to do so."

The Dowager stared into her tea. Would she really want Izayoi and Inuyasha to be forced out into the real world? Would she really want them driven from town to town by angry mobs? Hunted down like vermin by the Lady of the West? Was she ready to face such a reality? Finally she looked at Sesshoumaru

":Promise me that if anything happens to me that you will take care of them and keep them safe."

Sesshoumaru faltered. What would happen when the Dowager died? What if the Hojo were no longer willing to allow them within their walls? He could not take them to the Western as he could not give Izayoi refuge there after the death of his father. What would happen to them if they were forced out into the outside world?

The Dowager sensed Sesshoumaru's hesitation " Not so easy when you see what will happen when I am gone. There will be no place for them in the demon world or the human world. The lie that we have been telling them will be revealed and there will be nothing between them and the wheel of fire. Will they thank for your kindness in protectng them from the truth then or will they curse your name because you did not tell them that they were living a lie?"

Sesshoumaru finally found his voice " I will try to find a way to protect them from the world. "

The Dowager shook her head " You are just delaying the inevitable. Someday you and I will not be able to protect them. Our kindness will be shown to a cruelty because it hid the truth of their situation from them. Hopefully, I will not live to see that day because I do not believe that I could live with what will happen to them. Can you?"

All Sesshoumaru could do was stare out at the room. Izayoi returned smiling. Inuyasha had been put down the night. He loved providing her with the protection so that she could raise her son in peace. Was he fooling himself? Would he preparing them for what was to come? Finally, he shook his head. "You may not believe me, but I will make sure that they never have to suffer a day in their lives."

The Dowager closed her eyes as her granddaughter joined. Sesshoumaru might want to live in a fantasy world, but someday the fairy tale would come to an end and there would be no happily ever after for Izayoi and Inuyasha. On that day their kindness would be shown for the cruelty that it truly was.


	42. Puppy Uppers

Title: Puppy Uppers

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Dazed (fanfic bakeoff #7)

Word Count: 292

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning: sick puppy

Summary: Inuyasha drinks tea with ginseng

The Dowager hurt a whimper and looked down. There stood Inuyasha holding up his teacup to her. His face was set in what could best be described as a puppy dog look. She chuckled to herself at the thought. Sometimes he reminded her so much of a little puppy.

"What do you want, dear."

Inuyasha gestured toward the teapot. The Dowager looked at it for a second. His mother had not said anything about not giving him tea. The fact that he was holding a tea cup seemed to affirm that there was no harm in giving in to his request. She poured the tea into the cup

She did not think anything about the incident until she saw Izayoi chasing him round and round the kotatsu. Just as Izayoi had given up her chase, the boy ran into the edge of the table and lay there stunned. Izayoi picked him up and whisked him into the bedroom.

When she returned she was carrying the cup with a concerned look on her face. She stared at the Dowager and asked. "What was in the tea?"

"Why do you ask?"

Izayoi responded " After he drank this tea, he suddenly became hyperactive. When I tried to put him to bed, he jumped up and began running around and around."

" I can't think of anything which could cause such a reaction"

Just then Sesshoumaru exited the boy's bedroom. Izyaoi held the tea cup out for him. After one sniff, he looked at the women and remarked "Ginseng"

The Dowager look surprised " What is wrong with Ginseng? It has medicinal qualities"

Sesshoumaru just shook his head "It is makes younger inus hyperactive. Don't give it to him again."


	43. Doggy Downers

Title: Doggy Downers

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Dazed (fanfic bakeoff #7)

Word Count: 298

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning: sick puppy

Summary: Inuyasha drinks sake

He was being so fussy. Izayoi had left him in her care yet it had been impossible to care for him. She was simply too old and feeble to keep up with him.

The boy wandered over to where she was sitting. He stared at her for the longest time. Finally, he pointed to the sake bowl in her hand. The Dowager slowly came to an understanding of his desire. The boy wanted a taste of her held the cup out for him. Instead of sipping he grabbed the cup and swallowed the contents in one gulp . .

She ran for Sesshoumaru's quarters. . After a hurried explanation he rushed to Inuyasha's side. They found the boy staggering around his quarters heaving his guts on the floor.

After a few minutes of this he began shaking. Sesshoumaru wrapped mokomoko-sama around him and requested the Dowager to get him some coconut water. Although she could not imagine

the reason for this request she complied immediately.

When the boy finally began to hold down fluids, the coconut water began to take effect. . When he finally fell asleep Sesshoumaru summoned the Dowager outside. She followed reluctantly fearful of his response to what had occurred

" You gave him sake." he stated gravely.

"I only intended to give him a sip. I used to give my own children a bed to help them sleep."

Sesshoumaru sighed " I must repeat Inuyasha is not human. Alcohol is poison to him. I will not tell Izayoi if you promise never to give him food or drink that I have not cleared."

The Dowager nodded. She was lucky that Sesshoumaru was forgiving If Inuyasha had died as a result of her foolishness, he might not have been so generous.


	44. Dazed and Confused

Title: Dazed and Confused

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Dazed (fanfic bakeoff #7) secret ingredient Rule 34

Word Count: 300

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi

Fandom Inuyasha

Warning: Naked bodies in an onsent,thoughts of sex

Summary: Sesshoumaru sees Izayoi naked

After a day of preventing the Dowager from killing Inuyasha with tea and sake it was nice to finally relax in the onsen attached to the women's quarters. He found a secluded spot which was obscured by an out cropping of rock from the rest of the hot spring.

Free from the stress of his mother, the Western Shiro, the Emperor, the Dragons, the Hojo, the Dowager and all the other persons that made his life a living hell. His only regret was that he had not seen Izayoi today. That alone would make up for everything.

Just when he was completely relaxed she appeared. Clad only in a towel she walked daintily to the edge of the onsen. Backlit by torches he watched in awe as she bent down to place the towel on the ground.

The outline of her curves in the torchlight fired his imagination. Her form struck him as more magnificent than any creature that he had ever seen. She seemed almost ethereal. A goddess of unearthly beauty. Much of her skin was shrouded in shadow He eagerly filled in the blank spaces in his mind.

He had wanted to see her like this for so long. To make her his. He gawked at her until she disappeared behind the rock. She had not noticed him. He looked at her with desire in his heart. It required all of the blood of ice to keep from taking her in the pool. Try as he might he could not get her out of his mind,.

He closed his eyes and drifted. Sometime later an attendant came to announce that the onsen was closed for the night. He looked for her, but she was gone. Disappointed he left the hot spring and dressed. An opportunity lost.


	45. A Beautiful Disaster

Title: A Beautiful Disaster

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Disaster (Inuyasha etal #

Genre: War Stories

Word Count:1813

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary SessMom surveys the results of the opening shots of the Genko War

Her sleek canine form streaked over the city barely avoiding the fireworks. The citizens of Kamakura were too engrossed in their celebration to notice here. The Emperor had been vanquished. The city was saved. The shikken had declared a day of thanksgiving.

He saw her form and rose to meet her. Together they tangled their tails until they crashed to the ground with magnificent grace. The two of them stood facing each other feeling each other out. Finally, Sesshoumaru approached his mother with his usual disdain. She had been defeated and should be made to suffer.

" I see that your humans suffered an ignominious defeat today. Shouldn't you turn tail and run after them? The capitol is alive with celebration. Your ally the Emperor was defeated."

She held her temper. There were still cards to be played. The Hojo could not simply kill the Emperor. Therefore, her piece was still in play. They might appoint a new emperor, but such a move might backfire on the Hojo. The Emperor was still revered as a divine person. The Sacred Treasures had been successfully hidden. The usurper would have not legitimacy.

She had watched with interest as Ashikaga Takauji dispersed the Emperor's forces. Her intelligence said that here was a man who could be turned with the right persuasion. For a race that placed such high regard for honor many could be bought for a bag of gold. Indeed the Emperor's plans had been given up by one of his closest advisers Yoshida Sadafusa.

The battle was not over The Emperor's son, Prince Moriyoshi met up with Kusunoki Masashige

one of the Emperor's generals. They held the small fortress of Akasaka near Osaka Nitta Yoshisada was already assembling his army in Kozue among his clan who were cousins to Minamoto. Nawa Nagatoshi and his family were still loyal to the Emperor and could raise an army if necessary.

" The game is not over yet. The Emperor's army remains in the field. The longer he holds out the more persons will flock to his banner. He may be exiled yet he may still win the day in the end."

Sesshoumaru. had been privy to certain reports from the Dowager. He was aware that the war was not over. Armies had been dispatched to rout the Emperor from his fortress of Kasagiyama

Another had been sent after the Prince and the General at Akasaka. It had occurred to Sesshoumaru that the Shikken was spreading his forces rather thinly. With so many armies in the field Kamakura itself was only lightly defended.

Armies could be raised in matter of days. All depended on loyalty to the Shikken. If that loyalty could be turned the battle might still be lost. For his part he was staying at Kamakura. He had no loyalty to the Hojo only to Izayoi. His mother's presence near Kamakura was simply intolerable.

He had no choice but to transform and bring her to earth. She was simply too dangerous to be left unchecked near his beloved.

" What brings you here?"

"It is my understanding that my son and my mate's harlot have taken up residence. Shouldn't I have the opportunity to see the women who shared my mate's bed and ascertain whether she is suitable for my son?"

" You never had any interest in my welfare. Your presence here is unwelcome and unwanted."

"I am hurt. After all that I have done for you, you treat me in this fashion."

"Enough. Speak your peace and retreat to your castle. I will not tolerate your presence near Kamakura again."

The Lady of the West blinked. The Emperor's gambit which had been outed by his own associate had been a surprise to her. She would have to meet with the Emperor to remind him who was paying for his little coup. Others needed to take charge. Go-Daigo had failed her yet again. Her sufferance for fools had reached a low point.

She would have to take charge of the rebellion. Her intelligence had given her a good assessment of the available resources. The Emperor could still win, but not if the battle was left in his hands.

He would serve a rallying point for all those who through loyalty to the emperor or greed sought a common cause against the Shikken.

" I admit that I was curious how the fool had wasted my money. I wanted to see the extent of the disaster for myself. His actions in no way reflect my attitude. I have not declared war on the Shikken, yet it appears that war is afoot. Your allies whose chief strength seems to be diplomacy will be hard put to fight an actual war. Neither side has a dependable fighting force. Instead the winner will be who can reach of the hearts and pockets of the most supporters. Your side has concentrated power in its own family. There are many who seek the power they hold. They have abused their power too long, hiding in the shadows pretending to be regents yet using the shogun and emperor as puppets. They pretend not to rule, but they will be revealed in the end for the cowards and charlatans that they the strings are finally cut the puppeteer will hold nothing. On that day my allies will strike and Kamakura will fall"

"Enough Mother. You do not care about the Emperor any more than I care about the Shikken. There is only one prize in Kamakura and I will protect her even if I have to destroy every last ally of the Emperor to do so. So far my help has not been needed. The Shikken has driven the Emperor to the brink. So he will be brought down. All your plots and plans will be shredded. Where will you find allies then?"

"Think what you will Sesshoumaru. There will be another day and on that I will be victorious. Your little princess will be forced to flee from the burning city into my waiting arms. I promise to be swift and merciful."

" Would you openly attack me? I thought we had agreed that between the two of us there would be no enmity."

" Our agreement stands. Yet I will have my revenge against Izayoi whether you stand with her or not"

The Dowager looked over the reports from the field. Good news on all fronts. Thanks to some helpful intelligence the Emperor had been forced to tip his hand and fight before he was ready.

The immediate threat was over. The Council was already preparing for the exile of the Emperor and the proclamation of a new Emperor. They seemed to think that would finish things once and for all.

She shook her head. The supply lines were thin. An attack on the capitol would win the day right now. They had the Emperor and his son besieged, but winning would require time. What would happen if new threats should appear. She needed more options.

There were reports that several persons had ignored the call of the Shikken and harkened to the Emperor's voice. Until these traitors left their family lands, it would be hard to know who they were. The Hojo must remain vigilant and try to make their dwindling reserves stretch further. They did not have a cash cow like the Lady of the West.

Sesshoumaru should be doing more to rein her in. She had been sighted over the city. Although he had gone to meet her, he had returned unscarred. Apparently there was honor among demons strange as that might seem. She would have to urge him to put more pressure on her to drop her support of the Emperor.

Izayoi was the beginning and end of the problem. Without her the Emperor would be manageable. Instead they were in a state of war. It made her wonder if she had been correct in allowing her granddaughter into Kamakura and bringing a vendetta into the power struggle. Without Sesshoumaru they could not face the Lady, but if the Lady had no interest in them the Lady would not be necessary.

She decided that the affairs of demons were beyond her comprehension. Instead she would concentrate on solidifying the Hojo power base by taking care of the Emperor and his son, exiling the Emperor and replacing the Emperor with Kogon a reliable puppet. This was the way the Hojo. They must rule in shadows by manipulating the puppets. If the subjects saw things as they really were all support for the Hojo would fall away.

She had protected the Hojo for forty-four years. The Emperor and the Lady must not be allowed to destroy what she had so carefully created, maintained and nurtured over the years. She had not gone to the celebrations. Those were for the fools who chose to believe that power could be maintained without vigilance. Tonight had been a triumph, but she must not rest on her could sleep night after their glorious victory, but tomorrow she would awake knowing that the battle would start all over again.

The Emperor was fuming. The closest advisor had betrayed him. All his plans had been dashed. He had been forced out of his home in Kyoto and into this godforsaken castle. The castle was already besieged. The water had already been cut off. Soon the fires would be started. The siege was proceeding like clockwork. Soon he would have to surrender.

He had no eyes. From his perspective all would be lost when the castle fell. Where was the Lady of the West? She was supposed to be his ally. No one had seen or heard from her since the start of the war. His advisers had told that demons were undependable. Of course these were the same advisers who had sold him to the Shikken. He needed to choose his advisers and allies more carefully.

The ultimate humiliation would be Kogon taking his place as Emperor. He had been trying to ensure his succession since he gained the throne against the plan of the Hojo to alternate between lines of succession. Now the Hojo would succeed. His only victory had been in hiding the Sacred Treasures. So long as the Hojo did not have them, their emperor would not be legitimate.

A sudden light blinded him. When his vision cleared the Lady of the West stood before him

" Fool, explain this disaster which have wrought. I have expended vast resources on you and you snivel like a rat in the trap. From now on I will take charge. You will accept exile. From there you will be a symbol of hope to those who hate the Hojo. Don't make me regret that I leave you with your life today."


	46. The Rockets Red Glare

Title The Rockets Red Glare

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Dazed (fanfic bake off #7)

Fandom Inuyasha

Entangled Chapter 46

Word Count 300

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary Izyaoi and Inuysaha watch Kamakura celebrate the victory over the Emperor

They looked out over the city at the celebration. Inuyasha would "ooh" and "aah" at every firework which blazoned across the sky. He had been awakened by the popping of the firecrackers and run to his mother's bed in fear and terror. She had comforted and assured him that there was nothing to fear.

She had held his hand and led him to the balcony that overlooked the city. It had taken some coaxing. Each sound made him scurry behind her protective the bright lights of the sky rockets had coaxed him out to take a better look. Now he cheered each and every missile which lit the sky.

They stood for hours gawking at the spectacle. Izayoi had no idea what the boisterous crowds were celebrating. Inuyasha did not care. All he wanted to celebrate and shoot fireworks with the people in the streets. He was becoming more insistent and obdurate every minute, bit Izayoi was told by Sesshhoumaru and her grandmother to stay in their quarters.

He was too wound up to sleep. Yet his tiredness made him crankier. Both he and Izayoi were at theend of their ropes. She was lucky that one of the servants came up with an idea. A sparkler was placed in Inuyasha's hand. For a moment he just stared at it. The servant lit and motioned for him to whirl it in a circle.

Inuyasha gasped as it began to sparkle. He whooped and began to run through their quarters whooping loudly. The servant followed after him to ensure that he did not burn down the house.

After three or four sparklers the servant brought the sleeping Inuyasha back to his mother and placed in his arms. She smiled. At last a way to make Inuyasha go to bed without a fight.


	47. The Purity of the Temple

Title The Purity of the Temp;e

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Dazed (fanfic bake off #7)

Fandom Inuyasha

Entangled Chapter 47

Word Count 299

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary The Dowager takes Inuysaha to the Temple for Shici Go San

The Dowager and Sesshoumaru stared at each other. She knew that he blamed her for had happened. He was right it. It was her fault. She had not been thinking when she took Izayoi and Inuyasha to the Temple of To-sho-ji in. All she could think of was her pride in taking her great grandchild for his Shici Go San.

Inuyasha had been so proud. Wearing his first hakama. It announced to the world that he had reached the age of five and had shrugged the clothing of childhood and was ready to wear the clothing that he would wear as a man for the rest of his life. Izayoi had literally beamed at him when they entered the Temple together.

Everything fell apart from there. The priests refuse to allow him to participate. He was youkai and unclean. Beasts were not permitted in the Temple. One of the priests even offered to purify him. When the Dowager persisted, the priests began shouting "Out Demon Out " as they threw purifying salts at him.

The terrified boy scurried out of the Temple as fast his legs would carry him just ahead of the mob that was forming to drive him out of the Temple. . The hanyou was only saved by a great white dog which came in answer to his screams and carried the terrified boy to safety.

"What were you thinking? Humans are monsters which destroy our kind. You knew this and yet you exposed Inuyasha to their holy power? If I had not come he would be dead and his blood would be on your hands."

The Dowager could only nod. . She thought her influence would sway the priests to look past Inuyasha's youkai. heritage. Her mistake had almost cost Inuyasha his life.


	48. Kotatsu

Title Kotatsu

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Dazed (fanfic bake off #8)

Fandom Inuyasha

Entangled Chapter 48

Word Count 295

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru buys a kotatsu to bring his family together

After all the tumult it was nice to have a day like today. No mother harassing the city from the air. No emperor at the gates. No celebrations in the streets. No priests trying to purify his brother. Just Izayoi, the Dowager, Inuyasha and he seated at the kotatsu. The perfect scene of familial bliss.

Sesshoumaru was particularly pleased with the purchase of the kotatsu. There was no doubt that it brought them all together in a place where they could be warm, together. He had arranged for the digging of the charcoal pit in the floor. The table was carefully placed over the pit. A heavy blanket was placed over the table.

Nothing could be more perfect. They could eat their meals together. Drink their tea together. Make their plans for the future here. Inuyasha could even learn his characters here so long as he did not spill the ink. In Sesshoumaru's reverie they were his family sitting around the kotasu together as a family should. Izayoi was his wife. Inuyasha his son. The Dowager his mother.

Suddenly, smoke filled the room. Jaken ran around screaming "Fire, Fire" Sesshoumaru looked down to see that the blanket was ablaze. He dumped the pot of tea on it until the inferno was finally extinguished. The table and blanket were a total loss. The pit was now a smouldering ruin. His dreams of familial bliss up in smoke.

The Dowager could not help but laugh. He looked so much like a whipped puppy staring at the ruins of the kotatsu. She held up a tea cup. The Dowager, Izayoi, and Inuyasha all stared at him. He took the cup and sat down at the table.. The kotatsu was not necessary. His family was already with him.


	49. A Magical Moment in the Mist

Title: A Magical Moment in the Mist

Author: landofhekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Magic (Inuyasha et al #13)

Word Count 1677

Genre Hopeless love

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru ponders the unknown

The news was wonderful. The season was magical. The sieges had been short and successful The Emperor had been apprehended. Akasaka had been taken Prince Morinaga had gone into hiding The Bakufu troops could go to winter quarters with all of their enemies vanquished. A time of peace for all the combatants.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air winter air. It was crisp and cold. Not what a son of the West was used to. Snow was for Hokkaido not Kamakura. Peace was in the air, but he did not like peace It made him uneasy. He liked war where he could see his enemies and fight them openly,.

The Peace and the Snow he did not trust. It hid the ugliness beneath its white blanket of lies. The Emperor was in custody, but the Treasures were missing. The Hojo might proclaim a new Emperor, but the more victories they won the more people flocked to the banner of the Emperor would soon be in exile.

No, he wanted them to come out and fight. Not hide in their holes like vermin awaiting a time when the Shikken relaxed his guard. They were so like his mother hiding in her palace plotting and scheming. He knew that his father would have preferred dying a glorious death fighting the dragon instead of being buried under rubble fighting Takemaru of Setsuma.

He stared out over the bay. The waves crashed against the shore today. The wind howled. It reminded him of the day his father died. The day everything fell apart. He could not really see beyond the beach. The clouds and fog shrouded the area beyond the breakers. But there was nothing to see.

Why had he come here? It was his idea to leave the safety of Kamakura to come to the sea. The Dowager had questioned his choice. It was midwinter. There were enemies about. Only a crazy person went to the beach in midwinter. One could not swim in the water. The weather was frigid.

Still, he had come. As always, Izayoi had acquiesced to his choice. She was always bending. Sometimes it bothered him. Did she have an opinion or did she just follow the will of someone strong enough to lead her? He did not really know what was going on in that pretty little head.

Her face was the cause of this war and the cause of his father's death, yet he did not blame her. She did not make dogs and dragons fight. Her father's ambition and her fiance's foolishness had triggered the fatal fight with the Inu no Taisho.

Was he any more foolish than she was? Just as she had followed her heart when it led to his father, he was now following his heart to her. His mother's rage came from a heart broken by the betrayal of the only man she ever loved. She spent her inheritance dabbling in the petty wars of human princes. Hardly a decent pastime for the widow of the Inu no Taisho.

Even the Dowager who claimed that her duty was to the Hojo was risking her family so that she could spend time with a great grandson whom no one else would even allow within their walls. The boy's visit to the family temple had shown that he had no place in humanity any more than he could survive in the Western Shiro.

Izayoi looked at Sesshoumaru staring out over the cliff's edge. He had never said why they had come to such a desolate spot. It had surprised her that he had wanted to go out on such a winter's day. Kamakura had become a second home to her. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and her grandmother were all the family she required. Even Jaken had grown on her.

She felt safe and warm there despite everything that was swirling around her. Sesshoumaru and her mother would everything in their power to protect her and Inuyasha. She had no doubt about their she did not know what lay beyond the walls of Kamakura waiting for her, she had faith that in the end Sesshoumaru would save her.

People had been underestimating her all her life. They protected her from harm, from truth from life. Yet she had endured. She had rejected the fiancé chosen by her father. The result had been kidnaping and death. She had died. It was a vivid memory. She had been revived only to watch her beloved burn in the ruin of Takemaru's castle. Two doomed men fighting over her. Both lovers. One wanting to kill her before he died. The other wanting to save her before he died.

She had chosen knowing the consequences of her choice. All assumed that she was simply a silly princess who thought nothing of sending lovers to their deaths for her out of some misguided romantic notion. Her father thought that she had ignored her duty, but love was a higher calling than duty. She had treasured every minute with her lover. Takemaru might have been the safe choice, the one to whom duty called her, but he was not for her.

She was luckier than most women. The man she bedded was actually someone she loved. She would have sacrificed heaven and hell to be with him. The ending had been bittersweet. He had revived her and Inuyasha, but the price was his own life. The last thing he had ever asked of her was to live. She had done that to the best of her ability.

It had not been easy. Sesshoumaru and her father had slammed doors in her face. She had to run all the way to Kamakura where her grandmother had allowed her entry to the city. It had surprised her that she had been welcomed into the city. The many whispered conversations between her grandmother and Sesshoumaru over tea had made it clear that there was a secret cabal between the two of them which had allowed her to enter the city.

Although she did not know the precise terms of the agreement, she knew that it involved her safety and the safety of Inuyasha. The enemy they feared was never named, but she knew. There could only be one person who hated her enough to kill her. The Lady of the West. She understood the hate. Izayoi had taken the man she loved from her forever. She would feel the same way if someone had taken the Inu no Taisho from her

It was the love that she could not help. Even though their love had brought him down and even endangered the future of Japan she did not regret it. It was only thing that had ever been true in her life. The only thing that had been done for herself alone. Everything else had been done out of duty to family. Duty to clan. Their love was theirs alone. They had proceeded even knowing the consequences and had paid the price for their love.

When she finally reached the spot on the cliff where he was standing she shivered. The wind coming off the sea blew the mist and snow into her face. He turned and wrapped moko-moko sama around her. She looked up and clutched his arm. For a second it almost seemed as if he smiled. It was a sad smile though not the broad smile that his father had always given her.

"Why are we here, Sesshoumaru?"

He pondered the question for a moment before answering " I needed to get out of the human city to think. The Hojo all think that the war is over. Your grandmother and I know that it has just begun. I hate it when I cannot see my enemies. They are hidden just like the ocean is hidden in the mist. I know they are there, but they hide like vermin from me awaiting the day that I turn my back Then they will strike at a time and place of their own choosing."

"What is that you fear, Sesshoumaru?"

"I fear for you, Izayoi. Your safety is my life. Before my father left to save you he asked me if I had someone to protect. I told him that I had no one to protect. I have come to regret my words. Now I live only to protect you. It bothers me that I do not know exactly who and what I am protecting you from. I thought that I could think more clearly here away from human distractions Instead I find myself more at sea and more confused than ever."

Izayoi snuggled closer to him. She might not love him, but at times like this she felt a closeness that she had never felt except with his father. It was clear what he wanted. She was not prepared to give that. Her lover might have died five years ago, but she could still see him in her mind's eyes as if it were yesterday.

" I do not fear for my own safety, Sesshoumaru. We both know the monsters who lie hidden in the dark waiting for us to drop our guard. I know the sacrifices that you and my grandmother have made for me and my son. I trust you not to allow the beast to enter Kamakura and destroy what we have here."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his cheek markings. He turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She gasped and pushed him away. He stared at her for a moment. She was trembling but did not reject his touch when he moved to hold her once again.

" I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. It is not you. It is me. Your father may be dead, but he is still the one I love. I will give you what I can, but I cannot give you my heart."

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes for the moment before crushing her to him. " Then I will accept what you are willing to give."


	50. Surprise

Title Surprise

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Surprise (Fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 299

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru stalks Inuyasha

Chapter 50 of Entangled.

Sesshoumaru found the ladies sipping tea as usual. It seemed to be all they did. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. He looked to Izayoi for assistance. She shrugged and laughed.

"He seems to be playing some kind of game. Every so often when we were doing things around the house, he will suddenly leap out at us and yell ' Surprise". By the time we turn around he is gone. Do you know anything about this?"

Sesshoumaru hid a smile and sniffed the air. The game was afoot. The boy had taken his last lesson to heart. He did not understand about "Suprise" , but he did understand stalking. Two could play at that game.

He raised his hand to the ladies and headed toward the garden. Sure enough the boy's scent led teasingly just beyond the hedgerow. It was as if he was being led on a chase. The situation called for him to be cautious

He decided to circle behind the boy. The boy needed practice in hiding his scent. He was closing the circle now. Soon he would taste victory. He masked his youki just to be careful. No sense in spoiling the fun when the end was in sight.

He spied the fire rat robe. Shame on his pupil for not shedding such a visible target. He would make the boy pay for such sloppiness. Just as he was about to claim his prize, he felt small feet colliding with his head.

A small face grinned at him from the top of his head and cried "Surprise" Indeed it was. He had been beaten at his own , he grabbed the boy and flipped him into his arms.

"Were you surprised , Anki?"

"Indeed I was , little brother."


	51. A Surprise Gift

Title A Surprise Gift

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Surprise (Fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 295

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru give Izayoi a special gift

Chapter 51 of Entangled

Running the cloth through his fingers, he hesitated. Was he too bold? They had been together for five years. Wasn't it time that he made a statement about how he felt about her? About them. Was he really such a coward that he could not even tell what he felt about her?

Still, he was fearful. Fearful that she would reject him. She still claimed that her heart belonged to his father yet seemed to offer what she could give. He had told her that he would accept what she had to offer. Was she truly willing to accept a gift which would acknowledge his claim? He was not sure. His heart could not stand rejection, but acceptance was almost too much to hope for.

Still, the time had come to do so. The clothes were from the same weavers who spun all his family's garments. Surely she would recognize the pattern. He wore it, his mother wore, his father had worn them. He touched the sakura crest. It matched the crest on his own kimono. This pattern in the kimono would mark her as his. If she accepted the kimono, it would be acknowledgment of his claim. If she rejected it, his claim would be rejected.

She looked up as he proffered the gift. It was totally unexpected. For a moment she wavered as she examined the kimono, her loyalty in the balance. Should she stay true to her Lord or should she acknowledge what Sesshoumaru had done for them over last five years. Time seemed to stand still as she pondered her decision. Sesshoumaru felt like a condemned man awaiting his verdict. Finally she stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I would be honored to wear your colors."

Sesshoumaru could breathe again.


	52. A Surprise Visitor

Title A Surprise Visitor

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Surprise (Fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 299

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/ Izayoi

Warning None

Summary The Emperor adjusts to his exile.

Chapter 52 of Entangled

He could not believe that he had to tolerate such conditions. Since birth he had lived in the palace in Kyoto. Ministers at his beck and call. Women for the asking. Toadies willing to do his bidding. They had taken that away when they forced him into exile.

Why had he agreed to exile? If he had known that he would be living in one room hut with only the Empress for company he would have fought it out. Instead he had meekly submitted to the will of the Shikken and was reduced to the level of a peasant

His humiliation was all the Lady's fault. She should have come to his aid instead of allowing his enemies to drive him from Kyoto and penned him up in that castle where the besiegers slowly starved him out.

She should have killed his enemies for him. Hadn't he done everything she asked of him? Instead of helping him she had told him to go into exile. Look where that had gotten him. He had no servants to do the work for him.

His wife actually expected him to sleep with her. The humiliation was more than he could bear.

He was better off dead than living in poverty. As he was bemoaning his fate a light flashed in the room. The Lady appeared in a blaze of glory.

" Lo how the mighty have fallen."

"This is your fault."

The Lady put a claw to his throat " At least. I allowed you to live for the moment."

"You call this living?"

" You should be grateful that you are breathing afer what you did. Maybe this will teach you a little humility. Next time you will do things my way or your head will rolling on the floor."


	53. Food for Thought

Title Food for Thought

Author landofthekwt

Rating R

Prompt Food (Inuyasha et al #14)

Genre: high school pranks

Word Count:1488

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Urination

Summary The Lady of the West has a surprise for the celebrants of the entrhronnement of the Emperor Kogon

Chapter 53 of Entangled

The investiture of Kogon as emperor was a grand occasion. The Hojo had spared no expense to make sure that all believed that he was indeed the true. Emperor. They had even dragged Go-Daigo's sixteen year old daughter Yoshiko from the Ise Shrine and married her to Kogon before the ceremony to give him more credibility. He was after all the third son of the Emperor Go-Fushimi The Hojo had started the feud five years aga by naming him Crown Prince and Heir of Go-Daigo. It was only logical that he should be Emperor now that Go-Daigo was in exile.

Go-Daigo's Kugyo were there to show that the administration of the Empire would continue as before. The living former Emperor, Hanazono was brought in to show the legitimacy of Kogon and the seamless web of Emperors. They had shown that abdication could work as a dynastic tool. No one said a word of Go-Daigo. The Hojo would honor him as a former Emperor so long as he was in exile. He was still too dangerous to be allowed to live, but it was too risky to kill him. The Emperor was after all divine. One cannot kill a god.

The entire Hojo clan was out in force together with all its retainers and camp followers. Their four triangle banner was everywhere. The weather was frigid. All were bundled in their winter coats. They had waited until the last bastion of the Emperor had fallen.. There was no longer an army in the field Only then did the Shikken feel safe enough to proclaim the new Emperor in Kyoto. The Hojo always preferred to err on the side of caution when dealing with the Emperor. Now that he was vanquished and in exile they could move to declaring his replacement. Somehow who would owe everything to them.

The Dowager had come with Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and Inuyasha in tow. She noted that Sesshoumaru had insisted that Izayoi and Inuyasha wear the garments which he had given them They were now clearly marked as belonging to Sesshoumaru. The Dowager was uneasy about their safety. The priests had driven them from the temple. Now they were openly declaring that they were under the protection of a youkai. Many of the clan were not aware that this war was being fought partly about protecting a woman who had borne the child of a youkai from the vengeance of the youkai's angry mate.

Only the Shikken and Hojo Council had been consulted about admitting Izayoi to Kamakura. She had glossed over Izayoi's relationship with the Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha had never been mentioned at all. If the full truth had come out Izayoi never would have been admitted. Izayoi's openly flaunting her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She had urged Izayoi to get closer to Sesshoumaru to ensure that he would protect them as he had promised, but by appearing in public sporting his colors she had crossed the line. Izayoi would be the death of them yet. They would return to hiding and she would have to do damage control

The retired Emperor had just handed the accouterments of office to his nephew when a murmur swept through the crowd. A message was painted across the sky. " Surrender Izayoi" Everyone began yelling and pointing at once .to the sky. A giant dog could be seen swooping over the proceeding buzzing low over the heads of the Shikken and his retainers and then soaring skyward so that everyone would see the sign that it had painted in the sky. At the last minute the hound dive-bombed the new Emperor and Empress. She spread her legs as passed and showered them with urine. As she prepared for a second pass, Sesshoumaru rose to challenge her at the Dowagers insistence.

The crowd had now run in terror. toward the Temples where they hoped that the youkai would fear to tread. Sesshoumaru chased after his mother and finally brought her to ground on Mt. Hiei overlooking the city. When she turned to face she smirked. She always knew how to make Sesshoumaru uncomfortable. If she could only behave like a proper widow none of this would be necessary. But no, she has to urinate on the Emperor. Where were her manners? Did she have no self respect? Father must be rolling over in his grave at the sight of his beloved behaving like such a bitch. He crossed his arms and waited for her to explain herself Finally, he had to say something.

"Hn"

" Still short on words"

"Mother."

" Where is your sense of humor?"

"It was not funny"

"I beg to differ. Scaring a bunch of humans with smoke writing and peeing on the Emperor and his wife is hilarious."

"Only to a three year old. What would Father think?"

" Your father had a sense of humor. You were conceived during a free fall off the Castle in the Air, yet you fail to appreciate how funny this situation is."

" Your really should behave like a proper Inu youkai widow and sit in your rock garden."

"I would have if those fool generals of your father's had not come and tried to force me out of my Castle for your sake. Your father came that day and protected me. That day changed me. I will never be the dutiful widow again. The fact that you do not like is too bad. It is not about you, it is about me. It is not about what you want, it is about I want"

"And what is that you want as if I do not already know."

" I want Izayoi dead."

"That will never happen. She and Inuyasha now wear my colors. She has chosen me. It is no longer about Father. She is under my protection. She is mine."

"You have become like your Father. You prefer a human over your own flesh and blood."

" Izayoi is no ordinary human, Mother. If it is choice between the two of you, I will always choose her."

"You will come to regret your choice."

"This Sesshoumaru regrets nothing."

With a laugh she took the form of a ball of light and flew off to her Castle in Air. It had been an amusing day. She had wrecked the peaceful transition that Shikken had hoped for with the new Emperor. Everyone now knew that there would be no peace while Izayoi still breathed. Sesshoumaru might clothe her in his colors, but he could not protect her every minute of every day. She would not fight him directly, but the day was coming soon when Kamakura would fall and Izayoi would no longer find succor within its walls. On that day she would rejoice because Izayoi would not find anyone else who would guarantee her safety. She would fall victim to the humans and youkai who hated her and not even Sesshoumaru would be able to save her.

She pulled out the mirror, the sword, and the jewel. Since 690 these treasures had been presented to the Emperor at his enthronement ceremony. Today she had them and would only return them when Go-Daigo was back in Kyoto They were her ace in the hole. The humans would never side with Kogon so long as he did not possess the Three Sacred Treasures. If she had left them with Go-Daigo he would have lost them and all hope of returning to power. Her possession of them meant that she could still rally support for the true Emperor against the Shikken and his usurper.

Kogon would never be legitimate and reinforced the feeling among the nobles that too much power had been accumulated in the hands of one family. Some would flock to the Emperor's banner out of patriotism some out of greed. After today when Sesshoumaru had shown his true form and his association with Izayoi had been revealed, the antiyouaki feelings among the humans would pry even loyal retainers away from the Hojo. If it was choice between Izayoi or their lives the humans would surrender her in a minute. They truly were without honor.

Sesshoumaru returned to Izayoi . He had hoped that by attaching his colors to Izayoi she would be more protected. Now he saw humans looking at him in fear and at Izayoi and Inuyasha in disgust and revulsion. She had worn his colors at his insistence. He had wanted the world to see that she was his. Instead she was now at risk even within t the walls of Kamakura from the very people who had protected her. He knew that if came down to choice between the interest of the Hojo and the safety of Izayoi that the Shikken would turn Izayoi over to his mother in an instant. He must make sure that such an event never occurred.


	54. A Boy's First Bokken

Title A Boy's First Bokken

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Surprise (fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru gives Inuyasha his first bokken

It had seemed like such a good idea. At the boy's surprise party Sesshoumaru had presented Inuyasha with his first bokken. The boy had squealed with delight and waved the wooden sword around. Mother and grandmother looked askance. What was Sesshoumaru thinking giving a weapon to a boy who was no more than six years old?

It was only when Sesshoumaru explained that the sword was only for training purposes. He had received a similar sword from his own father at this age and still treasured it. Surely, Izayoi would allow him to take the honored place of teaching her son the mysteries of swordplay since his father was unavailable to perform this task.

The lessons began well. Inuyasha struggled to please his brother by performing the kata to his expectation. At the end of the session boy and sword were put to bed together. Izayoi thanked Sesshoumaru profusely for giving her son the gift that his father was unable to give. A light shone in her eyes when she said remembering her one true love.

When he returned the next day, he could tell that something was amiss. Tables were overturned. Vases were smashed. Tea service was scattered everywhere. Sesshoumaru found Jakken cowering in a corner. It took all he could do just to coax the toad out of his refuge. What could have caused such a maelstrom?

Izayoi ushered in Inuyasha. The boy was trembling, but still bowed and offered the bokken to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked to Izayoi who nodded before accepting the return of the sword. It was agreed that in the future the bokken would only be available to Inuyasha for kata. Sesshoumaru would keep the wooden sword until Inuyasha learned proper respect for it.


	55. My Geisha

Title My Geisha

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Surprise (fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Izaoi attempts male a special night for Sesshoumaru

He was surprised when he was greeted at the door by woman with white face paint and an elaborate kimono and hairstyle. She ushered him to table where she served tea to him. As he was taking his tea she danced, played the Shamisen, sang and recited poetry to entertain him.

It had taken him some time to realize that under those robes and makeup was Izayoi. . This woman was not his Izayoi at all. If he wanted a geisha, he would simply go to one of the reputable houses in Kyoto.

He caught her arm and looked at her " Why, Izayoi? Do you think that I want this? There are many geisha houses which offer this kind of entertainment. Why would I want to go to them when I have you?"

Izayoi gasped and ran out the room crying. Sesshoumaru hesitated not sure what he had done wrong. He wanted her not some geisha.

"You really are a piece of work." Sesshoumaru looked up to see the Dowager glaring at him.

"What did I do?"

"She spent weeks preparing one special night for you. .Yet you did not appreciate what she did. Show me that you deserve her."

Sesshoumaru nodded and went to Izayoi's bedroom where he found a distraught, disheveled and exhausted woman. This was the Izayoi he loved. . He just had not appreciated that she was performing for him. He found the spot on the nape of her neck that was free of paint and kissed it passionately.

" Thank you for what you did I was planning to go to hot spring later. I might need a geisha to scrub my back. Would you like to go?" He whispered.

She smiled through her tears and hit him with her pillow.


	56. The Snows of Kamakura

Title The Snows of Kamakura

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Surprise (fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru ,Izayoi and Inuyasha spend the lunar new year at the Kamakura Festival

Who in their right mind would spend their lunar new year in a snow hut surrounded by hundreds of other snow huts. He looked at the igloo they had built. Odd that Kamakura meant igloo. Personally he hated the snow.

Izayoi was not fond of it herself being from Kyushu just like himself. The only heat was a charcoal brazier in the center of the hut. She shivered in her hanten coat. Sesshoumaru lent her his mokomoko-sama. He put his arm around her and she gratefully leaned into his touch. For the moment they forgot all of their problems and concentrated on each other.

Inuyasha peered into entrance and yelled at them to come out and play with him. The snow and cold did not seem to bother him. Sesshoumaru could not for the life of him figure out why Inuyasha insisted on discarding his boots and running around barefoot in the snow. Maybe someone had dropped him on his head when he was younger.

Izayoi looked up at Sesshoumaru. As much as she wanted to stay with him in the hut feeling warm, she could not simply ignore her son's cries. Sighing they exited the hut only to met by a fusillade of snowballs. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Izayoi. Such an act of brazen treachery could not be allowed. The boy had gone too far.

Quickly he leaped toward the boy while a pleading Izayoi followed in his wake. When Inuyasha attempted to evade him, he leaped toward the boy. Just then Inuyasha tripped and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Izayoi ended in a heap. Perhaps it would have been better if the boy could have stopped laughing, but it helped raise their spirits and turned what could have been a cold night into warm memory shared by all.


	57. Stir Crazy

Title Stir Crazy

Author landofhekwt

Rating M

Prompt Crazy (Inuyasha et al# 15)

Word Count 1364

Pariing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Drug Use. Allusions to sex, incest, necrophilia, bestiality, BDSM

Summary: Sesshoumaru retreats to his galyan at night to escape the craziness of the real world.

A/N Galyan is precursor of the hookah. The Chinese emperors of ths time prized opium as much as gold

Inspired by Inspired by .com/art/Sesshoumaru-Group-Sketch-54017905

The galyan was not bringing enough opium through the water pipe fast enough. He needed to get away from the madness around him. These women were crazy and their insanity had begun to affect him. He never would have considered drug use before he came to Kamakura. Now it was part of his daily ritual as eating or breathing.

He only smoked late at night after all had gone to bed. The habit was not something he was not proud of but it helped him to cope with life in the capital. What disturbed him most were the strange hallucinations the opium produced. The opium he had obtained in his trade with China. The trader had specifically mentioned the use of galyan for smoking the opium;

It was just his luck that the trader had been able to obtain one. Sesshoumaru found himself making more and more visits to the Western Shiro when the trader just happened to be in Kyushsu. The opium itself was as expensive as gold, but Sesshoumaru found the effect well worth the investment.

He had started smoking to escape from the crazy women who dominated his life. Yet more and more he found them creeping into his dreams. The one's he hated the most were those which concerned his mother. The dreams did not surprise him so much as they disturbed him. Since his meeting with his mother on Mt. Hiei they become increasingly sexual in nature. He was sure that it had something to do with the story his mother had told about his conception.

The dreams would always begin with his father and mother's free fall from the parapets of the Castle in the Air As they tumbled to earth, he would replace his father and his mother would become a cackling witch. They would always crash and burn and he would wake up on the floor. The thought of intercourse with his mother was almost too much to bear. Yet he would return to the pipe to blot the memory from his mind.

Another dream would start with a memory he had of his father spanking him with his belt. He shuddered every time he thought of it. Yet in the opium induced hallucinations, his father would be replaced by his mother who was always naked as she held him on her lap. She would whip him with her dokkasou until his skin dissolved all the time asking him if he had been a good boy. He would tell her that he was a good boy, but she would call him a liar and continue to whip him in spite of his tears.

The most humiliating dream was one in which she rode on his back while he was in human form She had spurs which dug into his sides when he did not walk fast enough for her. He was required to roll over on his stomach and bare his neck to him. When he did, she would always piece his neck with her fangs and he would bleed to death.. She still continued to molest him ever after he was dead.

Occasionally he would receive a vision of what could have happened if he had not sent the generals to seize her castles. The memory of his own grandmother starving to death in her own rock garden was the basis for this vision. She had succumbed to the trance that inuyoukai widows fall into after their mates die and could not be roused to feed herself. In his dream his grandmother became his mother. Only his father's spirit had prevented that occurrence.

The most common dream was one where he and his mother were drawn in a maelstrom where the Castle in the Air would crash into the Western Shiro. They would burn in a gigantic fireball. He would awaken in hell doomed to spend eternity chained to a wall next to his mother who sustained herself by eating his heart every night. The heart would regenerate every day and the process would repeat itself.

His dreams of the Dowager were more benign. He was her dog and would sit at her feet. She would take him on long walks Let him out to do his business. Sit for her. Beg for her. Roll over for her. The worst part was that he lived for a word of praise from her. She would pat him on the head, scratch his ears and rub his belly. All it took to get his attention was her saying " Who is the good dog?"

The Emperor who appeared as a dog would try to attack her, but her guard dog was always there to fend him off. The Emperor would run in fear until his mother comforted him by allowing him to drink from her breasts. Whenever Sesshoumaru would come near, she would take her canine form and growl at him until he finally retreated. He vaguely remembered being told that he had a wet nurse and that now as then she had never allowed him to suckle from her breasts.

The dreams of Izayoi were more illusive. He would have hoped that he would dream of having sex with her. Instead, she always ran to his father bypassing his bed for hers. His father would always smirk at him knowing that Izayoi would stay true to him even though he was dead. The worst part was that the image he had of his father was of a giant skeleton still clad in the armor which he wore in death. It bothered him that Izayoi still preferred the skeletal remains to a living breathing man.

He would pursue and she would run laughingly ahead of him. She seemed to flirt with him. Offer a glimpse of what heaven might be, but just when he was about to reach her she would be whisked away just out of his reach. No matter how many times this happened to him, he would believe that the next time she would surely allow him access to treasure trove.

She would appear as an angel while he appeared as an ugly demon from hell. Voices from the outside could be heard telling him that humans should not be demons. That her purity would be spoiled by his touch. His father would tell him that she was his mate and Sesshoumaru's step mother and such acts were wrong. The kami would all nod in agreement when he made these pronouncements.

Sesshoumaru knew that he should stop smoking the opium. The drug was making him dependent on it. The dreams that it produced were far worse than anything that he was experiencing or would ever experience. Maybe Izayoi lying in his arms telling him that she would always belong to his father. Maybe it was the Dowager pushing him toward Izyaoi when it was in her interest to gain his support and drawing her away from him when Izayoi seemed too close to the demon.

He knew why his mother drove him crazy. Until Izayoi came along she had never had time for him. Had always been too busy with her Castle in the Air. Her own agenda and her gardens were always more important than anything he had ever done. Was it surprising that he fell in love with the first woman whoever smiled at him? It was only when Izayoi's presence isolated her that she turned to him for his support. By then it was already.

Until the craziness with Izayoi, the Dowager and his mother ended he would retreat every night into his shell where he would smoke his pipe protected from the real world. When the sun rose in the morning over Kamakura he would put away the galyan and rise to a world made crazy by these Furies who were determined to torment him for not saving his father from death. By allowing his father to die he had inherited both his mother and Izayoi. In order to protect Izayoi he had brought the Dowager into the mix. He had no one else to blame for his condition. It was his own private hell. What would his father think?


	58. A Day in the Onsen

Title A Day in the Onsen

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Extreme (Bonus Ingredient Fluff) (fanfic bakeoff #9)

Word Count 291

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning naked bodies

Summary The party receives a rude awakening

Inuyasha was being a pain. They should never have brought him to the onsen. He rant of the onsen yelling " hot, hot". until he reached the wash tub. Jumping into the tub, the water overflowed . Yelling "cold, cold" he jumped out of the tub overturning it..

Water flowed everywhere The owner of the ryokan to which the onsen was attached gave chase

They were finally able to corral him. While the others held him down, one of the stouter men placed the tub over him.

Izayoi and the Dowager grabbed their towels and hurried to the spot where the men e trapped the hanyou. They were refusing to let him go when Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene.

" This Sesshoumaru believes that you should release the boy to the custody of these ladies."

The owner stared at him. "If I had known that youkai were in your party I would never have allowed you to enter the onsen. We do not serve their kind here "

Sesshoumaru advanced on them prepared to do them bodily harm when the Dowager intervened.

"You will apologize to Lord Sesshoumaru or I will allow him to kill you with impunity."

The owner kowtowed immediately " I am sorry, Honorable One. Forgive my intrusion. My onsen is yours."

"Indeed it is " sniffed the Dowager. "I give you your lives"

The men bowed low while retreating out of the onsen. Sesshoumaru picked up the tub. The boy scurried into the waiting arms of his mother. Izayoi thanked Sesshoumaru and left the onsen with

the Dowager and the boy in tow. Sesshoumaru was left .to ponder why he did not just eviscerate those who treated him in such a manner.


	59. First Steps

Title First Steps

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Extreme (Bonus Ingredient Fluff) (fanfic bakeoff #9)

Word Count 285

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning naked bodies sexual innuendo

Summary A chance meeting in the onsen

.

She was angry, so angry. They had no right to treat her son like they had. Sesshoumaru should have melted them where they stood. Her grandmother had done them a great favor in allowing them to live.

The boy had quickly succumbed to sleep. The Dowager had agreed to stand watch with Jaken over him. No enemy would come here. She was free to return to the onsen to lick her wounds.

The torches were still lit around the hot spring giving an other worldly glow. She had seen ghosts and had a child with a daiyoukai Normally,l nothing surprised or frightened her.

Something was different. She had eerie feeling that something or someone was lurking beneath the surface of the onsen waiting for a suitable time to strike.

Hesitantly, she removed her clothing and washed herself in preparation for entering the hot spring. So far as she knew she was only one present.

Still she felt the need to wrap herself in a towel even though signs clearly indicated that towelss were not permitted in onsen. Why she felt the need to be modest she was not sure.

She had soaked naked in onsens all her life. The sight of a man's body had never bothered her She had never been hesitant about revealing her own naked body to others in the hot spring.

What was she afraid of? She was alone. Why the need to hide her body from the world? She laid back in the pool relaxing The waters worked their magic. All her worries seemed to drift away.

Suddenly strong arms encircled her from behind. A voice whispered in her ear "Onsen geisha. Have you come to wash my back?"


	60. Onsen Geisha

Title Onsen Geisha

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Extreme (Bonus Ingredient Fluff) (fanfic bakeoff #9)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning naked bodies sexual innuendo

Summary Sesshoumaru gets back washed.

She whirled on him in anger. Her hand was stopped just before his cheek. His claws bit into her arms causing her to cry out.

" I am not a prostitute, you bastard."

"No, but you are overdressed. Your towel violates the house rules. I shall remove the offending garment." With that he slashed off the towel.

"You should not hide yourself from me. There should be not secrets between us Nothing between us but the naked truth..I have restrained my feelings for your sake. I will do so no longer. It is time that you heard how I truly feel about you."

Her body was aflame. His touch made her feel things that she had not felt since her beloved died. She fought to keep herself under control. Feelings of lust that she had thought had died swelled within her. She turned in his arms to face him.

"And what is it you feel, Sesshoumaru?"

" I believe that you promised to wash my back, Onsen Geisha."

Izayoi stared at him disbelieving for a moment and laughed. He had taken her to limits of her control for a moment and then it all disappeared into a puff of smoke with a word from him.

"I ought to punch you for that."

"Be gentle. I bruise easily."

He released her. She walked around behind him and punched him in the kidneys before beginning to knead his shoulders. It took a few minutes before she was completely exhausted by her effort She slumped down into the onsen.

"Thank you Onsen Geisha. I must humbly offer payment for your services." With that he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, releasing her to stare breathlessly after him as he swaggered out of the onsen.


	61. Journey to Nowhere

Title Journey to Nowhere

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Journey ( Inuyasha et al #16)

Rating M

Word Count 1400

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning sexaul references

Summary Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and the Dowager reflect on what occurred in the onsen.

She collapsed against the shoji door after closing it. Her lips were still tingling where he had kissed them. She licked her lips. His taste still lingered in her mouth. She was parched. He had given her a taste of heaven and left her begging for more.

Slowly, she traced those parts of her body that he had touched. He had touched an ache in her that she had not felt since the death of his father. A fire has been lit in her that she thought had been extinguished. She wanted to touch and be touched.

She had been sheltered from men until she met the Inu no Taisho. He had ruined all other men for her. Even her fiance, Takmaru of Satsuma, was but a firefly compared to his glory. There were times when she feared that she would spontaneously combust when she came near her beloved.

The day he died all passion had died for her. Until now. Now she was not sure. His father would always be one and only, but when she had seen Sesshoumaru naked and felt his aura flow over her , she had felt something that she had never felt for his father. Lust.

She knew what she had wanted when she turned in his arms. He had asked she would have begged for it. Instead, he turned it into a joke leaving her unsatisfied and smoldering. She was ready to explode and he doused her with water.

What did she want now? Before the encounter she would have said that she would be happy raising her son with her grandmother and her good friend, Sesshoumaru by her side. He had changed their relationship. Was she truly his Onsen Geisha?

Sex dominated her thought. The memories of their encounter were still fresh. In her fantasies their encounter became far more. The kiss would have deepened and he would have taken her on the rocks and satisfied her lusts.

She frowned. He had been the pursuer and she had pursued. She had told him that she could only love his father, yet he persisted. Before today she had never hinted that she found him physically attractive. But after today she could not deny it.

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. He knew. Just as the Inu no Taisho had always been able to sense what she was feeling and was able to accommodate her, Sesshoumaru knew that she now saw him in a different light.

What was she going to do? Just as she had been willing to do anything for love, now she was prepared to throw over everything for a night of sex with Seshsoumaru. What had she become? Was she really so shallow that she wanted him just for his body?

She could not deny that he was beautiful. Even more beautiful than his father. She might not love him like she did his father, but she could appreciate beauty. Right now she just wanted to revel in his aura. No wonder her family disowned her. She was nothing but an Onsen Geisha.

The Dowager looked at her in disgust. Young women's heads were so easily turned by beauty. They were willing to do anything for a few moments of unadulterated lust, the consequences of their damned.

More than anyone she understood what it was like to lose a husband. Her own husband had been fourteen when he became shikken. He had been forced to become a monk when he was thirty-one and had died in the monastery ten years later.

She had been without a man for thirty years. Longer than Izayoi had been alive. What did she know? Her lusts had been made to serve the political ends of her husband's family so that her children and grandchildren could retain the power which they had seized.

She walked up to Izayoi and slapped her hard. " Get over it now. I am too old and set in my ways to allow a selfish child like you to satisfy her lusts at the expense of our nation. I allowed you to come here because Sesshoumaru threatened us if we did not allow you to enter the city. I thought that I was protecting my granddaughter and her son from evil demons. Now I see that you are falling into the same trap that you fell into with his father. You were wiling to sacrifice your family, your lover's family, your future and finally your lover just to consummate your love. It is no wonder that your father turned you away. You disobeyed him. All his plans died with Takemaru of Satsuma. You destroyed Takemaru and the Inu no Taisho by forcing them to fight over you. Everything your love touches is destroyed. I will not allow you to destroy Kamakura, the Shikken or Japan just because you feel drawn to your lover's child. Have you no shame? A powerful being sacrificed his life so that you and your son could live and you would throw that away for a night of passion with his son. Get out of my sight before I take a whip to you."

Izayoi scurried away. Her grandmother's tirade had shocked her out of her reverie and sobered her to the path that she was on. She had to admit that she had let her passions sweep her away with the Inu no Taisho. Now she was prepared to leap into hell for a night with Sesshoumaru. .

The Dowager watched her leave. She hoped that she had gotten through to Izayoi, but she was realistic. As much Izayoi wanted to do the right thing, all it had taken was one romp in the onsen to turn her pretty head. The girl would bear watching. She would be put under lock and key if she had to safeguard the nation. Now for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with himself. He wondered why he had not approached Izayoi directly before. The woman he wanted was clearly within his grasp. All he had to was to reach out and grab her and she would melt into his arms.

He had felt her lust when she looked at him. It had shocked him at first. He had made Izayoi into a kami on a pedestal whose virtue was unflagging. Worshiping her from afar. Now he found that she was all too human. All her defenses had fallen and she stood before naked and ready for a night of passion.

It had unnerved him. For all his bluster he was still that little boy. For six years he had worshiped at her feet begging for crumbs from her. The first time she turned to him instead of his father he ran like a scared child. Father was probably laughing at him now.

He loved and adored her. She clearly lusted after him. Perhaps there was a way to accommodate both of them so they were both satisfied with their relationship. He did not want them to burn out too soon. Certainly, he did not want to become his father. He had no desire to die for love.

Perhaps he could court her. Surely, she would not reject him now, but he would take things gradually so that their relationship developed in a more natural manner. If he had just taken her in the onsen he would have sated their desires but one cannot live on lust.

He hoped that someday she would see him and not his father. This was the first crack in her armor in six years. He was prepared to take advantage of the opening, but not by forcing it open. He had watched his father with Izayoi. .

He did not need to seduce. She wanted him. It was just a matter of accepting what she was willing to give in a manner that was satisfactory to both of them. He had no desire for them to burn on a pyre of passion as Izayoi and his father had. He wanted a life with her. Her body was his for the taking. What he wanted was her heart.

He was pulled from his reverie by a rapping with a fan on the shoji door. When he opened it, he saw the Dowager glaring at him with a look that could kill " I will not allow you and Izayoi to destroy all that I have preserved over the last forty years simply to satisfy your carnal desires."


	62. A Frog Went ACourting

Title A Frog Went A-Courting

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Extreme (fanfic bakeoff #9) (bonus ingredient Fluff)

Word Count 297

Fandon Inuyasha

Pariing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru sends Jaken to retrieve courting gifts

"Jaken, I need ... "

Jaken always dreaded those words. It meant that once more he would have to go somewhere and do something for Lord Sesshoumaru which involved a risk to life and limb. .

"Jaken, I need courting gifts for Lady Izayoi. What would you suggest?"

Jaken was taken aback. Lord Sesshoumaru had never asked his opinion about anything. His Lord was depending on him. He had to find just the right gift.

"My Lord. Aren't the first courting gifts usually cosmetics and ornaments for their persons?"

"Yes, Yes. The things that my mother uses to adorn herself and make herself beautiful".:

Jaken thought of The Lady. She was elegant, refined and was always impeccably dressed. Surely, she would have something that Lady Izayoi would treasure. A smile came over his face.

"I will not fail you, My Lord. I know just the thing that will turn Lady Izayoi's head. If I may borrow Ah-Un, I will retrieve the courting gifts for you that will guarantee success in your venture."

Jaken was swift and true. He flew directly to the Lady's dressing room. Disguising his scent he slipped in unnoticed and pocketed several prized items from her dressing table. As he was about to leave, he noticed mokomoko-sama draped over the back of a chair. He had a sudden inspiration.

The Lady's maid was tiding up when she noticed something was amiss. Trembling, she roused the Lady from her bed to report the theft. The Lady was confused. Who would take such items from her dressing table? The maid hesitated and handed her. The Lady was shocked. Who would shave a mokomoko-sama?

"Were there any clues?"

"None. Other than the scent of toad defecating under a pine tree."


	63. A Hanyou Bearing Gifts

Title A Hanyou Bearing Gifts

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Extreme (fanfic bakeoff #9) (bonus ingredient Fluff)

Word Count 298

Fandon Inuyasha

Pariing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary The Dowager examines the courting gift

Jaken handed the compact to the boy. Inuyasha stared at the imp wondering what he was supposed to do with the shell. Sesshoumaru took the boy in hand.

"Go to your mother and give her the shell."

Inuyasha nodded. Big Brother had never steered him wrong. It must be a present. He knew that he loved presents. Surely, his mother would love it. He scurried to his mother's side.

She and her grandmother as usual were sipping their afternoon tea. He looked back. Both Sesshoumaru and Jaken were urging him to hand the gift to his mother. She looked up startled to see him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at the how to proceed. His coaches were tearing their hair out in frustration. What was supposed to be a cute gesture was going horribly wrong. The Dowager noticed the pair standing in the shadows and began to laugh.

"Granddaughter, I think Inuyasha has something for you. Take it before those two go insane."

Izayoi took Inuyasha on her lap and hugged him. The shell fell on the floor. Izayoi bent down to pick it up only to find her hand touching Sesshoumaru's. She blushed.

" Would you accept my gift, Izayoi?"

Izayoi looked to her grandmother who had stopped laughing. She was not going to get any help from that quarter. It was her decision even though she was not sure of the consequences.

"Thank you, thank you for delivering the gift to me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her when she spoke to him. " Did I do good?"

Izayoi hugged him:"Always, dearest, always"

Sesshoumaru touched her shoulder and she smiled. That smile always touched him deep inside his soul. At that moment they were only people in the world.


	64. Looking A Gift Horse in the Mouth

Title Looking a Gift Horse in the Mouth

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Extreme (fanfic bakeoff #9) (bonus ingredient Fluff)

Word Count 300

Fandon Inuyasha

Pariing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary The Dowager examines the courting gift

Izayoi stared at the shell and then at her grandmother after putting Inuyasha to bed. " What do you suppose that was all about?"

The Dowager glared at the compact and replied. "If I did not know better that appears to be a courting gift. Why would Sesshoumaru give you such a gift unless he approached you through a nakado? No go-between has approached you about a miai. Such an overture is entirely improper.I am the head of your family here. He should not have proceeded without my approval."

Izayoi shook her head. The idea that Sesshoumaru was courting her had never entered her mind. How did she feel about marrying Sesshoumaru? She knew that she did not love him. The only man she had ever loved she had never married. The Lady of the West was his mate. She had been nothing but his lover and the mother of one of his children. That had been enough for her.

" What should I do now? Sesshoumaru will be expecting some type of response to his courtship gift.?"

The Dowager remained firm " Go to bed I will discuss his gift with him Trust me in this. It is for your own good."

Izayoi bowed and left the room. The Dowager stared at the compact which Izayoi had left in her care. Izayoi was leaving matters in her hands. If only she had left matters in her parent's hands, none of this would have been necessary. It must be the difference between love and lust. Izayoi had risked everything for love while she was now hesitant to proceed knowing the consequences that her lust could bring to all of them. The Dowager hoped that Izayoi would listen to her and not to what her heart was telling her.


	65. Adeste Fideles

Title Adeste Fideles

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Faithful (Inuyasha et al #1

Genre mating rites

Word Count 1749

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru and Izayoi go through miai

A/N Miai was used in arranged marriages in the feudal era to introduce the couples to each other

Muko-iri was used in the aristocratic era. The groom come at night to his bride's house until she became pregnant.

She was unhappy to see him. His intent was clear. Clearly her rant the other night had gone unheeded. She would have to reiterate what she said. What if he ignored her and proceeded on his present course. She had no way of forcing him to stop courting Izayoi. Her only threat was exile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"When I presented Izayoi with her first courting gift, you indicated that I could not proceed without your permission."

"That is correct. I do not now and never will give you permission to court Izayoi. Such open displays of affection would require me to expel both of you from Kamakura. I trust that you do not want that. You care for Izayoi and her safety. Otherwise, you would not be here. I cannot allow to jeopardize the safety of Japan and my family. If it comes to a choice between them and Izayoi, Izayoi would have to be sacrificed. I trust that you will be discreet and not bring attention to your feelings for my granddaughter. I hope you understand my meaning."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head. He had expected such a confrontation after his wake-up call from her. She understood his purpose in being in Kamakura. He had forced her to admit Izayoi in the first place. What she referred to as open displays of affection were nothing more than his outpouring of feeling for his beloved. Wearing his colors and accepting his courting gifts would mark Izayoi as his. He wanted to shout his love to the world. No sneaking off to trysts in her father's garden. His father's downfall had been that he had never taken Izayoi openly. Hence, he could not protect her from those who wished to harm her. He would not make the same mistake She would be his.

"Of course, I will not do anything to jeopardize your position or your family's position. I can be discreet. Make no mistake. Izayoi is mine and I will not hide my love. My only hope is that she will accept my troth and return my affection. I will proceed with or without your blessing. If you do not agree to the miai, I will proceed with the muko-iri"

The Dowager was shocked. Would he really proceed with such a barbaric custom? Her clan would never adopt him. They and the child produced from the muko-iri would be outcasts just as Inuyasha was an outcast. Should she expel them right now and leave them to their fate? The Lady would drop her support of the Emperor. The threat to her people would be ended. Her mind raced considering all the possibilities. Her mistake had been accepting Izayoi. The logical step was to remove the threat by expelling her and Sesshoumaru. Her only fear was the same as when Sesshoumaru arrived. Would he destroy Kamakura if Izayoi were expelled? Until she knew the answer to that question, she could not proceed with such a drastic action. She decided to stall for time.

"If I agree to do you promise to avoid public displays of affection. None of the courting gifts are to be offered openly or displayed openly. Izayoi is wear nothing marking her as yours while she is in public. No mating or wedding will take place so long as I am alive. So long as the miai is in force, you will engage in the muko-iri. If you accept I will prepare Izayoi for the miai. If you agree, I will act as nakodo. I will inform you when and where the miai will take place."

Sesshoumaru nodded his acquiescence. He really had no choice. The alternative was to take Izayoi by force. No good would come of that. He wanted her, but he wanted her to come to him of her own free will. If he just wanted to take her, he could have brought her into the Western Shiro and ravished her there. He did not want her just because she was his late father's mistress. He loved her and wanted her to love him.

She had told him that she could not love him, but had promised to give him what she could. He in turn had told her that he accepted what she was willing to give. Instead of sitting idly by he had taken the initiative. He found that he could inspire lust for him in her. She might not love him, but she did want him. That fact had inspired him to tie her to him through engagement.

He had blunted her grandmother's objection by telling her that he would simply take Izayoi as his bride in the old way until she was with child. He was quite sure that Izayoi would not object after her reaction to him in the Onsen..All he had to do was snap his fingers and she would readily submit to him.

When he raised this possibility the Dowager had caved and immediately agreed to the miai. Now they would go through a normal human courtship. While she had not immediately agreed to approve the marriage the engagement would formally bind Izayoi to him. He had been with her for six years. It was time for his patience to be rewarded.

Izayoi stared in the mirror. What had she agreed to? The kimono she was wearing marked her as Sesshoumaru's. The lipstick which covered her mouth marked her acceptance of his courting gift. Tonight their engagement would be formally proclaimed at the miai. . The idea made her apprehensive.

Before today she had steadfastly maintained the Inu no Taisho was her one true love. She could not imagine being with anyone else. One night in the onsen and she was ready to be Sesshoumaru's love slave. She was surprised that Sesshoumaru had not lost all respect for her.

For six years he had devoted himself to her trying to make her love him. One look at his naked body and she was ready to crawl into bed with him. She had gone to the temple after the incident. Her prayers had eased her guilt, but had not abated her lust. She was still willing to abide by her grandmother's wishes to protect Inuyasha. If she had told her to stop seeing Sesshoumaru, she would have told him goodbye. When they had talked about the subject yesterday., her grandmother had told her that she would not allow miai or courting. Yet today she had given her blessing. Why the sudden change?

She would probably not receive an answer from Sesshoumaru or her grandmother tonight. Both were closed when it came to plotting and planning. Maybe Jaken would know. Sesshoumaru sometimes told secrets to him which she could wheedle out of him with the proper inducement. All she had to do was convince Jaken that the secret made him important and he would be singing like a geisha.

At the appointed hour the trio was in place. The grandmother as go-between formally introduced Izayoi and Sesshoumaru to each other. They engaged in pointless small talk. The three of them had lived together a family for the past six years. Yet here they were treating each other as strangers. The truth was that none of them desired an arranged marriage. It was the only device available to deal with their situation.

After tea, Izayoi excused herself leaving her fan on the table. Sesshoumaru looked at the Dowager. She nodded at him to take the fan and follow her. He found her in the garden standing under a sakura. She looked much as she had when he had first seen her in her father's garden. Her hips had widened during child birth. Her breasts had grown to provide the milk that her growing hanyou had so desperately needed.

Sesshoumaru found her more beautiful now than the teen who had eagerly run after her father. She looked up at him when he arrived from her place on a bench and smiled. He looked at her for a moment. She was wearing his colors. In a moment he would taste her lips to determine if she had accepted her gift. He returned her fan which she demurely folded in her lap.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru Come and sit beside me. I am pleased that you chose to accept the engagement by returning my fan. I would be honored to be your wife, if you will have me. I apologize for all the pain that I have caused you by refusing you these years. I hope that you will forgive me and allow me to serve you faithfully as your wife."

Emboldened, Sesshoumaru sat next to her. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him. Yes, the taste of his lipstick was one her lips. She had accepted his courting gift just as he had honored the engagement by returning the fan to him. He deepened the kiss his hands roaming freely over her body.

His mind had just begun to form wicked thoughts when he heard Izayoi gasp and fall to the ground clutching her shoulder. He knelt beside her. Heat was radiating off her shoulder. Pulling back her kimono he found something which he had not expected to see. Plain as day on her collar bone was the mating mark of his father still glowing and hot to the touch.

It surprised him. He had always been told that a youkai could mate only one being. No one had ever doubted that his mother was mated to his father. Yet here was another mark where none should have been. He had thought that his father's relation to Izayoi was only love. That there was no true bond between them.

His mother had told him that if one partner violated the bond the bond would react violently causing extreme discomfort to the party who was unfaithful. He still did not understand. His father was six years dead. Why should Izayoi be bound to him forever? Why couldn't she move on to him?

He scooped her up and flew to the Women's quarters. The Dowager looked up. She had not expected them back so soon. He placed her on her futon and sighed. The Dowager looked at him with a million questions in her eyes. Izayoi was still unconscious. Sesshoumaru looked at her and pointed to Izayoi.

"Fix her."

The Dowager responded " I will do the best I can."


	66. The Devil is in the Details

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 1

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

Izayoi remained in a coma. The Dowager tried to reawaken her, but nothing her or her healers did had any effect. Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more frustrated the woman he loved was at death's door and he could do nothing to save her. The Dowager at length dismissed the healers and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sesshoumaru?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about."

" Don't play coy with me. This is Izayoi's life we are talking about. The healers say that they can do nothing for her. Apparently, she was poisoned. The poison was a demon poison. They have no antidote for that sort of magical you sure you know nothing about what is wrong with Izayoi?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked. Who could have done such a thing to Izayoi? He assumed that it had something to do with the burning mark on Izayoi's collarbone, but this news changed everything.

He searched his memory. The last thing he remembered doing with Izayoi was kissing her on the lips. so that he could taste her. He had been caught up in the fact that she had chosen to wear the lipstick that he had gifted her with that he had forgotten else.

The lipstick did have a familiar taste to it, but he could not recall where he experienced that flavor before. Jaken should know since he was the one that had procured the lipstick. Maybe he would know what was going on.

The important thing was bringing Izayoi out of her coma. Everything else became secondary to that purpose. They would get to the bottom of this mystery even if it killed him.

"Jaken. Come here. Where did you procure that lipstick that I gave to Izayoi?"

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 2

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

Jaken was quaking. He had been dreading this moment since he had escaped the Lady's Castle in the Air. What had possessed him to undertake such a foolhardy mission? Especially now when Lady Izayoi lay at death's door as a result of the gift he had procured. Who would have thought that lipstick could contain poison.

" Jaken, I am losing patience. I will ask you one more time where you obtained this lipstick. If I do not obtain a satisfactory answer, I will start removing body parts starting with your head."

" I went to the Castle in the Air and took them from the Lady's dressing table."

"What!"

" I stole them from the Lady."

"What in the world possessed you to do that?"

" I could not think of anyone who possessed finer things in the world. They do make the perfect gift."

Sesshoumaru had to admit that Jaken was right. His mother was the most refined woman he knew. As much he detested her he had to admire the style and grace with which she presented herself. She was his ideal woman until he met Princess Izayoi.

The difference between them was that he loved Izayoi while he respected his mother. Both of them belonged on pedestals. He would prefer that his mother was a statute made of stone. Izayoi was the pinnacle of everything good and pure in his life. She made him belief in love. . .

Now he has to approach his mother on bended knee to save Izayoi. He could not imagine any greater humiliation, but for Izayoi's sake he would do it. There was nothing he would not do for her. And then he would kill Jaken for putting him in this position.

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 3

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

He hated waiting. She knew that he was here although she did not know why. He was sure that she was enjoying his discomfortiture. The sooner this matter was ended the better.

She sat on her throne. Making Sesshoumaru squirm was more fun than anything she had ever done. He had no sense of humor. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. A harmless pastime, but no fun for the fish.

At last she allowed him to enter her throne room. She hid behind her fan. Her eyes laughing at him over the top. How much could he take . Finally she asked " Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru almost missed her question. He glared at her and bowed. Kami, if there was any other way. " Mother, I understand that you have an acquaintance with youkai poisons."

" Being a poison youkai. I have dabbled in them now and again. Why do you ask? You are a poison youkai yourself. Surely you know these things'

"I know my own poisons and am immunized against most youkai poisons. You never saw fit to tell me anything about your poisons."

"Why should I say? They are my playthings. Your father found the combination of extreme pain and extreme pleasure very stimulating. ."

Sesshoumaru pulled out the compact and handed it to her." What do you know about this?"

She examined the shell as if she was tasting a fine wine " How did you obtain this?"

He sputtered. Jaken would die slowly and painfully. " Apparently, my vassal was overzealous."

She laughed with that grating sound that he always hated. He just knew that he was going to regret having come here. " Your imp stole my compact. He had more balls than I thought imps possessed."

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 4

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. The time had come for begging. His mother's comments were eye opening. Obviously, the lipstick in the compact was poisonous. The question was how had Izayoi being poisoned and whether there was an antidote to the poison.

" Mother, I am curious Just how does this poison work?"

The Lady craned her head at Sesshoumaru and smirked. "It is the kiss of death."

Sesshoumaru tried to retain his mask. If it should fall, it might be fatal to Izayoi. He digested the news. "The kiss of death." Izayoi seemed fine after she put on the lipstick. It was only when she kissed him that she had fallen into the coma. He tried to draw her out with his best nonchalant

"Hnn"

The Lady laughed " Who died?" Suddenly it became clear to her. She knew who, why and how. The question was how to take advantage of what had happened.

"Izayoi?"

Sessshoumaru stirred uneasily. She was right. Now to turn the screws.

"If nothing is done to reverse the poisoning, she will die."

Sesshoumaru's mask dropped. She had him. "Can you help?"

"Why should I? It seems appropriate that Izayoi should die by my poison from your kiss."

" What do you want?"

"I want Izayoi's head."

"Unacceptable. What else?"

"I want the Emperor out of exile and free to maneuver. I want your promise that you personally will not intervene in the upcoming war. Otherwise, your lady dies and you and I will no longer care what happens in the war."

Sesshoumaru weighed his options. If he did nothing, Izayoi died. He would worry about the Emperor when the time came. At the moment he had no choice.

"I accept"

"Shall we go?"

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 5

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

The Dowager was shocked to see the energy bubble enter the bedroom. It disturbed her to see Sesshoumaru and his mother appear. She had only met the Lady of the West once, but that was enough.

It was the day that she came to threaten the Shikken. The Emperor, the Shogun and the Shikken and the entire Hojo had all been there that day. The opening of court in Kyoto. Then as now she descended in her energy bubble form.

The Lady had snarled at the assembled guests telling them that under no circumstances were they to admit Izyaoi to Kamakura. Dire warnings were given that day. Most nodded in agreement. The Shikken did not need this kind of trouble.

It was the Dowager's voice which carried the day that .Sesshoumaru had threatened them to admit Izyaoi. She had argued that although his mother has also threatened them if they admitted Izayoi Sesshoumaru promised to protect them against her.

He had done so for the past six years. Yet they were no closer to defeating the Lady and the Emperor than they were six years ago. Worse, the viper herself was now among them. Hopefully Sesshoumaru had a good explanation.

The Dowager had been watching over Izyaoi since Sesshoumaru had left. She was about to fall asleep when mother and son arrived. They had a conspiratorial look in the eyes. As if they were about to do something which would save Izayoi, but endanger .Kamakura. She pointed accusingly at the Lady.

"Why is she here?"

"To save Izayoi"

The Dowager glared savagely " Lord Sesshomaru. You have brought the devil among us.I will never forgive you if you are betraying Japan to save your precious Izayoi"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. The Lady laughed haughtily " Nice to see you too."

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 6

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

Sesshoumauru pointed to Izayoi and commanded his mother " Fix her."

The Lady was amused that her son thought that he could order her around. Izayoi's life was in her hands. Sesshoumaru was at her mercy. She would let him twist in the wind for a while.

" Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was pleased that she was wearing the lipstick that I had given her as a courting gift that I had to taste it on her lips. When I deepened the kiss, she clutched her shoulder and fainted. When I pulled back her kimono, it revealed this mark. I remembered something you told me about marks and thought that maybe Father's mark was reacting to her being unfaithful to him with me. However, the healers discovered that she had been poisoned by youkai poison. This information led me to believe that the lipstick in the courting gift was somehow responsible for her condition

Which brought me to you?"

The Lady laughed with a laugh that sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the room. She lowered her kimono her shoulder to reveal a mark similar to the one on Izayoi's collarbone.

"You actually thought that your Father could strike Izayoi from beyond the grave. That is beyond even his power. You should have been listening more closely when we talked to you about marking your mate. It is true that the mark will react when the marked becomes passionate with anyone, but the marker. The mark will never fade with time or death. She will always be in pain when she is with another man. That is the price we pay for marking. We are never allowed to forget the one we loved even after they are gone. She will get used to the pain."

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 7

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izayoi from poisoning

'"What about the poison? You seemed to recognize the compact when I showed it to you. Was it poisoned?"

" That compact contains a special blend of my poison which your Father was particularly fond of.

It is activated by the kiss. Your Father said that it made him tingle all over and heightened the pleasure of sex. Your kiss poisoned Izayoi by activating the poison in the lipstick. You are a poison youkai just as I am and poison is activated by the kiss of a poison youkai with a non-poison youkai. How did you come by my compact anyway?"

Sesshoumaru was stunned. The idea that he had something to do with his beloved's poisoning was disturbing. No more disturbing than the news that the poison had been used to rouse his Father's passion during lovemaking. Not something that he really needed to know.

" I sent Jaken out to find some appropriate courting gifts. for Izayoi."

" Tell the toad that if I ever see him again, I will roast him."

" I assume you want them back."

"Not after Jaken touched them .I do deeply resent his clipping off some of mokmo-sama's fur. She shivered for days I will never forgive what he did."

"Point taken. Don't you have a job to do?

"Keep your hakama on. There is at least one lady present. I am here. She will live if you are good and shut up until I am through."

Sesshoumaru thought about responding, but decided that he could not risk Izayoi's life any longer. When he rose to her bait, the Lady decided that it was time to do her job and leave. If Izayoi died of the poison, she would not have the pleasure of killing her herself.

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 8

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izyaoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izyaoi from poisoning

"Strip her."

"What!"

"Strip her. If you want to save her, I must be allowed to do what must be done. Whatever I do, you must not interfere until I am done. If you do, I will leave and she will die, is that clear?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He and the Dowager removed Izayoi's clothes. The moment he had dreamed of , but not like this. Her flesh was pale cold and clammy. Her face a masque of death.

He should touching her not his mother, but this is where this started.

Once she was stripped, the Lady began to strip as she caresssd various parts of Izayoi's body. When she came to the mark, she bit into it as if she were trying to recapture old feelings. She touched her own mark and sighed. Not the same. He was gone, but his mark lingered.. She knew how Izayoi felt because she felt it every single day.

"Hnn."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and grinned. He was going through hell. Well he should. He had chosen to get into bed with the woman she hated. It was only right that he suffer too. Time to finish this before Sesshoumaru became angry. That would spoil all of her fun. She placed her lips on Izayoi's mouth After a few minutes she was satisfied that all the poison was gone.

"Was that really necessary?"

:"Yes, if you did not want your little girlfriend to die. She was tasty, but a little salty for me. I am done. You can have the slut to do whatever unspeakable things you want to. For the moment you can have her life, but remember that in the end it belongs to me

She tossed the compact to Sesshoumaru. " Consider it an engagement present.'

Title The Devil is in the Details Part 9

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Detail (fanfic bakeoff #10)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Naked bodies, some lesbian overtones.

Summary The Lady of the West saves Izyaoi from poisoning

The Lady sat with the Dowager and sipped tea. It seemed strange to sit down with your sworn enemy, but this was Japan. A land where rivals buried the hatchet over tea. All so civilized.

It made her humans more.

Today there was a truce. Sesshoumaru had insisted that she stay until Izayoi was out of was strange watching her son spoon broth into the mouth of the person she hated most in the world. The idea that he might mate her revolted her. For such foolishness they both richly deserved the poisoning.

Of course , she had just saved Izayoi from poisoning. Something she would never have dreamed of doing. What was wrong with her? Was she losing her edge? How could she sit down to tea with people she wanted to kill

She felt a tug on her kimono. Looking down, she saw a small hanyou clad in red haori and hakama with a ball.. She recognized the material. Fire rat from Sesshoumaru's baby blanket. It amazed her that Sesshoumaru was willing to give that up. He had always treasured it.

The boy offered the ball to her. When she took it, he looked at her eagerly. Finally she realized that he wanted her to throw it. Although he seemed to have indomitable energy he finally fell asleep in her lap. As she started to play with the ears, she looked up. The Dowager was smiling at her

"Now you see why I could not refuse them even though it would have been in my best interest to do so."

The Lady nodded. She was a mother and understood a mother's love. Although she might hate Izayoi, she would never hate her son. He and Sesshoumaru were after all that remained of their mate.


	67. In Every Silver Lining There is a Cloud

Title In Every Silver Lining There is A Cloud

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Silver Lining (Inuyasha Fan Fic #229)

Word Count 1521

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Chapter 66 of Entangled

Warning Biting and Lickng

Summary Sesshoumaru honors his promise to the Lady and is banished from Kamakura

He babied her. She was as weak as a new born. He fed her, gave her sponge baths, read to her, and even slept on the futon with her after she curled up against him with mokomoko sama wrapped around her. In his opinion she was where she belonged.

He doubted that she would remember this time. She seemed almost like a sleepwalker stumbling half asleep through life. Almost lost to the world, but not to him. She had stumbled, but he had been there to catch her before she fell

To him she was the most precious thing in the world. If she needed to be coddled for a time so be it. Her injuries were his fault. It was his burden to fix her and he was determined to do the job right no matter how long it took.

Yet it did not seem like a burden. With her in this condition he was able to be with her every hour of every day. At this point she probably would have resisted sleeping with him and bathing with him if she had been in her right mind.

The Dowager and the Lady watched his moves like a hawk. The Dowager fiercely protective of her granddaughter while the Lady was enjoying seeing the woman that she had hated for so long brought low.

It amused the Lady greatly that it was the poison in lipstick which had nearly killed Izayoi. The kami smiled on her when Sesshoumaru nearly killed Izayoi with a kiss. It almost made her believe in blind justice.

Almost. If the kami were just her mate would still be by her side not wandering in the afterlife. If the kami were just Izayoi would be stripped naked in hell while demons tore at her flesh for eternity. No punishment was too much for what she had done.

Yet she had the perfect opportunity to kill Izayio and had passed on it. Somehow killing a comatose Izayoi held no appeal for her. When she killed Izayoi, she wanted Izayoi to scream for mercy. The mercy she would only find in death. Only then would Izayoi realize the gravity of what she had done.

The sight of her son playing house with Izayoi was nauseating. At least with her husband the two of them had shown some discretion so that she had never seen the two of them together. Of course she had known what he was doing and whom he doing it with, but she only had to listen to the spies reports.

It was not the same as watching Sesshoumaru play nurse maid to her most hated enemy. Time to remind Sesshoumaru that there was a price to be paid for Izayoi's life. Being in Kamakura among humans was a very unpleasant experience and she did not wish to extend her stay any longer than necessary. As soon as Izayoi was past the crisis they would leave.

When his mother entered Izayoi's room. Seshoumaru looked at her questioningly from his place at Izayoi's side, trying to determine whether she meant to harm Izayoi. She raised her hand to show that she did not intend injury. Sesshoumaru let her approach

" I must determine if all of my poison has been purged from her system."

Sesshoumaru moved aside and motioned for her to let her straddle Izayoi's waist. Again she bit into the mark to determine if any poison remained in Izayoi's blood. Satisfied that there was none in the blood, she licked Izayoi's lips to confirm that none of the poisonous lipstick remained on her lips. She stood and proclaimed Izayoi healed.

Sesshoumaru was not so sure, but Izayoi slowly began to awaken. She was startled to find the Lady standing over her and Sesshoumaru by her side. Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand to reassure her and she looked at him and smiled. He had always protected her from the Lady so she had nothing to fear.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry. Like I haven't eaten for days. Sore. Like every muscle in my body was on fire. Tired. Like I had just run a long race. Confused. Like I had just awoken from a dream. The unusual thing about the dream was that in it you (Sesshoumaru) poisoned me and the Lady saved me. I feel oddly connected to her through my mark. I know that it sounds ridiculous. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, Sesshoumaru and she would never save me. So it must have been a dream, right?"

The Lady started to laugh before Sesshoumaru gave her a stern look. Looking away Sesshoumaru finally said " Just a bad nightmare which thankfully you have finally awakened"

Sesshoumaru motioned for the Lady to follow him outside her room. When they were out of Izayoi's hearing, Sesshoumaru spoke "You are never to tell her what happened"

The Lady scoffed " I will keep your secrets from your beloved. Lovers should not keep secrets.

They are poison that truly destroy relationships. Now that your little girlfriend is better, it is time to honor your promise to me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will make arrangements for her care and then we will fly the sooner this is ended the better so that we will not have to share each other's company any longer than necessary. I will be taking you with me since I do not trust you alone with Izayoi."

The Lady nodded. The sooner she was out of Kamakura the sooner she would be away from the Sesshoumaru and Izayoi playing house. Her plans would go forward only when Sesshoumaru freed the emperor from exile. The next time she would see Izayoi she would the one putting a dagger through her heart.

They left after arranging for the Dowager to care of Izayoi and for Jaken to watch over all of them. The Lady turned away as Sesshoumaru bent down to hug Izayoi. After the poisoning he was more careful not to do anything that would harm her, but he felt the need to hold her before her left. The Lady snorted. It was too sickening for words.

The two dog demons flew the minions of hell were on their tails toward Oki. Once there Sesshoumaru made quick work of Bakufu's troops guarding the island. The Lady made contact with Nawa Nagatoshi and his family who took the Emperor to Funagami Mountain in Ho-ki

Now the war could began anew. Sesshoumaru would have to explain his presence since he had been spotted by survivors on the island. The Shikken would never trust him again and would probably ban him from Kamakura.

When Sesshoumaru returned he found the Dowager and the Shikken waiting for him with their troops. He was escorted outside the city walls without a chance to talk to Izayoi or Jaken. Pondering what to do he realized that Jaken was still with Izayoi protecting her and Inuyasha.

He found a note stuffed into his armor from the Dowager cryptically setting up meetings between himself and Izayoi. Changing into his energy form he flashed to Izayoi's room. She raised her hand to cover her eyes.

When she realized who he was she reached out for him. He could not deny her and enfolded her in his arms. Not now, but soon she would be his. Neither the Emperor, ,the Shikken nor even his mother could keep him from his beloved. He stayed until she fell asleep whispering to her that soon she would his forever.

The idea of secret trysts thrilled him. It reminded him of the times he had watched over Izayoi for his father. If his father could engage in such behavior, surely no one should fault him for doing so. The Dowager with one hand ousted him while on the other she facilitated his meetings with Izayoi.

She knew as he did that he was the only thing standing between the Shikken and the Lady. Without Sesshoumaru's protection they were all dead. No matter that he had betrayed the Shikken by freeing the Emperor, if he wanted Izayoi she would make sure that he got him.

In the meantime the Dowager arranged a meeting with Ashikaga Takauji Against the human forces of the Emperor they needed the best general available. Somehow, she knew that he would be the man to bring the forces of the Bakufu final victory over the Emperor.

Sesshoumaru had made a deal with the devil to save Izayoi. As a result he had been banished from Kamakura. His consolation was that Izayoi was alive and the Dowager was actively pushing her toward him by bringing them together. He had been deluded into thinking about protecting Kamakura.

Only one important person lived in Kamakura. Izayoi. Nothing else mattered but her safety Somehow he would have to survive until he could meet Izayoi. They had wasted so much time. The next time they met he would make her his. At last he understood the lesson of his father He had to seize this moment of happiness because one never knew tomorrow might bring.


	68. Carry On My Wayward Son

Title Carry on My Wayward Son 1

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Carry (Bonus Holiday) (Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha celebrates New Years with Grandmother

Inuyasha was confused. He had not seen Big Brother in days. When he stopped by Big Brothers suite it was empty. Not even Jaken was around. Grandmother seemed to be anzious though Mother seemed expectant as if waiting for something to happen.

He missed his big brother. No more mokomoko-sama to sleep on. No more hunting in the forest. No more playing ball. Mother might play with him, but it was not same. She simply smiled when he asked about Big Brother. How could she be happy when he was so miserable?

He decided that he needed to confront her about it. Something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it. As his mother was putting him to bed he took a chance and broached the subject. "Mother, where is Big Brother?"

His mother stared at him. The truth seemed the best route even if he did not understand it. "Sesshoumaru has been banished from Kamakura"

Inuyasha gave her a blank look "What does banished mean? Why isn't he here? Doesn't he like me anymore? I want Big Brother."

Izayoi stiffened " Sesshoumaru cannot come here anymore. Banished means that the soldiers will kill him if he comes here/"

"Why would they do that?"

The why stuck in her throat. How do you explain to a six-year-old that Grandmother had banished Sesshoumaru for treason? How can you explain that he did it out of love for her? There was no explanation.

:"You will seen Sesshoumaru again."

:"When?"

"Go to sleep." Inuyasha kissed her good night and closed his eyes sure that Big Brother would be there in the morning. Izayoi looked at him anxiously. Tomorrow she would have to come up with another story.

Title Carry on My Wayward Son 2

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Carry (Bonus Holiday) (Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha celebrates New Years with Grandmother

His mother had been cooking for days before New Years. The trays of osechi were piled high in the kitchen. Inuyasha's mouth was watering in anticipation. The thought of spending New Years eating had him in high spirits.

He loved the datemaki. the tazukan, the ebi and zoni. while he was not crazy about the kuro-mame. The black soybeans were a traditional New Year's taste, but that did not mean that he had to like it.

It was traditional to cook all the food in advance so that no food preparation was done over new years, but this year his mother had outdone herself. There was more than enough to feed him for three days with something left for Mother and Grandmother.

His mother had made him a kimono that he could wear to the shrine. They had hidden his ears under a hat. His claws would be tucked into his sleeves. He would lower his eyes so that he would not be detected.

They stayed up all night on New Years Eve watching the fireworks and listening to the ringing of the bells at the Buddhist temples. His mother carried him to bed when it was over and kissed him good night

Visions of food , parades and all the wonders of New Years ran through his head as he slept. The morning could not come soon enough. He knew that the shrine had its set of delicacies which made his mouth water.

His grandmother called him to breakfast. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. She had a bento for him. He had just finished one and was about to ask for another when he noticed that his mother was not present. He looked into the Dowager's eyes and asked.

"Where is Mother?".

Title Carry on My Wayward Son 3

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Carry (Bonus Holiday) (Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha celebrates New Years with Grandmother

The visit to the shrine had been great. He and Grandmother were both in high spirits for the holiday. The priests had waved a wooden wand with white streamers to bless him. They said he was purified whatever that meant.

Grandmother had bought him a fortune. It said that he would go to new places and meet new people. That sounded exciting since he had spent most of his life stuck in a suite in Kamakura he was anxious to see the rest of the world.

The priests had also let him pray in the temple something he had never done before. He wrote his wish on the piece of paper which had been given to him. Grandmother showed him where and how to tie it. He was sure that the kami would grant his wish.

" I wish to see Big Brother again."

Of course there was food. He could not get enough of the traditional New Years foods. Though he had already eaten all three days of bentos which his mother had prepared it did not stop him from demanding that Grandmother stop at each and every food stand.

It was all so good. Especially the mochi. He could not imagine anything else with such a taste.

There were so many kinds and flavors. He just to sample each and everyone. Pestering his grandmother to buy him just one more.

At the end of the day he collapsed in his grandmother's arms. He could not go another step or eat

anymore. All he wanted to do was go home to mother. His grandmother put him to bed. He asked her the same question he asked this morning?

"Where is Mother?"

She shook her head " Hush. Sleep now and you will see her in the morning."


	69. Second Date

Title Second Date

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Act Natuarall (Inuyasha Fan Fic #2

Entangled Chapter 6

Word Count 1610

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning

Summary Sesshoumaru and Izayoi resume their courtship

The Dowager watched with satisfaction as the hairdressers and tailors put the finishing touches on Izayoi. Tonight her granddaughter looked every inch a princess of the realm. No expense had been spared to make her look the part tonight.

Although they both knew that Sesshoumaru was already in love with Izayoi, the Dowager wanted to cultivate an image for both of them Izayoi was a vision of loveliness of white and orange the winter colors. .They had even the train and jacket for the full effect.

She was dressed in the juni-hitoe. Twenty layers in all instead of the standard twelve. A woman's armor for battle. The Dowager knew that youkai were very alluring to young women. Izayoi had already fallen victim once to their charms. She was determined that it not happen again.

Izayoi was vulnerable. She had not been with a man since her mate died. Sesshoumaru was attentive and sensitive to her needs. The worst part was that she knew that he had saved her life. That made all the difference in the world. Izayoi would try to repay him for his kindness.

A woman must never admit to a man that she feels that she owes something to him. Most men would exploit such an opening. While the Dowager believed that Sesshoumaru would not behave in such a manner she was less sure as to how he would react when Izayoi tried to show how grateful she was

The makeup artist had left hours ago. The Dowager had to check to see that her granddaughters face was acceptable. Too much made one a whore. Too little made one an ordinary woman. Izayoi was no ordinary woman. She had attracted the attention of two powerful demons and half the noble population of Kyushu. It was important that she look the part

The Dowager had Izayoi turn slowly. She examined her face. Perfect. As a last touch she added a fan. The weapon of choice for women going into battle. Lord Sesshoumaru should not mistake Izayoi for some easy conquest. She must battle every step of the way, yielding only when necessary and retreating only when facing overwhelming odds.

Finally she nodded to Izayoi. The carriage would take Izayoi to a house belonging to the Dowager outside the wall of Kamakura. The house was deserted this time of year leaving no witnesses Sesshoumaru would not be violating his banishment since he was outside the city proper. Izayoi herself was treading on thin ice merely by meeting with him.

She was to wait for him in the garden A frozen waste at this time of year. Hopefully with twenty layers of clothes she would be warm enough while she waited for. The carriage would return for her at the designated hour A million things could go wrong with the plan. If it was up to the Dowager they would not be going to these lengths, but Izayoi insisted that the courtship must continue.

She patted Izayoi's hand. There was nothing more that she could do for her granddaughter. Hopefully, she had learned something from her last experience which would prepare her to deal with Lord Sesshoumaru. It troubled her that Izayoi seemed hell bent on the courtship. She had been surprised when it was proposed. Now she had thrown herself into it enthusiastically. The Dowager feared that when the time came to say no that Izayoi would lose her resolve.

Izayoi shivered as she waited in the garden. The house was dark. The garden was bleak lit only by moonlight. She felt so alone. It was not like her father's she knew every tree and stone. This was foreign territory. Even the Dowager's garden or her garden in the women's quarters would be better than the uneasy feeling she had that she was being watched.

When the moon was directly overhead, he appeared. A streak of light coming directly in the moonlight flashed before her eyes. How many times had his father appeared in a similar manner in her father's garden. She had always run to the light the moment she saw it Age had changed her. No longer a teenager she was eight years older and hopefully wiser than when she first met her mate.

She would wait for him to come to her. Slowly he began to materialize. She had always loved the sparkle. Even now it dazzled her after all these years and weakened her resolve to resist him. He looked like some kami standing only a few feet from her. She felt almost insignificant in comparison to him. How could a mere woman hope to deal with such a colossus?

Then she remembered. He was merely a dog. So long as she kept that in mind she was safe. At heart he was obedient to his mistress's voice. He would never hurt her and would do everything in his power to please her. She opened her fan in the opening salvo of the courtship. He took that as a sign to proceed and moved forward to sit by her.

" Princess Izayoi. I present you with the second courtship gift."

Izayoi stared at the comb. It was made from the ivory of an Indian elephant with stylized elephants cavorting on the edges. She stifled a giggle. They both now knew where the gifts had come from, but had resolved to see it through. Izayoi motioned with her fan for Sesshoumaru to place the comb in her hair.

After fumbling with the highly stylized coiffure he finally succeeded he stepped back to admire his handwork. When he was finished, he bowed slightly. Izayoi thought him a little stiff. Perhaps he was just not used to bowing. She bowed slightly folding her fan to reveal a glimpse of the smile on her face to Sesshoumaru for just an instant, but enough to give him hope.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you for the wonderful. I gratefully accept what you have given to me and hope that I am worthy of the effort that you have made in furtherance of our courtship. Words cannot express the lengths to which you went to save me from your mother's poison and the sacrifices that you made to make sure that I was safe."

Sesshoumaru draped mokomoko-sama around her shoulders to stop her from shivering. He put his finger to her lips." Not another word. The fault was mine. If you had died, it would have been on my head. You are precious to me. So precious that I would give up everything my home, my title my lands and even my life for you. Your willingness to continue the courtship despite what has happened makes my heart glad. I have hope for the first time that you will actually be mine at last."

Izayoi was so affected that she dropped her fan and opened her mouth. Sesshoumaru had always restrained himself him in the past because he knew the limits that she had set on him. His passion reminded him so much of his father that she gasped involuntarily. All her carefully prepared defenses dropped at that moment. If he had wanted merely carnal knowledge of her, he could have taken her at that very moment.

Instead he retrieved her fan which she accepted with profound embarrassment. She folded the fan and put into her sleeve. No longer would she hide behind it. For better or worse she would face him and tell him the truth. He deserved that after six years of looking after her and her son. No more lies. Her grandmother wanted her to play games. The courting itself was a farce.

"Sesshoumaru. I have told you that I do not love you. That is true. My heart will always belong to my mate. I can never give you that. It appears that his mating mark will resist your efforts. Each step in the courtship will be extremely painful to me. I told you once that I would give you what I could. If you are willing to accept that the courtship can proceed."

She watched his eyes. They were not the flashing eyes of his father or the playful eyes of her son. She never had been able to fathom what went on behind those amber orbs. They might be windows to the soul, but the screen was pulled so that no one could peek in. For a moment she was afraid that he would pull back. He would leave her and it would all be over.

Instead, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her mating mark throbbed with each and every kiss. The more intimate the kisses were the more painful it became. She pulled back panting. If they were to proceed, she would have to get used to the pain. She knew she wanted him, but not if it killed her. He looked shocked. Somehow he could feel her pain or maybe just the feelings it projected.

" I am sorry. I do not wish to cause you pain." He whispered.

"I will endure it for you, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you. I accept what you are willing to give me. It is more than I ever could have dreamed of receiving"

He noticed that she had passed out from the way she slumped in his arms. The courtship was going to be a painful experience for her. He wondered if anything could be done to relieve her pain. For a moment he actually thought of consulting his mother, but thought better of it. The idea that his mother would help him court Izayoi was too absurd to actually be considered.

.


	70. Welcome Home

Title Welcome Home

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Carry ( fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning None

Summary Izayoi recovers from New Years with Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Mother was home. He ran to her bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. Another smell hit him as he ran. Anki was here. Excited he doubled his speed.

Sliding open the shoji door, he hurtled through the air toward his mother's tatami mat. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed him out of the air. To his surprise he found himself face to face with his big brother.

His surprise was instantly replaced by exhilaration when he realized who had hold of him. He made another effort to launch himself at his brother even dangling from Sesshoumaru's clas. Sesshoumaru put a finger to his lips and got up from his station beside the bed and took Inuyasha outside.

"Inuyasha. Your mother had a bad night and needs her rest. I am sure that she will be pleased to see you when she wakes up I need to stay with her until she does Go back to bed until your grandmother calls you for breakfast."

"If I am quiet, can I sit with you and Mother?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He carried the boy back into room. The boy stared up at SesshoumaruHe laid his head on mokomoko-sama and was instantly asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha. The boy looked like an angel. He hated moving him, but the boy did belong with his mother.

He lifted the boy and placed him on the mat next to his mother. Placing mokomoko-sama over both of them he sat back rather pleased with his returned to guard duty. A wonderful feeling began to swell in him. Was this what he father meant when he asked him if he has someone to protect? He now had someone to protect. Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Title Sunrise

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Carry ( fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning None

Summary Izayoi recovers from New Years with Sesshoumaru

The shadows fled as the first rays of the sun began to pierce the darkness. The Dowager slid the door open and peeked in. Sesshoumaru looked up at her grimly and she nodded. Izayoi and Inuyasha were on the mat sleeping wrapped in his .

Yesterday had been overcast. The sun had never made an appearance. It was no wonder that she had forgotten entirely about Hatsuhinode, because she had been concentrating on preparing Izayoi for Sesshoumaru and taking care of Inuyasha.

Technically, it was the second sunrise of the year How were the young supposed to learn anything when their elders forgot to teach them their lessons She hoped that she was still around next year to see the first sunrise with them. .

She wondered what it all meant. Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and Inuyasha were together yet separate Sesshoumaru guarding them while they slept on the mats covered in his mokomoko-sama Sesshoumaru had been banished and should be here, but she was unwilling to force him to leave.

They must have come in late last night since she was not aware that they were back until she went looking for Inuyasha. The boy must have discovered they were back and come to see them.

She was surprised that he had not awoken the entire household. She had given Sesshoumaru and Izayoi space to be together. Something must have happened. Izayoi was still dressed in the juni-hitoe from the night before not having dressed for bed. She was disappointed somehow she secretly hoped that Izayoi would find love.

She would leave them and return to her bed. The first sunrise of the new year usually meant for hope and renewal. She hoped that the second sunrise would bring that to them. They certainly needed it.

.

Title Breakfast in Bed

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Carry ( fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning None

Summary Izayoi recovers from New Years with Sesshoumaru

She had the strangest dream. A searing pain. Blackness. Flight. A feeling of incredible warmth and contentment. In fact at the moment she was too warm. She seemed to be buried so much fur she could hardly breathe. Struggling to the surface she awoke.

"Mama's awake" Inuyasha cried.

For once Sesshoumaru did not try to restrain him. Instead, he picked up mokomoko-sama from the floor where she had tossed it when she awoke and allowed Inuyasha to pounce on his unsuspecting mother.

"Soup?" inquired the Dowager

Sesshoumaru took the tray with miso soup from her.

"Inuyasha, I have your favorites ready." Inuyasha was torn between spending time with his mother and rushing to the table to gobble down the goodies which he knew awaited him there.

Food won out and the Dowager barely had time to get out of the way before he ran passed nodded to Sesshoumaru. He seemed to have Izayoi well in hand.

"Are you well enough for miso soup?"

She looked at her clothes. Still in the jumi-hotoe she wore the night before. " I should change."

"Eat now. I will see that not a drop spills on your clothing."

Izayoi had just opened her mouth to respond when Sesshoumaru stuffed a spoonful of soup into her mouth. She swallowed and smiled at him. Somehow, the soup was just what she needed at the moment. That and the wonderful man who was feeding her breakfast in bed. It was a great way to start the new year.

Sesshoumaru was relieved. After last night he was afraid for her. She had been in so much pain and had slept so long that he feared for her life. When she smiled at him it almost believe that they had a future together.


	71. Race for the Cure

Title Race for the Cure

Author landofthekwt

Prompt November 2009

Week 2: The most important trip you may take in life is meeting people halfway. - Henry Boye

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 1603

Warning Talk of sex and mating

Summary Sesshoumaru tries to find a cure for the mating mark

He was startled at what he saw when he flew into the Western Shiro. The fortress bristled with weaponry. The walls were manned for the first time in his memory. The streets bustled with activity, but only . The stores were all shuttered. If he did not know better, he would have thought that the city was on war footing.

That was impossible. Surely he would have been informed. Where was the threat? None of the human lords of Kyushu nor even the Hojo Daiymo could pierce the walls of his keep. He hurried to his office where he found the governor and his generals pouring over maps. Bracing for a confrontation.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Whatever do you mean, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do not lie to me. The Fortress is on siege status even though no enemies are outside the walls. The city is on war footing. Such an event has never occurred within my lifetime and could only occur if martial law had been declared."

"More training exercises. Dragons have been spotted in the area."

Looking closer he noticed that two of his most trusted generals were not present.

" Where are Migite and Hidarite? A good ruler needs his right and left hand in order to carry out his orders.

The governor and the generals shifted uncomfortably. " They met with misfortune."

" Misfortune. What is that supposed to mean?"

"They were ambushed while on patrol along the frontier with the dragons."

Sesshoumaru frowned.. Something was not right here. His two most trusted generals were dead.

The rest of the scum he could do without. The question was why were they on patrol? Their place was in the fortress. His father had relied on them in the war against the panthers. They had kept the peace after his father died and Ryukotsuisei was sealed. Now he was truly alone in his own keep.

He shook his head. His reason for coming to the Western Shiro had nothing to do with war. He was here to consult the elders. They would know how to staunch the pain Izayoi was feeling from her mating mark. He had no choice, but to leave these idiots in charge. Izyaoi was the only thing on his mind. Until she was his and free of his father's mating mark he would not rest.

He did not believe his mother's statement that nothing could be done about the mating mark. Her statement that the mating mark did not cause pain had already proved to be false. Nothing she said could be relied upon. She had every reason to lie and no reason to tell the truth. He needed to consult the elders who had overseen mating among the inuyoukai for centuries.

He emptied the room and summoned the elders. Trembling, they approached him with fear and terror in their eyes. If they just gave him what he wanted he would spare their lives. Instead, they gave him the same answer that his mother had given him. When he threatened them, they suggested that he consult with Myouga.

Unfortunately, no one had seen Myouga since his father died. Their suggestion was to ask his mother. He flew into a rage and they barely escaped with their lives. The idea that he should call his on his nerves. He had already gone to her to save Izayoi. Now he would have to see her again for a favor. She would lord it over him again.

He flew to his mother's. Would the nightmare never end? He found her staring out over her rock garden..No doubt trying to see the future in the shifting sands. Women and their gardens. The future was won at the point of a sword.

"Sesshoumaru, how delightful. Come to tell me that Izayoi is dead. I am always in the mood for good news. Izayoi always did look better in black than white"

"Curb your tongue, Mother All I want from you is the whereabouts of Myouga."

" I don't have fleas. So long as he is faraway from me. It is fine with me. He did tell your father not to save Izayoi. Unfortunately, your father chose to be an idiot and got himself killed."

"Concentrate on Myouga. He has not been seen since Father's death."

"Tessaiga disappeared about the same time leaving only that stupid riddle. I understand that Totosai delivered Tenseiga to you. Maybe you should ask him if he has seen Myouga."

Sesshoumaru considered this option. As he was turning to go, his mother asked him. "How is Izayoi? Does her mating mark still cause her pain which you touch her intimately?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in tracks. " You knew and still you lied"

"Of course, I knew. I bear the same mark. It prevents me from ever finding happiness with another man. Not that I would, but I know that Izayoi shares my fate. I also know that your father never allowed me or Izayoi to mark him in return. He was allowed freedom while we were chained to him"

"I paid the price you asked for Izayoi's life. I expected you to tell me the truth about the mark."

"You said that you knew that the mark did not cause the poisoning. You did not ask anything about the mark. As for Izaoyi I do not owe that whore anything. She owes me her life and I still intend to collect. I hope her relationship with you is short and painful."

.

He paused before leaving. " The situation at the Western Shiro was very curious. I was told that my left and right hand were killed in an ambush. The Fortress was in siege mode and martial law

has been imposed on the city. Do you know what is going on?"

"I hear rumors of a coming war between the dragons and the dogs. The ambush may be the first shots fired in the war. You should be there instead of protecting Izayoi. The foolish humans banished you from Kamakura, for helping me, but it will not save them because Izayoi is still there. I will send my eyes and ears out to find out what is happening. Regardless of our fight over Izayoi we are still inuyoukai and the Western Shiro is ours. Let us protect it together.

He flew toward Totosai's mountain. The old demon had been avoiding him since he left Tenseiga attached to Bokuseno. He arrived at the fire mountain in his energy form so that Totosai would not be able to escape. Now was not the time for recriminations. Now was the time to save Izayoi.

Totosai would face his wrath another day.

When he arrived, he found Totosai asleep next to Momo. The old bull stared at him, but continued to chew its cud contentedly. He debated whether or not to wake up the old man when he felt something bite him. To his surprise he found the flea attached to his face. Holding him

between his thumb and forefinger, he was determined that the flea not escape until he had revealed what Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"Myouga. I need to know how to erase a mating mark. My mother intimated that you might know"

"Lord Sesshoumaru. There is no way in heaven or hell to erase a mating mark. It will fade only in death."

Sesshoumaru considered this and asked " Is there any way to lessen the pain caused by the mating mark?"

Myouga looked thoughtful. "Is this information for you"

" Who else?"

"Who else indeed? Rumor has it that you are courting the Lord's mate, Princess Izayoi. I will not assist you in betraying my Lord's trust."

Sesshoumaru squeezed tighter until Myouga's eyes bugged out. " You can die for your Lord if you please. I am sure that he would want Izayoi to be happy and to move on after his death."

:"Have mercy, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Only if you tell how to make the mark stop hurting Izayoi."

At last the flea relented. "Blood and semen."

"Blood and semen" Sesshoumaru repeated. He hoped that the flea would elaborate on his rather bizarre statement.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. The pain can only be relieved while you bite down on the mark with your fangs enough to draw blood. The mixture of the bodily fluids interrupts the magic of the mating mark while you are having sex. A flaw in the process if you ask me since it allows the mark to be beaten by having sex."

Sesshoumaru released Myouga and hurried back to Izayoi's side. He found her sleeping with Inuyasha. How would she react when she learned the way to relieve the pain of the mating mark.

They had just started their courtship. He was not sure if either of them were ready to mate, but in this case he saw no way around an immediate consummation of their relationship.

Myouga thought about what he had told Sesshoumaru. He had given him information which would lead to Sesshoumaru mating with Izayoi. His fondness for Izayoi was tempered by his loyalty to his master. He felt guilty that he had betrayed his trust.

Suddenly, he remembered something that he should have told Sesshoumaru. That method of mating would result in the conception of a child. Inuyasha had been conceived during the creation of the mating mark History was about to be repeated. Myouga hoped that this child would not have the consequences that Inuyasha's birth had.


	72. Night and Day

Title Bright Eyed and Bushy Tailed

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Bright bonus : resolution (fanfic bakeoff#12)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Waiting for Sesshoumaru

He was trying to be good, but meeting everyone's standards was very difficult. They all wanted a boy who was quiet and well behaved. He was anything but.

He was so restless that his mother and Sesshoumaru had been glad to see him called for breakfast by the Dowager. His obedience to his great-grandmother lasted only as long the food held out. When it was gone so was he.

He ran through the garden. The pathways were like old friends each whispering to him to was he to say no? The trees were bare all their leaves had long since fallen.

He splashed through the stream to try to scare the koi, but they did not move. Picking one up, he brought to eye level. Hard to tell if it was alive or dead. Interest lost he dropped the fish back in the water.

A little nose twitched in the bushes. Inuyasha was on its tail before it could even move. The beast trembled under his mighty claws. He was the judge of death until he felt himself raised in the air until he was nose to nose with Sesshoumaru

The rabbit forgotten he squealed as he pounced on his brother. Anki was here and all was well with the world. He hugged him willing him never to leave again.

"Inuyasha. You must promise never to bother creatures in the garden. They have as much right to live as you do. You are not an animal that needs to kill to survive. Your word please."

"I promise. " Inuyasha solemnly pledged, but as soon as Sesshoumaru released him he was off chasing birds through the trees. Sesshoumaru sighed. The boy' promises were mere words broken as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Title In the Light of Day

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Bright bonus : resolution (fanfic bakeoff#12)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Waiting for Sesshoumaru

He was gone with a hug and a promise that he would work tirelessly until he found a solution to the pain she felt from the mating mark. It gave her time to think about what she should do when he returned. .

She walked into the garden and shivered. The bright noon day sun streamed through the skylight illuminating the otherwise bleak garden. The sunshine revealed the stark reality of her happy place. Nothing remained but a bleak landscape. Was this vision of her garden a portent of the future? Was there nothing left that was beautiful?

She remembered a promise made long ago. A promise from the Lord of the West. She promsed to bear him a son. In return he promised to always protect her. Takemaru had mocked her when he kidnaped her. He told her that the promises of youkai were worthless because they were beings without honor.

Her mate had died saving her and her son from the humans who killed them. Now his son had made a similar promise to protect her and Inuyasha. She wanted to believe him, but her heart belonged to another. No, she would not waver now. She had kept the faith with her mate until death parted them. They had parted on the night on a lunar eclipse.

Now his son came to her like the afternoon sun. Dazzling her with his brilliance. The New Year was a time for making promises. She had told Sesshoumaru that she would give him anything but her heart. He had been her side for six years being more of a father to Inuyasha and a husband to her than her mate ever was. The time had come to make good on that promise no matter the personal cost to her.

Title By the Light of the Moon

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Bright bonus : resolution (fanfic bakeoff#12)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Waiting for Sesshoumaru

After putting Inuyasha to bed, she had returned to her garden. The full moon overhead cast an eerie glow to the garden. A mixture of light and shadow which hinted of a great evil which haunted the darkness.

She wished he was here. Here to tell her of his love. Here to tell her that he had found a cure for the mating mark so that they could be together. Without that they were as hopeless as when she had first come to Kamakura. She never wanted to go back to that time.

Instead, she wanted to go forward. She salivated at the thought of being with Sesshoumaru. He was a beautiful creature. It might anger her mate wherever he was, but she did desire the body of his son. She already had her seduction of Sesshoumaru planned. He would be hers before the night was through.

The New Year was a time for resolutions, but it was also a time for wishes. She had made her wish for a life with Sesshoumaru when she went for New Year's prayers and tied it with the rest of the wishes in the shrine. She just had to have faith that the kami would grant her wish

A shadow passed over the moon. She shuddered and remembered when her beloved had come with the lunar eclipse. It had marked her mates coming then as it did Sesshoumaru's now. Hopefully, it was not an omen of things to come, but a portent of a life together.

When the light began to coalesce in the garden she lost all sense of dignity and propriety and ran to him with wild abandon. Sesshoumaru smirked. At last she ran to him instead of his father. She threw herself into his waiting arms and whispered " Welcome Home"


	73. Burning For You

Title Burning For You

Author landofthekwt

Prompt "We desire nothing so much as what we ought not to have." - Publilius Syrus

Inuyasha Quotes March 2008

Rating M

Word Count 1850

Warning LEMON

Summary Sesshoumaru and Izayoi finally connect

She simply could not restrain herself anymore. Even though the pain radiated from her collar as she held Sesshoumaru. The waiting itself had become more painful. She simply could not wait for him. It had to be now. It had to be hard. It had to be fast or she would literally explode.

Sesshoumaru laughed causing her to stare at him at him curiously " Hush, my princess. There will be plenty of time for passion. We have much to discuss. Plans to make A future. A home. A family. I still have yet to give you the final courting gift. Your answer must wait my presentation.

Izayoi huffed " Sesshoumaru. I do not want to wait any longer. While I was waiting, I realized what I wanted. I want you. By my side. In my bed. Raising Inuyasha and any children we have together. Is that too much to ask? Is that not what you have wanted from since you met me?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised. Izayoi had never spoken so openly about her feelings for him. Although she had agreed to allow him to court her it was always with the proviso that her heart would always belong to her mate. The small intimacy he had taken had almost resulted in her death.

He could feel her anxiety. The arousal from her scent filled the air. She was certainly ready for him. The cure he had found would probably satisfy their lusts, but was that what she needed. What he needed? What was he waiting for anyway? Indeed the inuyoukai tradition said that he should take her and mate with her right now.

She was human still attached to her late inuyoukai mate. He had been here with her for the past two years. For all practical purposes her mate and the boy's father. Except where it counted. The boy treated him as an older brother. Until now she had treated him as a trusted friend.

Sesshoumaru had wanted her from the first time he saw her, but she had been fathers. Even after he died she still clung his memory claiming that she could never love anyone but him. When she had finally agreed to the courting, they discovered that she was still tied physically to his father by his mating mark.

He had found a solution to their problem. One that would overcome his father's mating mark and allow intimacy. The problem was that the solution required him to bite her on his father's mating mark while engaged in sex. The first date had ended with her poisoned in a coma from his kisses The second caused her to faint from the pain. Were they prepared to take the next step?

She seemed puzzled by his silence. He was fumbling with something in his sleeve. Finally, he held it out to her. Before he could even present it to her, she started laughing. Appalled he stared at the barrette made from the wood of the sakura. Carved into the wood were two akita rampant.

Staring in him the face were his mother and father in flight in their true forms. He shoved the barrette into her hand without giving her the opportunity to reject it. She would not let it go.

"What is this, Sesshoumaru? Am I getting more castoffs from your mother's dressing table?"

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to respond the Dowager rushed into the garden. She glared at the two of them.

"Nakatoki is here and asking for you, Izayoi. And you need to disappear."

Izayoi gave Sesshoumaru one last hug and turned to follow her grandmother. Sesshoumaru watched them until they disappeared through the shoji door and then dissolved into his energy form. He reformed outside Kamakura. It was troubling the Kitakata would be here in Kamakura

asking for Izayoi at midnight. His authority was in Kinai. His seat in Kyoto The man beared watching.

Izayoi was ushered into the sitting room and took her place opposite Nakotoki at the kotatsu after bowing to him. Her grandmother served tea to them. When the Kitakata did not speak she looked at her grandmother who shook her head. Rushing headlong into danger, she spoke.

"To what do we owe this late night visit from a distinguished official. Aren't you a little far from home?"

They had warned him that the Princess was not to be trifled with. He already had warrants in his pocket from all the enemies of the Shikken for her head. A word from him and her head would bring peace. That would be a shame since it was such a pretty little head. She was being watched. Her assignation with the demon was no secret. If not for her grandmother's power she would already be under arrest for treason.

" I came with news from Kyoto Your grandmother is godmother to us all. How could I visit Kamakura without paying her a call? I would have missed seeing the beautiful woman who is the cause of this war."

Izayoi started How dare he say such a thing. The war between the Shikken and the Emperor was not her fault. It was a power struggle between them which would continue until either the Emperor or the Shikken were dead. She had no power and no control.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't you. Your demon was seen tonight flying over the city. We have reason to believe he is here. If he is found here, you would be executed for treason. Not even your grandmother could save you, but I could. Come with me to Kyoto and I will protect you from all of them."

Izayoi snapped her fan across his cheek drawing blood. " Get out of here. You are not worthy even to lick his boots."

Nakotoki stumbled out of the house, but no before spewing curses and one last threat. " You and your demon will be the death of us. If Kamakura falls, I will personally see that you rot in hell."

Izayoi looked to her grandmother who looked askance at her. " What was I supposed to do? He threatened to expose me if I did not become his whore. You just stood by and did nothing. Did you want me to humor him?"

The Dowager sighed " He is a cockroach and like the rest of my brood deserves to be squashed. It makes me ashamed to be related to him. That being said, he spoke the truth. This war is being fought over you. If you were gone, support for Emperor would dissolve in an instant. Your affair with Sesshoumaru makes you a traitor. Not that I do not envy you. If I were younger I would jump him in a minute. I made my bed with you and I will continue to protect you until I die All I ask is that you and your demon use discretion. Nakotoki has no authority here and does not have the power to threaten you or me, but you endanger us all with your games. Remember that when you give yourself to Sesshoumaru. You, your mate and your son all died for your love last time. Love has a price. Just don't take us all down with you. I don't know about you. I have had a long day. I am going to bed"

She could not sleep. As cold as it was she stood at the window in her sleeping yukata staring out at the full moon. All her cares were forgotten. The Lady. The Emperor. The Shikken. Even the horrid little man who had threatened her. Her thoughts were only of him.

The barrette and comb were in her hair. She had accepted his gifts. All she had to offer was her body. Her heart and soul would always belong to her mate, but he was dead and had no vote. It was time to move on.

She had been ready to offer herself to Sesshoumaru before they were so rudely interrupted. Her body ached for the comfort of his touch. He had returned with a cure for the mating mark. Let him come soon to quench the fire which threatened to burn her to ash.

The shadow crossed the moon again. She waited with bated breath. The light blinded her as it enveloped her and began to coalesce behind her. She turned and started toward him, but his hand stopped her. He had already removed his armor and was working on his obi. She threw aside her sleeping yukata and strode toward him as naked as the day she was born. There should be no mistaking her intent and her decision.

He smiled as she began to undress him. She must be eager since she could not wait for him to do it himself. He bent down to remove his boots and they fell into a heap on the floor. She moved to remove his hakama and he stayed her hand.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"About this. About us."

"What is there to talk about. I told you once that my heart belonged to my mate. That is something which is never going to change. Apparently, I can never take another mate. Even though I have accepted your suit, no priest will ever marry us. All that leaves is the old way. You must come to me until I am pregnant. I am prepared to bear your child. I am prepared to be with you till death. I offer my body to you. There is nothing more I can give you. If that is not enough for you, take me anyway. I can no longer bear being apart from you. I want you in a way I never wanted before. Take me now and let me worry about consequences."

As she speaking she managed to lower his hakama. He shivered as she lowered herself onto him. If they were going to do this, it had to be done right. He reached and began to bite into the mating mark. She started to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand. Slowly, they guided each other into the correct position until she was impaled on his shaft.

He grabbed her ass and began to urge her forward. She was constrained by lock his fangs had on her mating mark. Otherwise, she would have thrown her head back and screamed. Amazingly, the pain was gone. In its place was pleasure so blinding that she nearly lost unconsciousness. It was only his urging with his hands and bucking with his penis into her that caused her to ride him mercilessly. When she came, she pulled him over the edge. He released his grip on her ass and mating mark and she fell forward on him spent. He pulled mokomoko-sama over them and joined her in slumber. The moment he had strived for so long had finally happened and it had been worth every moment.


	74. The Morning After

Title Angel of the Morning

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Bright (bonus prompt Resolution) fanfic bakeoff#12

Fandom Inuuyasha

Pairing Sessshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning Sex

Summary The Morning After

Flesh. Yards and yards of wonderful man-flesh. Exposed only for her viewing. A beautiful god. She remembered another god. Older. Wiser. Demanding. Her mate had taken the flower of her youth and she had given him a son

She had loved his father with a passion that had burned them out, never knowing, but always hoping that he loved her in return. The son loved her, but his love was a steady glow. It would not fade with time, but would there for her at the beginning of each day.

She felt renewed by their lovemaking. It had been seven long years since she last felt the touch of a man's hand. The sweet kisses that rained down her. The fangs that impaled her as he entered her, taking away her pain and leaving her in ecstasy..She would not soon forget this night.

Last night he had quenched the fire which had burned for him for the moment, but staring at his body,.the fires began to build within her again. She reached out to touch him. He stirred, but rolled over instead.

Angered she sprang at him. She might have forgiven his father for falling asleep, but not him. Despite the earliness of the hour, she resolved not to let him rest until she was satisfied.

He caught her in mid-leap and rolled over and over with her. At last he obtained a position of dominance. She neck to him. He sank his fangs into the mating mark as he entered her

She shuddered not expecting him to come so swiftly. When she came, it was with a rush that pushed them both over the edge Exhausted they collapsed on the bed still coupled. They lay knotted together until the sun streamed through the window.

Title Breakfast is Servced

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Bright (bonus prompt Resolution) fanfic bakeoff#12

Fandom Inuuyasha

Pairing Sessshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning Sex

Summary The Morning After

She had somehow slipped out without disturbing him. Everything had to be just right for him The kitchen was not exactly her forte. Although she had been taught the tea service, her training as a scullery woman was sadly lacking.

Servants cooked and cleaned. Not the Shimazu. When she had come to Kamakura, her grandmother had provided her with servants to cook and clean for her. It was expected. She was ruling class. They did not soil their hands with such things.

When the engagement to Takemaru of Satsuma had been announced, her training as a wife had begun in earnest. She had never been his wife nor had she been a wife to his mate. A tryst grew into an obsession and descended into a nightmare. From lover to widow without ever being a wife. She resolved that things would be different with Sesshoumaru.

There were three things that she was sure of this morning. The breakfast must be perfect. She must make it with her own hands. He must love it. The cooks were eager to please their mistress. The rice was steamed. The miso was boiled. The omelet was cooked just right. The tea was prepared.

When she was satisfied that everything was arranged on the tray just right she had the staff bring them to their room. Dismissing them, she slid open the shoji carried the tray into the room. He was still sleeping. So beautiful, almost godlike .She hesitated to wake him as she knelt near his head. He roused and smiled when he saw her.

" Your breakfast, my Lord"

" Aren't you going to eat?"

"A good wife serves her husband breakfast. I have been a mother, a lover and a widow, but never a wife. May I be yours?"

Title You Gotta Serve Somebody

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Bright (bonus prompt Resolution) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Sex

Summary The Morning After

She kept her head bowed all the time she served him. Her manners would still do her mother proud. When he finally finished, she started to get up to clear away the tray when suddenly she felt his hand dragging her down toward him. The dishes clattered to the ground. He dragged her between his legs.

" You are not done with your duties, wife"

She stiffened at his statement. Long ago when she was betrothed to Takemaru she had gone to school with her mother and her aunts on how to pleasure her husband. They explained in graphic terms about a wife's duty. A wife's duty was to pleasure her husband without regard to her own

She resolved to do her Lord Husband's bowed and assumed the position between his legs. Cupping his balls with her hand, she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis.

"What are you doing?"

Izayoi looked up surprised. "My duty, my Lord, Does it not please you?"

"Yes, it does, but I was not expecting you to perform your duties in this fashion."

Izayoi was now thoroughly confused. She had been told to submit to her husband and shown the ways to pleasure him. Looking up at him, she asked

"What is your pleasure, My Lord.? I live to serve."

"I merely wished to show you your place."

"And what is my place, My Lord?"

"Beneath me with my penis buried in you. Would that please you?,Izayoi."

"More than anything, My Lord."

"No more, My Lord. Call me Sesshoumaru. You may be my wife, but you are my Izayoi I am not your master. I will never enslave you. You are my equal, not my property or my servant"


	75. Those Who Forget the Past

Title Those who forget the past

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Second Best (Inuyasha Fan Fic #236)

Pairing Sesshoumaru./Izayoi

Continuation of Entangled

Word Count 1970

Warning Talk of mating rituals and pregnancy

Summary "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it" George Santayana

A/N I would like to thank pumpkinpi whose comment inspired this chapter.

She smirked gleefully at the flea trapped between her thumb and forefinger. How she would enjoy crushing her mate's spy master. It was his intelligence that led to the death of the Inu no Taisho. The worthless flea underestimated both the dragon and Takemaru. Torture was too good for him.

"First Sesshoumaru sends thieves to steal my accouterments of beauty. Now he sends a worthless flea to spy on me. Give me one reason why I should not kill you.?"

Myouga trembled The Inu no Taisho had been very fond of him, but the Lady considered him vermin. He had come hoping to gain valuable insight into Sesshoumaru's request from the Lady. Her hostility surprised him. Obviously, his information about mother and son was outdated. He decided to play for time.

" I do not work for Sesshoumaru. My loyalty is still to the Inu no Taisho. Until he releases me, I am his man. Besides Sesshoumaru came to see me.."

The Lady was intrigued. The flea had revealed something unwittingly as always. She pressed on.

"And what did my son ask you? Remember your life may depend on your answer?"

Myouga was relieved. So long as the Lady was interested in what he had to say he had a chance.

"He asked if there was a way to subdue the pain of a mating mark"

"Did he say why he needed to know?"

"No. He didn't."

"What did you tell him?"

" I told him about the ritual of blood and semen?"

"And how would a flea know about a holy rite of the inuyoukai?"

"My master had asked me about it once before."

"When was that?"

"When he was considering joining with Princess Izayoi."

The room went silent. The flea realized that he was only inches away from decapitation at the Lady's claws. She seemed to be considering something. Maybe there was hope that he would survive. Finally she spoke

"So it was you that provided the information my mate required for the creation of a hanyou"

"I don't understand."

"The purpose of the ritual is not subduing the mating mark. That is just a byproduct of the act. The end result is the creation of a hanyou. It is used in mating between inuyoukai. You would know that if you had dug deeper. No, my mate intended to make Izayoi pregnant when the ritual was complete"

The flea looked surprised. He knew that the end result of the ritual was a hanyou. For some reason it had never crossed his mind that Inuyasha's creation was what his master had in he asked him to research the subject for him.

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you why he wanted the information?"

"No"

"He is courting Princess Izayoi"

"The master's Izayoi?" Myouga was stunned.

"The very same slut who spread her legs for my mate now opens them for my son. Did he tell you anything else?"

"He told me that a mating mark was causing pain and asked me how to relieve it."

" Did you tell him what would happen when he completed the ritual?"

"He did not ask"

"And didn't you think the birth of a hanyou child from the ritual might be relevant to him?"

"It never occurred to me"

"Now or men are fools"

"My Lady"

"Your life belongs to me. I give you a new assignment. Something is going on between the dogs and the dragons. I need to know what it is. Report only to me. If I hear that you have betrayed me I will not hesitate to see you fry in hell."

"But the dragons, my Lady."

"Courage, Myouga. You can die now if you prefer."

"I live to serve."

"See that you serve me better than you did my mate."

The Lady released the flea. She was amused that the flea already had a ride waiting. The past was repeating itself. Izayoi was going to bear another child unless she arrived before they completed the ritual. Her mate died as a result of the ritual. She would not allow Sesshoumaru to follow him into the afterlife.

Izayoi was in pain Sesshoumaru was puzzled. After a pleasant morning, she began to have headaches. Nausea followed. She spent most of the afternoon emptying her stomach of everything she had eaten.

They searched for the cause. None of the food appeared to be spoiled. Izayoi herself did not appear to be sick even though her symptoms resembled the flu. She took to her bed feverish and aching.

After many attempts to ease her suffering Sesshoumaru appealed to the Dowager. She listened to the symptoms and shuddered. As if things could not get any worse, the devil had spawned right under her own nose.

She had allowed Sesshoumaru to court Izayoi to avoid this very event. They had ignored her advice and now they were faced with the consequences of their actions. She could not seek medical aid because Izayoi's condition would be revealed to the entire city.

Walking into Izayoi's room she faced her granddaughter. " You did it again. Did you not?"

Izayoi looked up with a pained look. "What did I do, Grandmother?"

"She is pain. Can't you leave her alone?" growled an angry Sesshoumaru

"Of course she is in pain. The kami are punishing her for spreading her legs to allow you spawn to grow inside of her. After you told me that you would court her, you made her your wife according to the old ways. I hope you are happy. She is pregnant"

Her words struck like thunder echoing in the room. Sesshoumaru's feelings were mixed. The idea that Izayoi having his child elated him. On the other hand he was frightened for her. She was even more at risk than she had been. He had now her, Inuyasha and the child growing inside of her to protect. Would the Dowager allow her to stay under these conditions?

Izayoi was not sure how she felt. This morning she had felt wonderful. The sexual tension which had hung in the air for six years had finally been released. She felt like a new woman until she began feeling ill. How was it possible to begin feeling the symptoms of pregnancy within hours of having sex? It should not be humanly possible.

It suddenly dawned on her that she had never had sex with a human. She had nothing to compare how she felt, but it occurred to her that she had felt this way before. The day she became pregnant with Inuyasha. All the sights and sounds of that night came rushing back to her.

The marking had taken place in the exact same spot. It had been timed to coincide with the moment that they both came. The result had been the same. She had been so caught up in the moment that she had not seen what was as plain as the nose on her face. Sesshoumaru had received his information from the same source as his father with similar results.

"Sesshoumaru, This cure that you went out looking for. Who did you ask?"

Sesshoumaru was uneasy with her questions. "I ask many people.":

"And?"

"Only Myouga was able to give you a solution."

"Did he tell you that the end result is the creation of a hanyou child?"

"No, the vermin forget to mention that part."

They all looked up to see the Lady materializing in Izayoi's bedroom. Their reactions ranged from shock to anger to surprise. She could not have come at a worse moment. Sesshoumaru had specifically avoided asking her after what happened with the poisoned lipstick.

"Mother. This is a bad time..."

"I should say so. You have repeated your father's mistake. If you thought I was angry with Izayoi before guess how I feel now. The same woman repeats the same ritual with both my mate and my son. She should have known better since she went through the ritual to create Inuyasha. Imagine how that makes me feel to second best in the heart of both my son and my mate."

"You have no right."

"I have every right. She steals my mate. Now she has stolen you. Sesshoumaru, you have come and talked with me instead of taking sexual advice from a flea."

"Would you have told me how to overcome the pain that intimacy was causing Izayoi?"

"No, I would have told you to avoid it. Inuyasha has no place in any society. How do you think your child with fare in a world that hates her.? You are already banned from Kamakura because you traded the Emperor's freedom for Izayoi's life. Now you create a new life in a woman you cannot protect. What were you thinking? Instead of governing our people you have allowed people who want a war with the dragons to push their agenda. Where will you be when that war comes, will leave your precious Izayoi in order to fight. Because you will not act, I was forced to hire Myouga to determine what the dogs and dragons are doing. I should not have to do your job."

"Mother, Why did you come here?"

"I came to prevent you from impregnating Izayoi, but I see that I came too late. I blame you for this foolish courtship of your father's mistress which can only end badly. I blame her for not remembering what occurred under similar circumstances with my mate. There are times when ou have to say no."

Izayoi whispered " Did you ever say no?"

The Lady flushed " We are not talking about me"

"I did not think so" murmured Izayoi. "He did have a way about him that made him impossible to resist"

"That he did" agreed the Lady.

Izayoi looked steadily at the Lady They had never been formally introduced. The Inu no Taisho had made sure that they never met. Sesshoumaru had gone to war with her. What did she really know about this woman who loved the same man that she did.

"Would you like tea?"

The Lady looked at Izayoi as if she had grown another head. Then she laughed. "Lead the way."

Izayoi grabbed a robe and hurriedly led the way to the kotatsu. Sesshoumaur looked at her as if she was crazy. His mother patted his hand.

"As if I would harm my grandchild. I promise to be on my best behavior. I won't kill her until she delivers the pup."

The Dowager and Sesshoumaru joined the pair only because they did not trust the Lady to be on her best behavior. When they arrived they found the Princess and the Lady laughing and joking about the two things that they had in common, the Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru..

At the end of the day, Izayoi saw the Lady out. The Lady turned to her and said " When I came here I was angry because I thought I was second best in the eyes of both my son and my mate.

They did things for you that they have never done for me. Now I realize that we share a love for the two men in our lives. It will not stop me from trying to kill you for leading my mate to his doom, but it makes me aware that their love for you did not diminish their love for me."

Izayoi bowed. Indeed no woman should ever settle for second best.


	76. No Escape From Reality

Title Escaping Notice

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Word Count 300

Continuation of Entangled

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary The effect of what Sesshoumaru and Izayoi have done on Inuyasha

The excitement in the apartments was very unnerving to Inuyasha. His brother was constantly with his mother. Coasting her with his scent. Eating with her. Walking in the garden with her. Bathing with her. Sleeping with her.

The place at his mother's side seemed to be taken. No longer could he jump in bed with her because Sesshoumaru was there. They had been his constant companions. Now they only had time for each other.

Inuyasha had always thought that he was first in his mother's heart. Now when Sesshoumaru was around she barely seemed to notice him. She only had eyes for his brother. In turn his brother no longer had time to play with him.

It left Inuyasha with free time and a penchant for trouble. He seemed desperate to get someone. Anyone to notice him. Since his mother and his brother did not seem to be aware of his existence he aimed for the next best thing, his great grandmother, the Dowager.

Unfortunately all the things had only one effect. To anger the Dowager. She was already having difficulties dealing with Sesshoumaru and Izyaoi had done. Inuyasha was the straw that broke the camels back.

She found him wallowing in the fire pit beneath the overturned kotatsu. Dishes and food were strewn everywhere. Soot covered everything in the room including the hanyou from head to toe. Sesshoumaru scrubbed him and the fire rat until boy and robe were finally clean.

He was ordered to his room without supper. Sulking he went, but he was not happy. He would make them sorry that they ignored him. He would runaway from them. When he was gone, they would all be sorry that they had treated him badly

Title Escape from Kokyu

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Word Count 300

Continuation of Entangled

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary The effect of what Sesshoumaru and Izayoi have done on Inuyasha

Inuyasha prepared for his exodus by sneaking food from the kitchen. He filled his sleeves with his favorite snacks. Securing the portable teapot that they had used when they traveled to the sea and the snow huts, he was now ready to go.

The guards at the entrance to the Women's Quarters had seen him before. Surely, they would report him. He had never had to crafty. For some reason he thought that they would let him pass.

Six year hanyous in bright red robes stand out like a sore thumb. He panicked when they questioned him and leaped over them on his way to freedom. The alarm was sounded. A general intruder alert went out. Demon Invasion. Soon soldiers were scrambling all over the palace to prevent said youkai from escaping. The Dowager was informed.

When she went to check on Inuyasha she found he was missing. Soon the entire household was up and mobilized. Izayoi was panic stricken. Where could her baby have disappeared to? If only they had paid more attention to him. If only they had not punished. him. Izayoi imagined all kinds of horrible things happening to him. She just knew he was hungry, scared and cold. If she could just reassure him that everything would be okay.

At Izayoi's insistence Sesshoumaru went out to look for him After a search his energy form he gave up. Izayoi would be heartbroken. When he returned to bed, he found Inuyasha curled up against Izayoi.

She found him in her bed when she returned from sending Sesshoumaru out to search. Apparently, he returned as soon as his snacks ran out. He never left the women's quarters. Sesshoumaru got into bed with Inuyasha in the middle. For tonight he would share Inuyasha with his mother

Title Escape from Reality

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Word Count 300

Continuation of Entangled

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character Death

Summary Inuyasha reacts what Sesshoumaru and Izayoi have done

Fire was burning all around them. A samurai with blood gushing from a missing arm was standing over his mother. A spear was protruding from her belly. The man looked at him and yelled " It is your fault she died." Inuyasha woke up screaming.

Izayoi finally was able to lull him to sleep. She looked over at Sesshoumaru Inuyasha was still in her womb when Takemaru struck. How could Inuyasha dream about that night? She had never repeated what happened to any living soul.

Fire was burning all around them. An official was standing over his mother at the main gate of Kamakura. A spear was protruding from her belly. The man looked at him and yelled " It is your fault she died." Inuyasha woke up screaming.

The dream had been so real that Izayoi had to sing lullabies to calm his fears. She held him and rocked him until finally he fell asleep in her arms. The man she had met once before. He was the head of security for the Shikken who had come to the house and threatened her if Was it a vision of the fall of Kamakura?

He and Sesshoumaru stood before two graves. One said simply "Izayoi" while the other was marked by a Jizo. The priest performed the service and left. Sesshoumaru turned to him and said "It is your fault she died." Inuyasha woke up screaming.

Inuyasha trembled for hours. Izayoi assured him again and again that she was fine. So long as Sesshoumaru and the Dowager were there to protect them, nothing would happen. Izayoi looked to Sesshoumaru for reassurance, but his eyes seemed a million miles away.


	77. Comes the Revolution

Title Comes Now the Revolution

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Rumor Has It

Word Count 1455

Pairing

Continuation of Entangled

Warning language

Summary The Lady sends a letter to the Emperor whose effects ripple throughout Japan

The players

The Hojo and their allies

Emperor Kogon

Shogun Prince Morikuni

Shikken Hojo Moritoki

Rensho Hojo Shigetoki

Tokuso Hojo Takatoki

Rokuhara Tandai Kitakata Hojo Nakatoki Minamikata Hojo Tokamasu

General of the Shogunate Army Ashikaga Takauji

Sesshoumaru-Lord of the West

The Dowager Adachi Tokiaki

The Emperor and his allies

Emperor Go-Daigo

Crown Prince Munenga-leader of the resistance

Ashikaga Takauji -general of the shogunate armies

Nitta Yoshisada

The Lady of the West

Nakatoki finished his report to the Hojo Council. The Shikken, Moritoki the Rensho, Shigetoki the Tokuso Takatoki. He left his Minamikata, Tokamasu in charge of the Rokuhara Tandai in Kyoto.

Only one important person had been left out of the meeting. Her absence was conspicuous since she was the subject of the Dowager had been a presence in the Hojo government since she became the wife of the Shikken.

The Shikken stared at the document in his hand. The epistle from the Lady of the West to the Emperor announcing the pregnancy of Princess Izayoi. explicitly stated that the father was the Lord of the West who was presently dwelling with the Dowagers residence of the Women's quarters in Kamakura.

He did not need to be told what effect this news would have on the morale of his own people and those loyal to the Emperor. The Kitakata had not said how he came to be in possession of such damning evidence, but Nakatoki was never wrong. If he said that it was occurring then it must be occurring.

It was all Grandmother's fault. They should never have admitted Princess Izayoi and her hanyou child to Kamakura. She had been in control since her husband was sent to the monastary twenty two years ago. She might be blood, but the Hojo had survived before by removing family members from power when they became a liablity.

The problem was now worse. They had banished Sesshoumaru, yet he remained in Kamakura protecting his pregnant concubine. Sesshoumaru had threatened them until they admitted Izayoi seven years before. They still did not have the power to oppose him. If the Lady attacked, he was there only bulwark against such an assault.

Yet they could not simply ignore what had occurred. Grandmother would have to be removed from power. She and Izayoi would not be allowed to leave their residences. Guards would be posted outside her residence. She would be effectively a prisoner in her own house.

No longer would she direct the fortunes of the Hojo from behind the scenes. She would be excluded from attending the shogun's council, the Shikken's council and the Tokuso's council Communication between her and any member of the clan was forbidden. .

She had survived when her husband exterminated her clan, the Adachi for plotting against him. The power she wielded since her husband retired to the temple was immense. She had been taken the reins of power when her son, Tototoki had been named regent at age eight and guided the fortunes of the Hojo clan ever since.

It was the end of an era. Some had suggested that she be summoned to address the charges, but it was decided that doing so might weaken the resolve to punish her and strip her of power. Better to simply take that power from her without any explanation to avoid a nasty confrontation with Grandmother.

The Council moved onto it last piece of business. The Emperor and his son were becoming more active. . Nakatoki suggested that Ashikaga Takauji head the bakfu's armies. Again it was decided to defer to him as head of the Rokuhara Tandai From Kyoto they knew the situation on ground better than those who resided at the court in Kamakura. The gokenin would be told to assemble for a campaign against the Emperor under the leadership of Ashikaga Takauji

Go-Daigo laughed when he read the scroll sent to him by the Lady of the West. The Shikken could not even control his own family. The Hojo had made a fatal mistake when they allowed that slut who had rutted with a dog into Kamakura with her bastard half-breed child.

Now the shame was complete. The whore had spread her legs for yet another dog in the house of the Dowager. Another monster would be born. Another nail in the coffin of the regency. The rumors were already spreading through the ranks of the were reluctant to fight to save the life of a woman who had sex with animals.

He was now ensconced on Funagomi Mountain raising an army. He might not be able to take back his palace in Kyoto or drive the pretenders from Kamakura, but he just needed to bide his time. He was in contact with Askikaga Takauji whom the Shikken would no doubt send against him. This news and the Lady's gold would no doubt turn him from the side of the Shikken to his cause at just the right moment.

For the moment he was busy trying out the new Empress the old one having died in exile at the age of thirty. .Now that he was back from exile. all the hereditary courtiers and court ladies returned to his court. They could read the handwriting on the wall as well as he could. The Emperor once again the famous beautiful and talented women in Japan at his disposal and time to kill. Reestablishing the Kokyu was a good use for the Lady's gold in his opinion.

Ashikaga Takauji had been given a copy of the Lady's letter to the Emperor by the Rokuhara Tandai in hopes that it would convince him to join the Shikken by showing how close the Lady was to the Emperor.

He had also been given a copy by Takatsukasa Fuyunori who oddly enough was serving as Kugyo for the Emperor Kogon. Ashikaga found it significant that the highest ranking minister of both Emperors should give him a document which condemned both sides by word and deed.

Ashikaga was unconvinced. The letter convinced him that both sides had been corrupted by the inuyoukai. The fact that a Hojo woman was baring a second child for inuyoukai put them beyond the pale. They should never have admitted the woman who lay with dogs to Kamakura.

He had his own ambitions. Ashikaga saw himself as shogun ruling a puppet emperor. The only way to achieve that goal was to destroy the entire Hojo family. His chance would come if the Hojo placed its own army in his hands.

Then he would have means to bring the Shikken and the Emperor to heal. It was all a matter of trust and betrayal. In the end he would be the victor. The Hojo would be dead and the Emperor would be his pet.

Nitta Yoshisada saw it as a signal for him to destroy the Hojo. He had been raising an army among his relatives and vassals for two years since he received a summons from the Emperor and the Crown Prince to strike at the Hojo.

Amaterasu herself had revealed herself to him saying that he was the instrument for the restoration of the Emperor who was her descendant. He had been given a golden sword and told that with this weapon he would conquer Kamakura.

The Council of the West was in the midst of a great debate over the scroll which had been found in the possession of Myouga, the spy master of the Inu no Taisho. In the course of their interrogation they discovered that the flea had been sent to spy on them by the Lady herself.

The debate turned to whether the document which the flea had in his possession was a little incentive Myouga spilled his guts. They learned that Myouga had provided the crucial information which allowed Sesshoumaru to have sex with Izayoi

Normally the council would have the authority to summon the Lord and Lady of the West to explain their actions. No one thought that such an idea had merit. Such a direct challenge of their authority could only lead to a swift and cruel death.

On the other hand, the actions of their leaders seemed to give the council the perfect excuse to pursue their own course. Sesshoumaru had left all his power and decision making in the hands of the Governor of the Western Shiro. The Lady had not shown her face in the Western Shiro since the truce with Sesshoumaru.

If their leaders would not lead, they would have to do so. It was decided that they would not confront their leaders about their actions. Instead, they would behave as if their leaders no longer existed. Troops would be moved to dragons border and put on a war footing. They would wait for the most opportune time to attack.

The Lady was amused. The pieces seemed to be moving themselves into positions which would force Sesshoumaru to abandon Izayoi in order save the Western Shiro from the dragons. Ashikaga would turn on the Hojo and taken Kyotowhile Nitta Yoshisada took Kamakura.

Her plan would come to fruition when her grandchild had been delivered. Once Izayoi was expelled from Kamakura she would at the gate to deliver the coup de grace to Izayoi. It was wonderful that she could set all of this in motion by spreading a rumor about Izayoi to the proper people.


	78. Reality and its Distortions

Title An Undistorted View

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort

Word Count 292

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Entangled

Warning None

Summary Amaterasu surveys the course of events

Amaterasu blazed across the skies in all her glory. She drove the darkness away and made the creatures of the night scurry before her awful presence. It was morning in Japan. Her Japan. Soon her people would restore her son to the throne if given the right impetus.

Time had no meaning to her. The past, the present the future were all one web sewn together by the Weavers at the beginning. She could see it all. She knew all. Unfortunately, the mortals she dealt with did not. They saw through glass darkly, so everything was distorted to them.

They did not see that everything that had to happen had always happened. and would always happen. To them it was there was a past present and future.

To Amaterasu there was only the here and the now. What she did was what she had to do. The kami had no more freedom than any other, but their view was undistorted by time. There were no events in their lives. They were not born. They did not die. They simply always were

She might initiate an event from the human perspective. Mother a child which became emperor of Japan. Bestow certain treasures .upon said emperor, but all these events took place in time.

To her, events were more like paintings. The Lady was moved to write a letter to the Emperor. The movement was so slight that she was never aware that she had been moved.

The Lady assumed that she was in control of events. That she was maneuvering Sesshoumaru, and all the rest according to her plan. She could not see the invisible hand which moved her and in her arrogance sought to move the world to achieve her own ends.

Title Sunset

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort

Word Count 292

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Entangled

Warning None

Summary Amaterasu fades at sunset leaving humans and youkai only shadows of the truth

Amaterasu cast her shadow over Japan. Time to retreat into her cave. Her work was done. Her task complete for the day. A day that would shape the future of descendant had been strengthened. The Emperor after all was only a symbol. A symbol of the union between Japan and its god.

A light shining in the darkness ready to sweep away the petty bureaucrats who would keep him under their thumbs. She knew that the real Emperor was not strong, but the people did not want a real emperor. Merely a symbol of what the Emperor could be.

To some the letter had given hope even if that hope would prove to be false.. To others it had forced them to cut their links to the past even though cutting those links ensured disaster.

They all saw what they wanted to see, distorted though that view might be. Even the letter writer could not see that she had been manipulated into writing the letter because she assumed that what she was to happen would actually happen without considering other possible outcomes.

To Sesshoumaru and Izayoi the letter was irrelevant. They were too caught up in each other to pay attention to the events swirling around them. Their choice to be together blinded them to the consequences of their actions.

Soon those consequences would come to everyone. All were moving war. A war which Sesshoumaru and Izayoi could have prevented, but by choosing to be together allowed others to make that choice for them.

Amaterasu went to bed knowing that she had done what she always done what had to be done. She would worry no longer about today. Her day was complete and tomorrow was another day.

.

Title Prisoner of Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort

Word Count 292

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Entangled

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru is a prisoner of love

They tried to act as if everything was normal, but they could not leave. Guards prevented their leaving their quarters. The Dowager was not even allowed to return to her own house. Her clothes were delivered to Izayoi's quarters.

Food was delivered to the door by the maids who cleared away the dirty dishes. Dirty laundry was placed outside the door and clean laundry was put in it's place. Even the pots were emptied and returned.

It was decided that the Dowagers would sleep with the boy while Sesshoumaru and Izayoi paired off behind the shoji door of her room. Inuyasha protested and his mother wavered, but Sesshoumaru stood firm.

He had spent seven years trying to get close to his beloved and was not about to be pushed aside by a child. Besides he now had someone of his own to protect Izyaoi and her unborn child. She was his at last and belonged by his side.

The Dowager found herself more and more of her time caring for the boy. Sesshoumaru was almost selfish in his protectiveness. They took their meals in their room. They slept in their room They made up for seven years of passion that Sesshoumarua had stored up for Izayoi.

The Dowager wondered if Sesshoumaru was not secretly pleased that Izyaoi could not leave. He had her all to himself at last. Not letting her out of her sight. It was almost as if Izayoi had become a prisoner in her own bedroom

Sesshoumaru would have scoffed at such a description. He knew that so long as he was by Izayoi's side he could protect her. It was he not she who was voluntarily trapped in Kamakura A prisoner of love.


	79. The Eve of Destruction

Title The Eve of Destruction

Author landofthekwt

Rating T

Word Count 1850

Prompt March 2008 Inuyasha Quotes"It is truth, but truth is not always appearance." - Sleepy Hollow

Pairiing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary All sides prepare for the Final Battle

The Hojo Council was astir. Since they ousted the Dowager everything had been going their way. They had recaptured Akasaka from Hirano Shogen. Hirano and his men are executed. They took Yoshino where Prince Morinaga had been holding court on behalf of Go-Daigo. Unfortunately, he had escaped. So long as he and his father were alive the Shikken would never be safe because people would always flock to their banners. Total victory seemed like just a matter of Time

Still Nakatoki was not taking any chances. He had ordered the victorious forces to converge on Chihaya. where Kusunoki Masashige had fled. Resistance had stiffened due to hilly forested terrain of Mt. Kongo. Their initial assault had failed and they settled in for a siege to avoid further casulaties. This would not do. The rebellion had to be put down swiftly or others would rise to the defense of the Emperor seeing Hojo weakness and the opportunity to seize upon that weakness.

It was time to bring in the big guns. He had secured the services of Ashikaga Takauji, who had been involved in the capture of Go-Daigo in a campaign in 1331. Takajui was married to a Hojo although not related by blood. His Ashikaga clan force from the Kanto in addition to Nagaoshi Takaie's army would be enough to end the resistance at Mt. Kongo. Nakatoki really had no choice but to depend on these two. All available resources were being employed to end the siege. Although Nagoshi was killed on the way to the battle front at least his army was still intact under the command of a leader that the Shikken knew that he could trust to bring an end to the war.

The meeting with Takauji with the Hojo Council was cordial. He would go forward to Mt. Kongo as supreme commander of all Bakufu forces. His lineage was impeccable. His clan descended from Minamoto the founder of the Kamakura regime and reminder of time when the shoguns held power and not the regents. The Hojo discounted this was from the Kanto. His interests lay from the battlefield. He had always performed admirably on the battlefield. His loyalty was beyond reproach. Nakatoki personally vouched for him on behalf of the Rokuhara Tandai. The battle was his to win.

He marched out of Kamakura in May. All the hopes of the Shkken went with him. The last of the opposition would be crushed. Go-Daigo would be returned to exile and all the traitors who had risen in support of him would be executed The Hojo did not even think to offer him lands or money. The honor of fighting for the Shkken was enough. He had come when asked when the emperor had rebelled. Now when the emperor had escaped, he had raised an army from within his clan when called. Such loyalty was its own reward.

Takakauji stared at the letter from the emperor asking him to join him. Amazingly he was not torn. The way was clear for him to become shogun. There was in implicit promise that if he changed sides that he would be rewarded, but he could see an opportunity. The Emperor was desperate. He was prepared to do anything for those who helped him. The Hojo saw him as vassal with a duty to serve them.

Once his family had the Shoguns of Japan. The Hojo had taken that from his family. Now the Shogun was just another puppet like the Emperor. All the power was concentrated in the hands of the Hojo family. There was no place for him in the court of the Shikken. On the other hand if he helped the Emperor he could pressure him into making him Shogun. He had only true army in field. Once he destroyed the Hojo, the Emperor would be at his mercy.,

When he finished the letter he found a cryptic message within the message. "Speak my name and I will be there" as a postscript hastily written after the Emperor's seal. What could it mean?: He tried parsing the words to find hidden meanings. Cipher were tried. Finally he tried reading left to right and down to up and horizontal. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed anagrams. After looking and looking he finally smiled and spoke the name of the Lady of the West.

Like a true demon she appeared in a puff of smoke " I thought you were never going to figure it out"

"What do you want of me, demon?"

"I am here on behalf of the Emperor. Is there anything I can do convince you to help him?"

" I would never accept anything from you, demon."

"Very noble of you. Yet you have been our greatest obstacle in this war. You captured the Emperor. Now you lead the Shikken's armies against him. You stand at the turning point of history. You can destroy the Emperor or Shikken. I want to know what kind of man you are. If you are not going to help the Emperor, you are too dangerous to be allowed to live"

"Why are you helping the Emperor?"

"Because he would destroy the Shikken"

"Is the Emperor your creature?"

"I fund his little war if that is what you mean. I am prepared to be generous with you if you choose the Emperor's side."

"So you only care about the Emperor as a tool to get rid of the Shikken."

"Of course. He is just another petty human despot. Why should care about him after he accomplishes my goal."

"So your alliance with the Emperor would end when the Shikken is gone and you would not care about what happens to him after that."

The Lady looked at Takauji with a sudden understanding. She could warm up to a person. He was a man after her own hearrt/ "After Shikken is gone, I could care less what happens to the Emperror.

Takuji smiled " I think we have an understanding, demon."

He looked at the map. The only other shogunate army in the field was already engaged in the siege of Chihiya. His army was encamped at Tamba .Nothing stood between him and Kyoto. The only Hojo force in the capital was the Rokuhara Tandai who were ensounced in the Rokuhara Palace in Kyoto. They were security forces not samurai. Fine for enforcing the power of the Shikken over a covering Emperor like Kogon, but not meant to resist a real army. If he destroyed them the power of the Shikken in Kyoto would be eliminated. Kogon would be forced to the Emperor Go-Daigo would be able to enter the city and resume his place on the throne. Best of all the Emperor would owe his return to power to him.

Ever since they crossed the border in force, the dragons had been slowly withdrawing. The dogs could smell victory. They knew that if pressed, the last stand would be at the Valley of Ryuukotsusei. The set piece battles had gone exactly as predicted. The generals back at the Western Shiro couldn't be more pleased with the campaign so far. Without Ryuukotsuisei, the battles became one on one. The dogs were relentless. They outnumbered the dragons and hunted them down ruthlessly. It was time for coup de grace. All their resources and troops were moved north from Kyushu to Musashi. This was the end game. No dragon should be allowed to escape. The trap was laid. They waited and waited. Eventually, they sent in a scout to find out the number , size and deployment of the dragons. The scouts returned a short time later. Other than Ryuukotsusei sealed by the claw of the Inu no Taisho impaling his heart there were no dragons in the valley. They had simply vanished.

The generals looked at each other. They had been planning for this day all their lives. It had been a great day when the General died. No longer would they be prevented from caring out their grand design. What better proof that the day of single combat between generals was over than the dragon who was sealed, but not before inflicting the fatal blow to the Dog General.

The rallying cry for the war had been revenge for their fallen leader, but he would never would have allowed to carry out their grand design. Today was to have been their crowning achievement. A glorious battle which vindicated the lifetime of work that had consumed their lives. They lived for battle. Today was supposed to be the greatest battle of them all. The day the dragons were exterminated. Songs would be sung about them till the end of time.

The problem was that the dragons were not where they were supposed to be. Where could one hide a dragon? The dogs had been circling for some time. There were definitely no dragons in Musashi. How could their intelligence have been so flawed? All the reports indicated that they would fall back to here. The generals puzzled over the missing dragons. If no here where? One by one the dog generals came to the same horrible conclusion. There was only one place where the dragons could be. The one place where they had never looked for them. The Western Shiro.

Nitta Yoshisada's bright angel had appeared to him telling him that the time for battle had last. He had been preparing for this day for two years. Ever since he received letters from the Bakufu ordering to join the army at Chihaya and from Prince Morinaga and Emperor Go-Daigo telling him to strike against the Hojo. The decision had been easy. His family was the senior branch of the Minamoto family which had once served as shoguns. Their place had been taken by the Hojo who served as regents. Their family had been denied power because of their refusal to aid the other Minamoto cousins in the Gempai War.

The goddess had promised that they would be restored to their place in the sun if they would only strike now at Kamakura. He left his family home in Kozuke with his family and its retainers at his back. He was determined to strike directly at the enemy. Proceeding from Kozuke, he proceeded to strike out through Musashi to reach Kamakura along the Kami no Michi. He thought appropriate that he should travel the 13 ri to Kamakura along the Kami's Way. Another sign from the Kami that he would deliver Japan from the Hojo

The road would end at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu- the shrine built by his ancestor Minamoto no Minamoto no Yoriyoshi who had founded the Kamakura Shogunate and moved the military capitol to Kamakura. Once he was victorious, he would pray in the shrine to Hachiman, the kami of warriors to whom the shrine was dedicated. He was a warrior not a bureaucrat like the Hojo. They hired others like him and Ashikaga Takuji to fight their battles. Hachiman was telling him that the time had come for a real warrior to sweep the Hojo trash from Kamakura and rededicate his shrine to real warriors.


	80. Fiddling While Rome Burns

Title Sewing Circle

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Clue

Rating M

Word Count 289

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Everyone finds a way to pass the time in their prison

The Dowager thought she would go crazy. Cut off from power. Cut off from information from the outside world. For the first time in her life she felt helpless. It bothered her that she had nothing to do. She could not stand it.

She began to cannibalize her kimonos to make clothes for the new baby. Izayoi was fascinated. She had learned some things while growing up, but had always been taught such work was beneath a princess.

Seeing the Dowager who had been the kingmaker in Kamakura for twenty years tearing apart her own clothes inspired her to learn the art at the feet of her grandmother. She was amazed how such a simple task helped pass the time and brought her closer to her to her grandmother.

The Lady stopped in occassionally and was frankly shocked at what she saw. Her enemy the Dowager had been brought low. Imprisoned in her own house. Unable to affect the flow of events which were rapidly heading toward disaster.

She could not understand how these human woman could simply sit around while staring death and destruction squarely in the face. Then she was not mortal. Unless something killed her she would never age or grow old and die.

Somehow it got to her. She put aside all her schemes and joined the women in their endeavor. It would seem that humans could indeed teach old dogs new tricks. She threw herself into the task that the women had begun.

Not to be outdone by the human women she was soon bringing silk from home for kimonos for the new baby. If these mortal women could learn such mundane tasks they should be child's play for the Lady of the West.

Title Coffee Klatches and Shogi

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Clue

Rating M

Word Count 289

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Everyone finds a way to pass the time in their prison

The ladies' circle was closed to the men. They talked of things that they had all experienced as women that men would never understand or want to understand. The subject of course was pregnancy, child birth, and child rearing.

The anecdotes that the Lady shared about Sesshoumaru, Izayoi shared about Inuyasha and the Dowager shared about her children were sufficiently embarrassing to drive the men out of the room. Their laughter made it clear that was their intent.

Once the men left the real lessons could began. Each of them had wisdom to impart on the subject. The Lady had given birth to a demon,Sesshoumaru in her true form. The Dowager had spawned the present generation of Hojo. All the Shikken after her husband died were her children.

The Lady and the Dowager were free with advice for Izayoi. Normally such a role belonged to the mother, but she had turned her back on Izyaoi so the two older women took her under their wings.

Jaken, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were pushed into the garden by the coffee klatch. To pass the time Sesshoumaru strove to teach his brother the intricacies of shogi and go. Anything to make him think strategically.

He had sat with his own father in the war councils. Sometimes he wished those days had never ended. They had taught him so much about what was necessary to be a leader. He hoped to impart these lessons to Inuyasha so that someday he could take his place along side him

By dying his father had lost the chance to see the man that he had become and the man that Inuyasha would someday. It was his place to be that the father that Inuyasha would never have..

Title On the Edge of Forever

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Clue

Rating M

Word Count 280

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Sex

Summary Sesshoumaru and Izayoi revel in each other as the world crashes in around them

Sesshoumaru had been frustrated by the lack of time alone with his beloved. He had elected to stay in her prison with her when he could easily have broken the boundaries set by the humans.

He missed her. Her kisses. Her caresses. Her body yielding to him. Granting him all the favors that he had longed for and more. Yet it was not enough. He wanted her all to himself twenty four hours a day.

Tonight was special. They made love with a passion not seen since their first night. Something was in the air. Something that made them desperate. It was if there was no tomorrow.

The hunger was heavy in the air. Each of them reaching new heights. Crashing and then scaling those heights again No taboo was too sacred tonight. The kami be damned that they should stand in their way.

Somehow they knew that tonight was their last night together. They poured their souls into their lovemaking. Nothing was held back. Just for tonight they were one heart, one soul, one body.

They finally crashed to earth in the early morning. Izayoi being human could go know further. She fell asleep on his to the sound of his heartbeat He stayed awake holding her. The gentle rise and fall of her breast against his chest comforted him. Whatever tomorrow might bring they had tonight.

With the first rays of the sun, Sesshoumaru felt a prick against his neck. Bring Myouga to his face, the flea managed to squeak. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lady sent me to you. The Dragons are over the Western Shiro. You must come at once or all will be lost.":


	81. Taking the High Ground

Title Taking the High Ground

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt High Ground

Chapter 81 of Entangled

Word Count 2034

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Death and destruction

Summary The Battle of the Western Shiro

"Tell me everything, Myouga."

The flea saw his life passing before his eyes. The next few minutes would be crucial to his survival. The Lady had entrusted him with this task. He must not fail his masters.

"The Lady told me that your Generals took the entire army to the Valley of Ryukotsuisei in Musashi thinking to finish off the dragons once and for all. Their intelligence was faulty because their spy had been paid off by the dragons. With the Western Shiro lightly defended, the dragons moved against it. The Lady is bringing her troops from the Castle in the Air. The Generals realized now where the dragons were and were regrouping to attack the dragons from behind."

Sesshoumaru cursed. Such idiots. Fighting the war that his father had avoided with single combat. He might despise his father for many reasons, but he had not been named the Dog General for nothing. He had realized that such a war would be devastating for both sides.

That war was now upon them. Hopefully, the Western Shiro would not fall before he got there. The trap he intended to spring on the dragons depended on surprise. They needed to be fully engaged with the castle defenders when the combined inuyoukai army attacked.

Silently he dressed in his armor, wondering whether he should wake Izayoi before he left. Surely, she did not need any more grief in her life. None of this would be necessary if the Generals had only kept the peace. The peace with the dragons had been his crowning glory. It allowed him to solidify his rule over the Dogs. The war was so unnecessary and potentially disastrous. The Generals should have known that the dragons once roused would not sleep again until all the dogs were in their graves.

He felt her arms entwined around and turned her in his arms until he was staring into her eyes. For a moment they just gazed enraptured into each others eyes as if memorizing the others features. Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss here. He felt her tears sting him. Taken aback, he released her

"Why are you crying, Beloved?"

"Because you are going to war. In your armor you remind me so much of the last time I saw your father. I fear that I may never see you again in this life. I lost him. I do not want to lose."

Sesshoumaru held her close and reassured her. " I will never die. That you can be sure of. When this is done, I will come for you. I intend to end all this nonsense once and for all. Human and demon will accept you or I will sweep them all into the sea. The Dragons shall just be the beginnig."

Izayou smiled "I have faith in you, Dearest. Forgive me for doubting you. For a moment the memories of the night your father died came back to me and I was afraid I should have more faith in you. I will await your return under the sakura of the dankazura along the Wakamiya O-ji. Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu- has always served as sanctuary. It was the first temple established by the shoguns. A Buddhist Temple and a Shinto Shrine. The holiest place in Kamakura. It stands at the meeting of the four ways. Who could harm me there?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, Izayoi had more faith in humans than he did. She had seen her own father give her Takemaru who killed her. The Hojo had allowed her in only because of his threats. Now they imprisoned her. The Emperor fought a war to see her dead. She should be proud that all these humans fought for her. His father had died for her. His mother brought war to all Japan because of her.

And he. He had forsaken his kingdom to protect her. Yet now he was leaving her when she was most vulnerable to fulfill a promise to his mother of all people. He should let them all die, but how would he face his father if he did. He still had a sense of duty to the dogs even though they had betrayed hin.

She clung to him, not willing to let last kiss before he left was all he willing to allow. In the middle of the kiss he dissolved into his energy form until she was engulfed in the light. She stumbled and fell because he was no longer supporting her. Looking up she saw the star suddenly flash in the sky over Kamakura leaving her empty, frightened and alone.

He flashed to the Castle in the Air in time to find his mother gathering her forces. They talked over strategy based on the scent intelligence they had. He told her what he wanted to do. She nodded hoping that the situation on the ground would allow him to employ the classical strategy of crushing besiegers by pinning them against the castle walls, but she was an eternal pessimist Things were sure not to go well.

They flew in formation until they were just out of sight of the Western Shiro. To Sesshoumaru's dismay, the Generals had already committed their troops to the fray The Western Shiro was a pile of smoking burning rubble. The Lady had a sense of deja vu. She had seen this all before. All around her dogs and dragons were falling from the sky. There were no battle lines only a general melee. Things were going badly. The time had come to strike.

Sesshoumaur had the bugler sound recall. The din of battle suddenly ceased as the dogs attempted to disengage from their foes and go to the sound of the trumpet. Sesshoumaru had his Mother's troops form a line and transform. Youki blossomed in the air over the Western Shiro as human forms vanished and giant flying dogs took their places.

Sesshoumaru was counting on the fleeing troops screening the dragons from their presence until hit was too late. Only when the last of the General's troops pass through their lines did he signal bugle blew The line surged forward as one. The dragons faltered. Sesshoumaru and his mother plunged headlong into the fray killing dragons with each pass of their claws and fangs.

The dragons were so punched that those who had hit the line of the dogs were forced back into the next ranks. Milling around and confused., they tried to retreat, but they could find no way out of the melee. Instead, they merely made it impossible for the next rank to move. The dragon assault became a general though confused retreat.

The dragon generals seeing the problem attempted to rally their troops. They took their elite troops flying above the battle and struck at the disorganized inuyoukai whom had just retired behind Sesshoumaru's lines. These troops broke and ran pursued by the dragons. Soon both sides found their positions reversed. Sesshoumaru's troops having swept the field of the dragons who had been pursuing the one side of the field while the dragons occupied the other side having swept the generals' troops away.

There was an eerie quiet as both sides waited for the other side to make a move. In the midst of this quiet Sesshoumaru disappeared. When he resurfaced his generals found him face to face with a very angry Sesshoumaru. He had to thank Myouga for the intelligence. The cowards had hidden themselves from the war they had initiated together with their best troops to guard themselves against disaster.

Sesshoumaru instantly took charge. He took the heads of his generals with his whip before they even realized he was there. The troops were offered the choice of fighting the dragons or being executed on the spot. After seeing what had befallen their leaders, the troops rallied to Sesshoumaru.

He outlined his plan of hitting the dragons behind their lines. It was risky since it required transforming to the energy form into the dog form behind their lines. The dragons would know what was occurring. when they began transforming. Although they could not be attacked while they were transforming, neither they could attack.

The key was Mother. She would have to lead her troops forward at just the right moment. They would be vulnerable to dragon fire as they charged into the ranks of the elite dragon troops. The distraction should be just enough to allow the dog guard to form and attack the dragons from behind. The effects should be devastating.

The dragon line caught between the two forces did not crumple as Sesshsoumaru expected. These were the elite who knew that to retreat would mean that the dogs would chase them down and kill them. Their leaders were everywhere at once cheering their troops on. Sesshoumaru knew that the only way to defeat the dragons in the end was to kill their leaders..

He and a few elite soldiers began targeting the leaders. Attacking like a pack of wild dogs they tore at the dragons wings until one by one they fell to the earth trailing fire and brimstone in their wake. The dragon line faltered seeing their leaders plummeting to the earth. When the two lines of dogs broke upon them they finally had enough. All thought of battle left them and fled in every direction.

Sesshoumaru allowed the dogs to pursue them knowing that if they finished the dragons off today they would never have to face them again. He scanned the skies uneasily. His mother chided him that he should bring them back and reform against the threat of counter attack. Finally good sense prevailed and the troops began limping back to the Western Shiro.

Sesshoumaru was shocked when he saw how few had survived. Most of them were his Mother's guards. While she roamed the battlefield reviving her own in private with the meidou-seki, he pulled Tenseiga. To his surprise the sword did nothing. He was not sure what he expecting. Totosai had told him that it would raise 100 people at a time. Apparently, it did not deem the dogs as worthy of being revived. They would only be remembered in song.

When the Lady was finished, she walked up beside her son. He was gazing over the ruin of the Western Shiro. A place that his father had told him would last forever. His father must be laughing at him now. The Western Lands which had been his for only six years were in ruins. The title Leader of the Dogs was now meaningless as the cream of the inuyoukai had perished in the inferno. Gone were the warriors. The Bitches. The pups. The greybeards. They had perished in the wreck of the Western Shiro.

He was inconsolable until his mother put her arm around him and whispered. "They were not worth it. They were the same traitors who would have killed you and your father. Be thankful that they are dead. Now you can return to your Izayoi and never have any thought of them of them again. For my part I am taking my troops back to the Castle in Air. Do you mind if I offer refuge to the survivors from the Western Shiro."

Sesshoumaru. shook his head. None of it mattered anymore. His father's kingdom was gone. What happened to the survivors was none of his concern. He had turned his back on his people when he went to save Izayoi. The Generals and the Governor whom he had left to rule the Western Shiro had failed him. Nothing was left for him to save. They were dust to be swept away forever. He wanted nothing more to do with them.

As he was musing, he again felt a flea bite. Myouga spoke before he could crush them. " Master, you must come to Kamakura before the city falls. Takjuki has betrayed the Hojo and is already in Kyoto. Soon the Emperor will enter the city and all will be lost. The only thing Sesshoumaru heard was the word "Kamakura" His heart froze as he began to fear for Izayoi. It had been a ploy to take him from Izayoi's side. . He had delayed over dead dogs too long. Myouga fell to the ground as Sesshoumaru blinked out of sight.


	82. Keep The Home Fires Burning

Title Keep the Home Fires Burning Part 1

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff )

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 286

Warning none

Summary The Dowager stews in captivity

The Dowager sat drinking tea at the kotatsu. Her granddaughter and her son were off in the garden playing. Just as well. She needed time to go over the reports that he spies had brought to her. The signs were not good.

The Emperor had visited Ashikaga Takauiji. No doubt he would turn on them The idiots in the Rokuhara Tandai had been fools to trust. They might be excellent at what they did, but they were not judges of people

That was her job. She had kept the Hojo in power for fifty years. Whether that meant allowing the Shikken to decimate her clan because they were traitors or putting her husband and sons into a monastery when their usefulness to the clan was ended, she had done it.

Her reward was sit idly by while her sons and grandsons destroyed everything she had worked so hard to create. A prisoner in the refuge that she had carved out for her granddaughter and her son The king maker forced to twiddle her thumbs while the Regency came crashing down with the Hojo clan.

The reports from the north were just as bad. Only a small force lay between the forces assembled by Nitta Yoshisada and Kamakura. The forces which should be defending Kamakura were instead poised to take out the Rokuhara Tandai in Kyoto. If Nakatoki died there, it would be more than he deserved.

She found the flea knowledgeable about human and demon affairs. No doubt Sesshoumaru would survive his encounter with the dragons. Her hope was that he would come before it was too late. If he did both kingdoms would fall and there would nothing for him to come home too.

Title Keep the Home Fires Burning Part 2

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff )

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 244

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha tries to cheer his mother up while she worries about Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha could not understand his mother. The garden was her favorite spot. She had even packed a lunch to eat under the Sakura. Even though the blossoms had passed their prime they were still pretty.

Inuyasha decided that he was going to make his mother He spent his time busily gathering flowers from the garden. By the time he was done he butchered have the flowers had bloomed so early in the garden.

When presented with the bouquet, his mother smiled. She did not have the heart to scold him when he had done it for her. Pulling him into her embrace, she held him so tight that he began to complain. She refused to let go.

Without Sesshoumaru he was all she had to hang onto. Before Inuyasha gave her the flowers she had been staring at the sakura trying to make sense of what was happening Sesshoumaru had to be OK. He could not die like his father.

She had pumped Myouga for information. The plight of the Western Shiro was dire. She had never seen a dragon, but one had killed her mate and now Dragons were massed to attack the Western Shiro.

Still Myouga was optimistic. She would just have to have faith in Sesshoumaru. He would come home to her. She did not know what she would do without him. She had made a leap of fath in embracing him. Now if only t111111111111111111111he Kami would watch over him.

Title Keep the Home Fires Burning Part 3

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff )

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 286

Warning none

Summary The Dowager allows Izayoi to prattle on about the baby

Inuyasha was in bed The two women sat with Jaken and the flea. An odd quartet. Jaken had begged to go into battle with his master, but Sesshoumaru had left him behind to protect Izayou and Inuyasha. A familiar position that he had occupied since Sesshoumaru had come to see Izayoi in Kamakura seven years.

Izayoi remarked on how quiet they all had become when she returned from putting Inuyasha to bed. It was almost as if they were hiding something. Izayoi looked to her grandmother, but she merely engaged Izayoi in small talk.

The conversation moved to Izayoi and how she and the baby were doing. A subject dear to Izayoi's heart. She waxed on and on barely noticing the looks being exchanged by the Dowager and Myouga.

She could already feel the baby moving. Sesshoumaru had not been sure if he could feel it, but she was glad that he had shown interest in the baby. She was beginning show in her sleeping yukata. Sesshoumaru had even put his hand on her belly.

It meant so much that he wanted this child as much she did. She had known only two dog demons. They said that they had the blood of ice, but she found them both to be passionate both in bed and in expressing their feelings were her.

At last Izayoi excused herself. The Dowager continued to sip her tea. Myouga looked at her for a long time and finally spoke."Shouldn't we tell her about the seriousness of the situation in Kamaura?"

The Dowager shrugged " What good would it do? She can nothing to prevent what is to come. Better to let her think of the baby and Sesshoumaru. At least she will be happy until things fall apart."

Jaken shivered. Sesshoumaru would be sure to blame him if anything happened to Izayoi , Inuyasha or the baby.


	83. Barbarians At The Gate

Title Barbarians At The Gate

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 1600

Warning none

Summary The tide of war turns against the Hojo

Ashikaga stared at the message from the Emperor. His fortune tellers had told him that today was the day. The day when the Emperor returned to Kyoto. The day when Kamakura burned. The day the Hojo died.

The day chosen for the beginning of the assault was the first day of the final quarter phase of the moon. Takuji thought it appropriate since the power of the Hojo was fading as well.

He disliked leaving an army in the field unfought at his back, but there was no time. Kyoto was only defended by Rokuhara Tandai. So far as they knew he was still loyal. His troops would be passed into the city without protest.

They would not reveal their intentions until they were inside the Rokuhara. Palace The security forces should be easy to destroy. They were not real warriors merely thugs to cow the Emperor.,

The Hojo would learn a fatal lesson. One could only depend on one's clans and its allies. All others were suspect. He had made sure that his forces came from his clan so that they would be loyal to him not the Shikken or the Emperor.

The sun did not rise on that black smoke wafted from the southwest hung like a pall over Kyoto as Ashikaga arrived. He could not ask for a better sign that everything was going according to everything went according to plan, the Rokuhara Tandai would be dead by sunset and the city would be in his hand.

He had set out from Tamba before dawn. The skies were still dark when he reached the Daidain Gates and followed the Suzaku oji into the city. They bore the shogunal banners and were not challenged. Who would believe that the Shikken's finest general was a traitor.

In his own eyes he was betraying no one. The Emperor had asked him to join in his war against the Hojo. The first step in that war was placing Go-Daigo back on the imperial throne in Kyoto.

They reached the steps of the Rokuhara Palace within an hour. News of their entrance began to spread. The Rokuhara wondered why Ashikaga was encamped at Tamba near Kyoto instead of proceeding southeast and the fight against Kusunoki Masashige

The guards were somewhat suspicious when the samurai tried to enter in raised the alarm. In the confusion the leaders of the Rokuhara Tandai were able to escape from the city.

The army quicky occupied the city. The way to the Heian Palace was open. The Emperor Kogon agreed to exile. Ashikaga realized that the day might come when a spare Emperor might come in handy. On that day he would abandon Go-Daigo and proclaim Kogon.

For now Kyoto was Go-Daigo's city again. Hojo control over the imperial city ended overnight with the destruction of the Rokuhara Tandai. Go-Daigo might say that it was his city, but in fact it was Ashikaga's. The Emperor like the Shikken had no army of his own. Kyoto was his. The Empire was his.

His rightful position as Shogun had been usurped by the Hojo when they were gone he would rule. The Emperor would return to his role as titular head of government. A figurehead.

He would not be an administrator that the Shikken were. His rule was the proper one for a of the armies. As general he would crush those who rose against him not send other to do their bidding.

The news of the capture of Kyoto spread like wildfire. When Kusunoki Masashige pushed out from his mountain top castles, the armies facing him had vanished. Declaring victory, he hurried to Kyoto to join the celebration. His good work would be rewarded and Go-Daigo would once again be Emperor.

The Emperor could not believe his good fortune. The Heian-Kyo Palace would be his again. He was already mapping out his reforms. The regency and the shogun would swept aside The Hojo had ruled with military governors from their own family. They would be replaced by civilian rule.

He would call it the Kemmu Restoration The power of Emperor would be restored. The political independence of the nobility and their exemption from taxes would be abolished. Instead of many voices there would be only one. That of the Emperor ruling all from Kyoto. All would submit to him. No longer a figurehead., power would be centralized

The lands of the Hojo would be redistributed to those who had helped him. The Hojo had allowed Kyoto to decline. He would build a new palace to reflect his new power. The source of the funds to build this palace would be the nobility who had not lifted a finger to help him. Only those at the top who had helped him would be rewarded with the bulk of the money, lands and power taken from the Hojo..The ordinary samurai and the nobility would receive nothing

Nitta Yoshisada saw Amaterasu holding aloft the golden sword which she had given him.

"Come to Kamakura. The sea god will grant you victory" All was prepared. He had merely been waiting for a sign from the heavens that the time for battle had begun.

He started out rom Kozkue on the day after Ashikaga entered Kyoto..The plan had been to leave the same day as Ashikaga attacked, but he had been waiting for a sign from Amaterasu of victory. Now was the time. The Time for Victory.

The army assembled at the Ikushina Shrine. When the Nitta clan mounted its horses, they numbered only one hundred fifty/ Yoshisada was confident that by the time they encountered the troops of the regency they would have enough

The goddess had spoken to him. Given him the golden sword. Told him what to do when the time was right. The kami were on his side. How could he fail. His clan had rallied to him. Their allies would fall in line along the route.

They intersected with the Kamakura Kaido at Sugaya and prepared to march down the Kamakura Kaido. The road built by his ancestor Minamoto would lead directly into Kamakura. How appropriate that his ancestor should be leading him to victory

They finally met the Shogunate forces after crossing the Iruma River on May was able to force the crossing, but the battle was not decisive. The next day they advanced against the Shogunate forces encamped on the Kume River.

The Shogunate forces tried to envelop the Imperial troops, but they formed a wedge to protect their center. During the course of the battle Nitta raised his banner at Shogun Tsuka, rallying his troops from that hilltop to drive off the Shogunate forces.

The Shogunate forces drew off to await reinforcements while. Nitta rested. The Shogunate reinforcements arrived two days later. They were able to force Nitta to retreat, but did not follow up on their advantage.

That night Imperial reinforcements arrived. They maneuvered behind the imperial lines and attacked at dawn. Caught unaware between the two armies, the rout of Hojo was complete. They retreated in confusion to Kamakura.

The city of Kamakura is guarded by seven passes into the city. Nitta arrived at the city two days after the previous battle. He attempted to force his way into the capitol by dividing his forces into three parts..

He atttacked from the east and the north through the Gokuraku Pass, the Kewaizaka Pass and the Kamegayatsu Pass. The fighting was fierce, but the defense held due to the wooden shielding in western passes. Nitta thought of going round the Inamuragasaki the Pacific side. The seaward side was guarded only by Hojo ships

At first Nitta despaired. He could not force the passes. The water could not be crossed by his troops. If only he could walk on water then the way into Kamakura would be clear. He would be in control of the city by tomorrow. The sword at his side began to tingle. It glinted in the sun as if to recognize the power of its mistress. Surely it wanted to be drawn and used.

The Taiheiki would later record his words:

_Dismounting from his horse, Yoshisada removed his helmet and prostrating himself across the distant seas prayed to Ryu-jin. "It is said that the lord of Japan from the beginning, Amaterasu O-mikami, enshrined at Ise Jingu-, hid herself within a Vairocana and appeared as Ryu-jin of the vast blue seas. My lord (Emperor Go-Daigo) is her descendant, and drifts upon waves of the western sea due to rebels. I Yoshisada, in an attempt to serve as a worthy subject, will pick up my axes and face the enemy line. That desire is to aid the nation and bring welfare to the masses. Ryu-jin of the Eight Protectorate Gods of the (seven) Inner Seas and the Outer Sea, witness this subject's loyalty and withdraw the waters afar, open a path to the lines of the three armies._

Throwing the sword into the ocean, he waited. The waters rolled back from the beach. Amaterasu had fulfilled her promise. The sword which she had given him was sacrificed to the God of the Seas to open the way into Kamakura. The entire army bowed as one in thanks to the kami who had delivered Kamakura into their hands. Then as one they surged forward along the newly formed path. Today victory was theirs. The regency was as good as dead. It was just waiting for Nitta to put it out of it misery and allow the Emperor to resume his rightful place as ruler of Japan.


	84. Lessons in Fatherhood

Title Lessons in Fatherhood: Someone to Protect

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood)

Word Count 295

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru compares his situation with Izayoi to his fathers

He stared at Myouga. He had become his father. Running too late to the one he loved to protect from those who would kill her. The fight with the dragons had been a ruse to draw him away from Kamakura and his protection of Izayoi. All for nothing. The Western Shiro was in ruins All its inhabitants dead. His time and effort wasted on a race that deserved to die.

His father's last words were " Do you have someone to protect?"

They mocked him today as they had then. His father had not protected Izyaoi. She told him that she had died before he came to save her. He could only assume that she and Inuyasha were resurrected by Tenseiga. Would the sword obey him now?

It was deja vu all over again. When his father had gone to save her she was held captive by Takemaru of Setsuma. Now she was held captive by the Shikken. According to Myouga, the Emperor's forces were about to enter Kamekura. She was not safe from either side.

When his father had gone for her, she had be in labor with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's birth actually took place after Takemaru had plunged his spear into her. Izayoi was only four months along right now with their child. She had just barely began to show under the twelve layers of clothiing.

Hopeuflly she had made her way to Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu- The monks and priests should give her sanctuary and refuge from both sides. He could not imagine that humans would be willing to defile one o the holiest places in Japan being founded by Minamoto no Yoritomo.

If Izayoi could just hold on for a little longer and they could have their happily ever after free from all interference..

Title Lessons in Fatherhood: Not My Father

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood)

Word Count 268

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary Izayoi considers her father's latest actions

Izayoi was numb. The news was all bad. The Western Shiro had been destroyed. All its inhabitants dead. Ashikaga had turned traitor and taken Kyoto. The Emperor's forces were on the outskirts of Kamakura. Even the Shikken was writing his final stanza.

The message from her father was the most stunning. He had declared for the Emperor. The coward had waited till the last minute to change sides. Testing the winds to see which side would prevail. Only now would he lead the armies of Kyushu in revolt against their Hojo masters.

She should have expected such behavior from him. He always thought only in terms of what was good for him. It was this thinking that made him seek out Takemaru .as her fiancé. Such a marriage would have cemented his influence in Setsuma.

When she upset his plan by bearing the child of Inu no Taisho, he had waited until the Lord of the West was fighting the dragon. She remembered his words to Takemaru " Do with her what you will" granting him permission to kill his own daughter and grandson.

She had tried to prevail on Takemaru to leave because she knew that if he stayed the Inu no Taisho would kill him for what he had done. Instead, he killed her and taken the Lord of the West into Hell with him.

Now he proclaimed to all that they had his permission to kill her because " I no longer have a daughter." The truth had finally been revealed. The man who had raised her as his own child had never been her father.

Title Lessons in Fatherhood: He's Not There

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood)

Word Count 275

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning none

Summary To Inuyasha a father is a man who is never there

He wondered through the empty apartment. The guards had been pulled. They were no longer prisoners in their own home, but only because a bigger threat had arisen.

He might be seven but he was not naive. There were whispers of impending doom everywhere. The enemy was in the suburbs and soon would fight their way into the city.

It was time when a boy needed his father. The problem was that he had never had a father. The man who should have been his father had died saving him and his mother at the time of his birth.

As a result he had been raised without a father figure to look up to. His mother spoke of his father in glowing terms, but she always saw him as a lover. Not a father.

Sesshoumaru tried to be his father, but his mother was reluctant to allow him to push the dead man out of her life. As a result anki was always the older brother who taught him certain things, but never took on the mantle of father.

Now anki was gone. Mother said he had gone to fight the dragons just like father. She stared out the window willing him to return to her.

Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru would become his father if he returned. Would he simply be the husband to his mother and the father to the child growing in her womb leaving him out in the cold.?

All he knew was that his father had never been there. Now Sesshoumaru had left If nothing else he had learned that a father is a man who is never there.


	85. Out of the Burning City

Title Out of the Burning City

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Out of the Frying Pan

Genre End of the World

Precanon

Word Count 2277

Warning Character deaths

Summary The end comes for Kamakura

The sounds of battle were so loud that the din made it almost impossible to hear. The smoke from the fires blotted out of the sun so that became pitch black at noon day.

The word had come to the Dowager that the clan would assemble at the family temple at knew without hearing the explanation what the message meant.

The defense of Kamakura was the last stand of the Hojo. Just as her own husband had wiped out her clan, the Hojo would cease to exist as a clan after tonight.

At least for tonight they would have honor. When her husband had wiped out her clan she had not joined them. Instead, she had guided the Hojo fortunes.

She had been intimately involved in the power struggles. They were her children and grandchildren, but she had not hesitated to send them to the monastery if necessary.

They had merely informed her of their plan. She knew that the women and children had already been sent to the clans ancestral lands. They did so to honor her.

She was the mother of them all. How could she desert them in their time of need? If the clan would permit her to go to the Temple she must go.

As a woman she was not permitted to slit her belly. She was not a samurai, but that did not deter her. She took the knife from the altar. Bowing to the family kami she tucked it into her sleeve.

The rest would write their poems, make their cuts while waiting for the headsman to send them to Nirvana. She would show them what courage was all about by making the first cut.

She was not sure what awaited her in the afterlife. Would her own clan blame her for their deaths? Would the Hojo blame her for their deaths? She was not sure that she could answer such questions. Instead she would blunder ahead into the darkness just as she always had done.

By taking the first cut, she would atone for her actions in bringing Izayoi and Inuyasha into Kamarkura. She now knew that action had doomed the Hojo.

The daiyoukai had gone to save his own people. He would not be around to save the Hojo. She hoped that he would save Izayoi. At least someone should survive the debacle

If Izyaoi were saved, all her sacrifice on her behalf would be worth it. Her only hope was that she could reach the sanctuary of Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu- and her daiyoukai would rescue her.

She stared at her reflection. Older, wiser than the little girl who had married the shikken but still she would go proudly. She had shown them how to live. It was time to show them how to die.

The Dowager was now prepared for her trip to other side. She would prepare Izayoi. First, all the kimonos she had brought with her must go.

Being a princess was baggage that would have to be discarded. The Emperor was looking for a princess. Therefore, the princess must vanish. She would become a servant.

Her hair was close cropped. Servants did not wear their hair. Such extravagance was reserved for people who had time and money to spend on such things.

Her face was washed clean. Servants did not wear makeup. They did not spend hours in the morning putting on a face that made them white as death.

The Dowager looked at her creation. A simple kimono drably colored. Short cropped hair covered by a turban. A cloak.

She needed a cloak to complete the ensemble. Whatever she needed could be sewn inside the cloak in secret compartments only the wearer would know.

Now that Izayoi was ready, she looked to the others. Inuyasha and Jaken would be hard to hide. Therefore, she simply decided to cloak them. Their heads and faces would be hidden from sight.

Satisfied she waited for her escort to arrive. She would escort Izayoi to her sanctuary. No reason to leave anything to chance.

At last her men came. Fewer than she had hoped for, but maybe stealth was called for under these argued with her. They were under orders from the Shikken to take her to the family temple not Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu- She finally prevailed. If she was going to her death, what did a few minutes' matter.

Their concern was her safety, but it really did not matter if she died by her own hand surrounded by her family or at the hand of the Emperor's allies. If captured she already had a way out.

She would not allow the Emperor to take her prisoner. Duty was something she knew and she would carry out one last duty before she died.

The guards hurried the party through the burning city. Soldiers of all kinds passed them. The Hojo were in full retreat the Emperors forces would be here shortly.

The population was in panic. Kamakura was a city of one-quarter million people. The only ways out were through the passes which were battle zones or the sea route which the Nitta was coming from.

The city was in flames. People were burning and looting anything left by the fleeing citizens. The Dowager cringed. It was sad to see such an end to such a great city.

She could only hope that the shrine which was at the heart of the city where all four of the great roads met would be untouched. Surely, Nitta would not destroy something sacred to both Shinto and Buddhist.

At last they reached the torii gate without incident. The red painted entrance to the shrine. The bridges over the Genpai Ponds were still standing. Up the stairway and passed the ginkgo

At last they came to the Wakamiya O-ji, the main street of Kamakura. It was here where the four roads which the shogunate constructed met. All roads did indeed lead to Kamakura.

Sesshoumaru had instructed to wait under the the dankazura which is past the Ni no Torii, the second gate. Although it was near the invasion path. Its location was not well traveled. The sakura offered a hiding place should the Emperor's forces invade the shrine.

It was she that the Dowager must take leave of her granddaughter. She had grown fond of the young woman over the last few years. She now understood the strength she had in standing up for the men she loved against those who would bend to her to own wills.

The Dowager took Izayoi in her arms. She knew that she would be seeing her for the last time. She could only hope that Sesshoumaru would come soon because she had done everything she could do.

Izayoi stared at her grandmother. There were so many things that she wanted to say. This strong woman had risked Japan to save her. What could she say to her now?

"Thank you for everything you have done,grandmother."

"Just live. That will be thanks enough. Inuyasha, do you have a kiss for your grandmother."

Izayoi held the boy up so that the Dowager could kiss him. He squirmed not really understanding what was going on. The Dowager laughed at the sight.

"Take care of your mother, Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Grandmother."

She turned so that they could not see her tears and disappeared into the smoke. Late in the night she reached the cave behind the family temple

When she arrived, she found that more than eight hundred seventy clansmen had assembled for the ritual suicide. Takatoki, the Shkken., Morotoki, the former Shikken and Tokuso,Sadatoki, Takatoki's father and former regent. The only persons missing were Rokuhara Tandai who had escaped capture in Kyoto and reportedly fled to the clans homeland.

She sighed. It had to be done now. The Emperor's forces would soon be here. The clan would die with honor if . The altars were set up. Each contained a knife, a sword and a scroll.

The Hojo had changed into the white robes that they would die in. They had purified themselves as well as they could and were ready to die.

The servants had been instructed to put the temple to the torch when the last Hojo died. Nothing should remain The Shikken would bring this era to an end. At least they were all together. He had fled his home in Komachi hoping to make a last stand here. It was only when he saw the burning city that he realized that he had lost and gave the order to assemble the clan for the last time

The Shikken nodded to the Dowager. She did not have to be here, but it was a gesture that would not be forgotten. As their mother and grandmother she had led them through good times and bad.

She did not shirk any duties. The Dowager sighed and put the knife to her throat. " Shall we began"

Izayoi felt a cold wind blowing through the sakura scattering the last blossoms. At some other time she might have thought it romantic, but now it just felt like death.

The feeling she had was similar to one she felt when Takemaru had come for her. If not for her lovers sacrifice she and Inuyasha would have died in that inferno. The night, the sky, Sesshoumaru being on his way. Enemies stalking her. All gave her a feeling that she had been her before.

The sky was inky black outlined by the fires which seemed to consume everything but the shrine.

Sesshoumaru had chosen well. No enemy would dare to attack her. If she could just hold on a little longer, Sesshoumaru would arrive and everything would be okay.

Inuyasha slept which was a blessing since there was nothing for him to do Jaken just sat holding his staff. She had never understood Jaken. An enigma of fear and loyalty. Loyal to Sesshoumaru so that he would not desert her. Fearful of what Sesshoumaru would do to him if something should happen to her.

A shadowy figure appeared at the Torii Gate. Jaken tensed holding the Staff of Two Heads in front of him. Izayoi stood over the sleeping Inuyasha. They would have to go through her to get to him. She sighed when the man came closer. Just a Buddhist monk. Nothing to fear.

He was just about to pass them when Inuyasha woke up and started crying. Izayoi bent down to sooth him, but the damage was done. The monk spotted them and began to walk right up to them. Izayoi stood up shoving Inuyasha shoving Inuyasha behind him.

The moon broke through the smoke at just that moment and everything was revealed. Izayoi gasped as she realized that the man standing before her was the Kitakata Hojo Natatoki.

"You" he screamed. "You are still alive when they are dead."

Izayoi replied "Coward, why are you not with them. My grandmother went to join them hours ago."

"Why,whore. Because I have one duty to perform before I go into the afterlife."

"I thought your duty was as head of security for the Hojo. Obviously, you have failed" she taunted.

"I failed because I did not kill you the first day you came to Kamakura. I did not realize the truth that the Emperor spoke. The Lady would never have come after you or Kamakura or the shikken if you had not rutted with a dog and produced that monster behind you. You are worse than a whore. You lay down with beasts. If that was not bad enough when another beast showed up on the doorstep, you gave yourself to him. Having brought one monster into the world, you propose to loose another on us."

Inuyasha woke up and listened. Was he really a monster? Was it his fault that his father had died at the time of his birth? So many questions had never been answered.

"Why do you want to kill Mama?"

"Because she brought the beast to our city. Now the beasts duel over the carcass of Kamakura. I will have to kill her to atone for her sins. Only then can all the Hojo who have died for her be assuaged."

" Quiet, Inuyasha. You are just encouraging him. He is the monster, not your father or Sesshoumaru."

"Tell him the truth. He will soon have another brother or sister by the union of his mother and brother. It will be another beast. I am the instrument of the kami to gain revenge on you and your beast. Their wrath is all around you. Nothing can save you from me."

Natatoki pulled a spear from under his robe. They all tensed. Jaken tried to stand in front of Izayoi, but she was too busy protecting Inuyasha. Jaken prepared to fire the Staff of Two Heads, but in that moment he was distracted by an energy bubble descending on their position.

Unfortunately for them, Natatoki did not see Sesshoumaru. He took Jaken's momentary lapse to throw his spear at Izayoi. His expertise was legendary. Jaken recovered in time to see the spear flying over his head as he fired the staff of two heads.

Izayoi screamed as the spear pierced her belly at the same Natatoki cried out as he became nothing more than a black mark on the path.

Jaken stared wide eyed at Sesshoumaru who gaped in horror at the spear sticking out of Izayoi's belly and blood began gushing down her screamed " Mama" and rushed to her side.


	86. Damn Foolishness

Title Foolish Boy

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff#18)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning Character

Summary Izayoi says Goodbye

Inuyasha scrambled to his Mama. She was lying on her back spear in her belly with blood gushing out of the wound. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were closed. Jaken was quick to react.

"Get away from her you foolish boy. She needs to be tended to."

"Let him go to her. He is her son. Let them have some time together. They may not have much time."

Jaken and Inuyasha looked up at those words. Jaken shook with fear. Was his life in jeopardy if Izayoi died?

Inuyasha was inconsolable. He threw himself on his mother Tears flowed freely as his feelings for his mother burst forth. With some effort Izyaoi put her arms around him and tried to console him.

"There, there. Inuyasha. You must be brave. You will still have Jaken and your brother."

"I don't want them. I want you. Don't leave me with them. Jaken failed to protect you. Anki deserted you when the bad man came. I don't want anything to do with them."

"Inuyasha. Pleas. You know I love you. I always want what is best for you. Right now I am going where you can't go. Promise me that you will stay with Sesshoumaru when I am gone."

Inuyasha yelled and screamed "No, No, No. Mama, don't leave me. What will I do without you?"

Izayoi sighed. She hated to send him away now, but she needed to talk with Sesshoumaru before she died. She motioned for Jaken to take the boy away. He went kicking and screaming. Sobbing her name. Finally, Jaken had to sit on him to restrain him. Not the way she had imagined saying goodbye to her son, but she had been through before and knew that it was never clean.

Title Foolish Man

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff#18)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning Character

Summary Izayoi says Goodbye

She summoned him forward. He was so numb that his legs barely moved. Late. Late. All he could think was that he was too late to safe. He knew as she did that the spear had hit a vital organ. Whether he pulled the spear or not it was only a matter of time before she bled to death.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Yes, dear."

She smiled at his endearment. Even now his love came through. "Sorry I could not wait for you.

The Hojo were in such a hurry to die. Still I am glad that I can be with you at the end."

He tried to hush her, but she brushed his hand away Kissing it and holding hands with her hand she continued, her words coming in low gasps.

" Watch out for Inuyasha. I know that he is not yours, but he looks to you for guidance. He will need you more than ever in the years to come. Try to be his brother. You have both lost your father. Cling to each other. Forever will be very lonely."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was impatient to say his goodbyes to her before she died not hear about the boy.

" I still feel guilty when I think of how much you love me. You gave up your home and your people for me. It still overwhelms me. I wish that I could have given my heart to you, but it died with him. I could not be your mate, but I gave you what I could of myself. I only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive."

Sesshoumaru could no longer contain himself. " There is nothing to forgive, my love. You are mine. Now and forever."All Izayoi could do was shake her head.

Title Foolish Woman

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff#18)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning Character

Summary Izayoi says Goodbye

His lips brushed against hers and she trembled.

"More" she gasped. "If I must go, let it be in your arms"

The spear was there barring their intimacy. If he pulled it out, the pain would be excruciating, but no more than the pain of death. He experimented dripping dokkasou down the shaft. A few drops splattered on her kimono, but twenty layers should between him and the wound. Finally he hit upon a plan. He would pull the spear while he bit down on her mating mark.

"Be strong and bite down on my shoulder" he instructed. She complied. He could feel her shudder as she felt the pain of the shaft being pulled from her body at the same time as he bit her mating mark.

She crumpled in his arms. With his claws he cut away the fabric of the kimono until he reached her bare skin. Jaken brought him some sake to cleanse the wound. He gave her the rest of sake which she eagerly swallowed.

To his surprise, she smiled " Now, take me now, before I am gone. Remember me like this. Sharing passion in each others arms even as death stalks us."

He removed his own armor and hakama. His claws shredded what remained of her kimono. Tonight might be her last, but it would be a night that he would remember forever. He settled over being careful not to press on her. Side entry seemed to be best way. He would raise her to him with the least amount of pressure from him.

He pressed into her mating mark as he entered her. Her muffled screams were stifled as she bit hard down on his shoulder. When he reached his climax, she sighed and collapsed knowing that she could not go on.

Title Dead Fools

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff#18)

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Word Count 300

Warning Character

Summary Izayoi says Goodbye

He could hear the death rattle in her chest. Soon she would be leaving him. Still, he could not bear to let him go. A window opened in the fog and a light illuminated the scene around raised his hand to shade his eyes.

In that moment Izayoi said her last words "Take care of our daughter" and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru did not have the heart to tell her that their daughter was dead. Had been dead since the spear pierced her womb.

He could now see the person standing the opening ripped between heaven and hell. It was his father. He was smiling at Izayoi. His Izayoi. He would not let the old bastard have her. He had failed to protect her once, and he would not let him have her now.

Izayoi's spirit rose from the ground and moved toward the window. There was joy in her eyes at the sight of her mate. Sesshoumaru struggled to draw Tenseiga, but it refused to be drawn. Damn the sword. He had no use of a sword which could not cut and could not revive his beloved.

When she reached the window, she turned and offered him a sad smile. "Goodbye, father is my mate. My heart belongs to him and I must go with him. Of all the things the persons I have met on earth, I think I will miss you the most when I am gone Take care of yourself, Inuyasha and our daughter. Someday we will meet again."

Sesshoumaru screamed " NOOO!" and lunged toward the opening. The window closed just as he reached leaving him naked and angry on the ground where it had been. His father had taken Izayoi from him again. He would never forgive the bastard.


	87. Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

Title Foolish Feelings

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary Sesshoumaru deals with Izayoi's death

When she left him, he forgot to breathe. Only now did he exhale. The noxious fumes of the burning city still filled his lungs. The blood of ice fought against the beast within which wanted to strike out against the humans who had done this thing to his Izayoi

If it had been up to him, he would have killed them all. Someone must pay for what had been done. The Hojo had paid. Izayoi had paid. The Dogs and Dragons had all paid. He had paid most of all. Izayoi had been worth the price of losing his kingdom, but to lost them both was too much.

He needed to get out of this place, but something would have to be done with Izayoi's earthly remains. She could not simply be left to rot or to be thrown into a common grave. He was in the main temple complex of Japan. Surely there was someone who could perform the proper rites for her.

A Buddhist monk scurried by . There were too many dead. He did not want to be one of them. Sesshoumaru reached and grabbed him. "Take care of her."

The monk looked up startled at the daiyoukai threatening. " But she's dead. There is nothing I can do for her."

Sessshoumaru picked him up and threatened him with dokkasou laced claws. "Do have you have to for you will join her on the other side."

The monk was whimpering "Sir youkai. I am nothing. I just want to save myself. There are so many dead. Nothing can be done until the fires have been put out."

Sesshoumaru exploded. "If you do nothing. Take me to someone who can or I will destroy this temple and all the monks and priests."

Title Foolish Wakes

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary Sesshoumaru holds a wake for Izayoi

They finally found a Shinto priest willing to perform a funeral. Izayoi's body was washed. Her peasant clothes were stripped from her. The priests dressed Izayoi in finery befitting a princess taking her final journey to the underworld.

Inuyasha did not seem to understand what was happening his mother would not wake up. The darkness scared him, but neither his mother nor his brother seemed in the mood to comfort him. He began to sing songs that his mother had taught him when he had run to her bed afraid of the dark.

Sesshoumaru scowled wanting him to be quiet. He was dishonoring Izayuoi with such behavior. At last he could take it no longer. Knocking the boy flat several yards distant. The boy whimpered, but seeing no sympathy in his brothers eyes resumed the vigil at his mother's side.

At last the long night came to an end. The priests came with their torches at first light. Inuyasha stared at them. They could not be serious. They were going to burn mother. He yelled, kicked and screamed, but to no avail. He could not escape Sesshoumaru's iiron grip

Sesshoumaru nodded to the priests who lit the funeral pyre. The flames leaped closer and engulfed Izyoi. At some point, Inuyasha slumped in Sesshoumaru's grip when he realized that his mother was beyond his help.

Even Sesshoumaru was affected. The beautiful princess with whom he had shared a bond just that evening lost all form as the inferno swirled around. Soon, it was impossible to see that she had ever been a human being. At the end the priests gathered the ashes and bone and placed in on the altar.

Title Foolish Funerals

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary Sesshoumaru holds a funeral for Izayoi

The service was short. The priests kept looking around for enemies which might be lurking. Inuyasha finally went to sleep having spent the night in the dark and the morning staring at the mother. Sesshoumaru was left to suffer the priests alone.

He could not see what comfort they could give her now. The same kami who had hunted her down were now asked to take care of her in the afterlife. He suffered it for Izayoi knowing that wherever she was she would find rest if the priests said the right words and performed the right rituals.

The priests looked to Sesshoumaru who acquiesced to serving as a grave digger. They picked out a spot under the sakura where she had waited for Sesshoumaru and where she had fallen. A simple stone was set over the grave with Izayoi spelled out by Sesshoumaru's claws in the kanji. A jizo statute was placed beside the grave to guide the unborn child.

Sesshoumaru made sure that Izayoi carried his courting gifts along with a box containing Izayoi's memories of Inuyasha These were buried with her ashes. She would carry these memories of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha into the after life.

Each spade of dirt felt like a dagger in his heart. He felt Izayoi slipping further and further away from him. When the final spade was turned, he knew she was gone. He laid his bouquet of chrysanthemums on top of the freshly turned earth. Inuyasha placed his rose next to the stone.

Sesshoumaru thanked the priests. He paid for a priest to pray for her every day. A special premium was paid for memorial service on the anniversary of her death. He promised to return every year for the service. The priests' compliance would determine their reward or punishment.

Title Foolish Goodbyes

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary Inuyasha runs away from Sesshoumaru

The priests bowed to them and beat a hasty retreat back to the temples. They could only hope that the Emperor would respect the sanctity of the temple and not allow their troops to loot the richest temples outside of Kyoto. There were other targets. The Hojo would not need their wealth after tonight

When the priests were gone, there was just Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It was time to carry out his promise to Izayoi. He would take Inuyasha away from Kamakura. Somewhere where no one could hurt him and there they could start anew honoring the legacy of Izayoi.

To his shock, Inuyasha slapped his hand away. The boy stood glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was stunned. What was the boy thinking?

"Inuyasha, we must hurry to leave this place before the Emperor's troops arrive. You and I are both wanted. I do not want to kill anymore people. Your mother asked me to care for you when she died. I must honor that request."

"I would never go with you. The bad man was right. It was your fault she died."

Sesshoumaru mouth gaped open."How can you say that?"

"They only killed her because you put that baby in her. It is all your fault. We could have lived quietly if you had not forced yourself on her. How could you do it? You killed my mother."

Without that Inuyasha turned and ran down the Wakamiya O-jihe toward the sea. Sesshoumaru was stunned. Unable to move or speak. How could Inuyasha blame him for his mother's death after all they had been through? He had fended off the Emperor and his mother for seven years for her. He had been like a father to the had it come to this?

Title Foolish Visitors

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary Sesshoumaru meets with Nitta Yoshisada

While he continued to stand before Izayoi's grave, he spied soldiers approaching. He presumed they were the Emperor's soldiers since the Hojo had been scattered to the wind. When they passed the Ni no Tori Sesshoumaru recognized the banner of the leader, Nitta Yoshisada .fluttering in front of a group of heavily armored men.

He continued to observe them until they reached the dankazura. The warriors halted their advance and Nitta strode forward to stand next to Sesshoumaru. They examined each other for a minute until Sessshoumaru finally spoke.

"I thought humans did not bring weapons into their holy places."

"I have come fresh from victory over Hojo. I must thank Amaterasu for my victory over the reprobates who gave refuge to the demon loving slut and ousted the true emperor. All is well. The slut is dead. The Hojo are dead and the Emperor is back on his throne in Kyoto."

Sesshoumaru picked up Nitta and dissolved his armor with his dokkasou. " How dare you defame her. She was worth a million of you. You will make a shrine for her. I will return every year to see that my wishes are carried out. If they are not. your heads will be on pikes. That is how you will be remembered."

Nitta Sesshoumaru tossed him in front of Izayoi's grave. "Worship her. None of you are worth her spit. Be thankful that I am feeling magnanimous or you and all your men and your emperor would be dead right now I will see you next year. . Don't fail me"

With that Sesshoumaru took flight in his energy form toward the south. Nitta looked nervously about. He offered his prayers for Izyaoi's soul and hurried toward Amaterasu's shrine feeling lucky to be alive.

Title Foolish Mothers

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary The Lady of the West visits Izayoi's grave

At the stroke of midnight on the day after the fall of Kamakura she descended on the graveyard.

Her nose was keen as Sesshoumaru's All she had to do to find Izayoi was to follow Sesshoumaru. She descended on the shrine. The scent of Izayoi's blood hit her. She had come too late. Someone else had beat her to her prey.

She followed the trail of blood to the grave stone. Her rival. The woman she had fought against for seven years was dead. Beyond her reach forever. She sniffed the air. Izayoi was beneath that stone together with her unborn child. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been here, but they left separately.

By the gate were various human scents. The ground was still black where Jaken had defended Izayoi. The ground was still stained with Izayoi's blood. The scent she smelled was not of this earth. . A window had opened into the underworld and her mate had taken Izayoi with him into the afterlife.

All her planning and scheming had been in vain. Izayoi was dead. Yet her death gave her no satisfaction. Izayoi might be dead, but she still had her mate. She had moved heaven and earth to kill Izayoi. All she had succeeded in doing was bringing down the Dog and Dragon Kingdoms and toppling the regency. .

She pondered what she should do now. Her son would never visit her after Izayoi's demise. Izayoi and her mate were beyond her reach. All that remained was Inuyasha. For some reason Sesshoumaru was not taking care of Inuyasha. Her motherly instincts kicked in. Her son might abandon Inuyasha, but she would not. He might be Izayoi's, but he and Sesshoumaru were all that remained of her mate. His safety became her new purpose in life.

Title Foolish Kami

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning Character death

Summary Amaterasu examines her handiwork

Amaterasu came with the morning sun blowing all the smoke and clouds away from Kamakura. as she moved. She had been in Kyushu two days before illuminating the skies so that Dogs and Dragons could put an end to themselves so that the New Japan could take shape in Kamakura and Kyoto.

Everywhere her banners were victorious. The golden sword which she had given to Nitta had allowed him passage when the kami rolled back the sea. The victory had been almost too easy. The Hojo barely had time to do the honorable thing before he swept victoriously into Kamakura.

Most important, the Emperor her kin was again in Kyoto. The Empire was safe. Japan was safe for the moment. The others might argue that she should not intervene in earthly affairs, but she knew that Japan's heart was its emperor. The religious beliefs of the Japanese rested on one person.

If she had to kill off races of youkai to save the emperor she would do it. If she had to bring down the government of Japan to do so, she would do it. There was no one more important than the emperor.

Now that she had accomplished her goal, the pieces she had assembled could go their own way. She had no more no need of them. Nitta had used the sword to Kamakura. Once she retrieved it, he would be condemned to the slag heap of history.

She paused by the grave of Izayoi. She did not hate the woman. Izayoi was necessary to set all the wheels in motion. There are no coincidences. She needed the Inu no Taisho to fall in love with Izayoi so that she could bring down the Dogs, the Dragons, and the Hojo. It had been necessary to save the Emperor.


	88. The Rest of the Story

Title The Rest of the Story

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt True Story (Inuyasha Fanfic)

Word Count 1670

Warning mention of character death

Summary Epilogue of Entangled

A/N Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed Entangled

Kagome was in tears by the end of Sesshoumaru's story. His love for Izayoi was almost as tragic as Inuyasha and Kikyou's. They had only been together seven years before her death at the hands of the Hojo.

She remembered the rest of the story from her history class. Go-Daigo became fearful of Ashikaga Takauji after he retook Kamakura from Hojo rebels. He sent Kusounki Masashige and Nitta Yoshisada to attack Ashikaga, but Takauji defeated them and Kusounki Masashige committed suicide. Although Ashikaga was forced to retreat to Kyushu, but by 1338 he was back and defeated Nitta. With his generals dead, Go-Daigo was forced to flee Kyoto and surrender the Sacred Treasures. Go-Daigo established his own court in exile at Yoshino. He abdicated in favor of his son and died a year later. Ashikaga created his own emperor and imperial court in Kyoto who proclaimed him shogun. His line would be shoguns until 1568 when they were ousted by Oda Nobunaga.

She remembered the essay question on her exam asking her whether or not Ashikaga was a traitor since he betrayed both his masters in Kamakura and the Emperor when it suited his purposes. She never thought to meet pieces of living history in Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who had lived through that era. After all the Emperor had done to restore his power, he had lost everything within six years of the end of the Regency. By 1392 the Court in Yoshino would end and Northern Court in Kyoto would be the sole imperial line which continued to the present day. The people who had fought on behalf of the Emperor had died for him. The only winner was Ashikaga who had betrayed everyone. He became shogun with his own puppet emperor. His descendants ruled for hundreds of years in Kyoto. Where was justice in that? When only the betrayer was rewarded by history?

Sesshoumaru's visit had caught by surprise. She had only returned to the feudal era a month ago, but she and Inuyasha had been planning their wedding since she returned. Although they could have simply lived together as husband and wife, Kaede told them that having a wedding would help make them part of the community. The men could build a house for them. The women could sew Kagome's wedding dress. The wedding would be the biggest thing to happen in the village since Naraku died. Miroku and Inuyasha had been working to help make the wedding feast the grandest the village had ever seen.

Then Sesshoumaru arrived. Although he brought a kimono for Rin to wear at the wedding. He had taken Kagome aside telling her that he had something for to wear in the wedding. It had not occurred to put Rin in their wedding, but it seemed if one could through in a Western element to the wedding Rin could be the flower girl. Sesshoumaru although unacquainted with human wedding customs seem to accept Rin's role. Rin was happy just to wear the new kimono to the wedding. With both Sesshoumaru and Rin satisfied with the arrangement, Kagome turned to the matter which was troubling her.

"Why are you here now, Sesshoumaru? We invited you when we set the date. You never gave any indication that you were coming."

"She would want me to be there since she cannot."

Kagome found his statement puzzling. "Who would want you?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised "Why Izayoi, of course."

Kagome waited for an explanation. Sesshoumaru instead pulled a package from beneath armor.

and handed it to Kagome After waiting for an explanation Kagome pulled off the wrapping revealed silk uchikake with red brocade and gold embroidery. On the back of the kimono was white circle with black exterior a simple black cross emblazoned on it. When an explanation was not forthcoming, Kagome asked "What is this?"

"It was Izayoi's wedding uchikake."

"I thought Izayoi never married."

"It was made for her marriage to Takemaru of Setsuma. Izayoi brought it with her to Kamakura."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I am sure that Izayoi would want you to wear it since you are her son's intended."

Kagome pondered his words. She had wanted to wear her mother's wedding kimono at her wedding, but since that was impossible she had graciously accepted the gift of the shirokmuku

The uchikake was perfect. Kagome thought it was too much and said so.

"Sesshoumaru, this is too much."

"It is not a gift merely a loan for the wedding. Someday, I want Rin to wear it when she marries"

Kagome nodded. Rin was almost like a daughter to Sesshoumaru. Of course he would want the best for his daughter, but why Izayoi's uchikake. She understood bringing the kimono to Inuyasha's wedding since it had belonged to Izayoi, but why Rin. So far as she knew Rin had no relation to Sesshoumaru. Rin had told the story of how she and Sesshoumaru met. A little waif taking pity on the injured lord.

"So why are you telling me all this now? You started out trying to kill us. Then we became allies fighting against Naraku. Still when I tried to call you brother-in-law you glared at me as if I had insulted you."

Sesshoumaru slowly began to speak. "I have decided that Izayoi would want me to welcome you into the family as Inuyasha's wife. As part of the family you need to know everything about us, the good and the bad. Inuyasha's last words to me froze my heart. Neither of us could get over the fact that he blamed me for Izayoi's death. I avoided him for the most part so that I did not have to deal with him. Instead, I became obsessed with finding the sword. I thought if I had it I could surpass my Father. He had taken Izayoi from me and hidden Tessaiga leaving me only with Tensaiga. When I learned that Inuyasha was alive, I knew he held the key to finding Tessaiga. I tried to trick him using the Nowoman masquerading as Izayoi."

Kagome nodded. Of course, he would use Izayoi. Sesshoumaru knew her intimately. He had all of her clothes. He knew how she talked and behaved. He also knew that Izayoi was the one person whom Inuyasha would trust. Sesshoumaru could have simply killed Inuyasha, but he tried to extract the information and then the black pearl from his eye. She pushed for more information.

"Why did you continue to seek Tessaiga after it took your arm?"

"Because I still craved my fatter's approval. I needed Tessaiga to validate myself in his eyes. I should have been worried about what Izayoi thought about my trying to kill her son, but I was still blinded by my anger over her rejection of me by going to my father after her death. I decided that if I could not have Tessaiga, no one could"

"What changed?"

"Rin happened. When she came into my life and changed me. Each time she died, I learned something new. I tried to walk away from her the first time, but all I could see what was her smiling face despite everything the villagers had done to her. I could not simply walk away from her. I had to try to revive her. The last time I realized that the power I sought was not worth Rin's life."

Kagome thought about what Sesshoumaru. She was surprised to see Inuyasha walking toward her

clad in the wedding kimono that the village women had sewn, but he had an obi she had never seen before. On his arm was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. It was if Sesshoumaru had magically turned into a woman. Same white hair and golden eyes. Same mokomoko sama. Same waning moon on her forehead

"Who is Inuyasha with?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look "He is with my mother. I see she brought Father's obi for the wedding"

Kagome gawked " I thought she hated Inuyasha because he was Izayoi's son."

Sesshoumaru shook his head " Jaken tells me that she promised Izayoi to watch over her son and she did her best when he was younger and vulnerable to humans and youkai. No one could have anticipated. Naraku or Kikyou sealing him to the tree. We have almost reverse roles. She tried to kill Izayoi and I protected her After Izayoi died I tried to kill Inuyasha and she became his mother."

Kagome's head was swirling. Things were not as they seemed in this family. Mother and son had reversed roles on the death of Izayoi. She still had one last question.

"Izayoi's last words. Take care of our daughter? Did you ever figure out what she meant?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to Rin

Kagome queried "Rin? What about Rin?"

"When I was walking away from Rin, it was more than just the vision of Rin smiling that brought me back to her. I remembered the scent that my daughter had when she was still in Izayoi's womb. Rin's scent was almost identical. I knew that I had to save her."

"Which is why I saved her when you foolishly discarded her life in the underworld? I could not let my granddaughter die again."

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his mother smirking at him " I see you made it"

"As if I would miss Inuyasha's wedding. There is just one thing I would ask of all of you. The anniversary of Izayoi's death is coming up on the 21st day of the fifth month. I have taken Inuyasha to the grave every year since she died except for the time he was sealed. We should all go there together this year as a family. I am sure that Izayoi will be happy to know that her son has married and that Sesshoumaru is taking care of her daughter."


End file.
